PERSONA 4 FES: The Reason
by Memorii Makiko
Summary: Fem-Souji/Yuu! When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta, the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth? NO LONGER ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue: Velvet Room

Fem-Souji/Yuu!_ When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references._  
><em>

**A/N:** Alright then, time to get started! This is my first very ambitious fanfiction. And I felt as though I HAD to make a story about a female protagonist due to the lack of one in the coming remake Persona 4 the Golden. Not only that, but also due to the lack of stories that involve a female Souji in which I can actually find on this website. So that is why I've decided to make one myself. You see, I was back and forth on posting this, since I'm not the best writer. Nonetheless, I would still very much appreciate constructive criticism and reviews. ^^ And please no flaming- not too hard, at least. Yes, my writing may be slightly bad, but I truly am striving to improve my technique. . . :3 I've got oodles and oodles to say too, but of course- I don't want to bore you to death with my words. But anyways, please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance either. It's the reason why I'm writing this in the first place!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue...<strong>

I opened my eyes at the sound of a car passing slowly on the rocky road... Out the window I stared but unfortunately seeing nothing through the thick fog. However, it was too quiet- too calm and serene... Too royal blue? Looking around, I observed the scenery around me which began to lead my mind into confusion. A Limo- I was in a limo with no clue how or why I was here... However something strange came over me- I felt... I felt as though I belonged here. The chances of this being reality were quite slim, considering how little I could remember before all this. Yet at this point, it suddenly occurred to me to not care, and pay attention to the two other individuals in this place. They were eerily quiet, yet had bemused smiles on their faces. I wanted to say something, but stared straight at the man with the long nose in a black tuxedo wondering whether he was going do anything or not. I faced them accordingly, even meeting their eyes to stare back boldly.

**"Ah. . . It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny. . ."**  
>he chuckled to himself lightly. He then held his hand out.<br>**"My name is Igor. . . I am delighted to make your acquaintance.**  
><strong>This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. . .<strong>  
><strong>It is a room that only those bound by a 'contract' may enter. . .<strong>  
><strong>It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future.<strong>  
><strong>Now then. . . Why don't you introduce yourself. . .?"<strong>

I had then nodded at the strange man, and contemplated for a few seconds. My name- that's right. My name was...

**"Suzumi Seta."** I answered.

He nodded with a slight chuckle, but nothing strange came of it to me at all. Dreams were a mysterious thing that came about when you slept. And for whatever peculiar thing that happened during them- they happened for a reason. Almost like life, events happened because they were fated to take place the moment you were born- to the moment you died. In fact, fate could just as easily be altered whenever someone comes into your life and makes a difference. Perhaps there was a reason for me being here too. Maybe I would uncover the reason why. Maybe not. I looked back at the man once more, but then to the woman on his left who held a thick book on her lap. Her face was almost emotionless as she stared right back, the golden eyes not failing for one second to unnerve every little inch of myself. When the woman closed her eyelids, as if in satisfaction, a strand of white hair fell onto her face despite the blue headband that obscured her hair into position. Her whole appearance looked slightly odd, however fit perfectly with the current surroundings- the way her pale skin complemented the dress she wore the same way her existence complemented the Limo... She was very beautiful to sum it up. Part of me realized I was still engaged in a conversation with the man and looked back at him.

**"Hm. . . I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"**

He placed his hand over the table in front of him, just inches away from the surface. A blue glow emitted from his hand and underneath it appeared a deck of cards the same color as this... this Blue Velvet Limo.** "Do you believe in fortune telling?"** With one swift movement, he swiped his hands over the cards. To my surprise, they moved onto certain spaces on the table without being touched. I watched even closer, in awe. **"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. . ."** he again chuckles, but this time slightly more heartily. **"Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"** Igor mimics flipping over a card with his hand, and one of the cards on the table had flipped over as well. It wasn't too much of a surprise this time. **"Hm. . . The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is. . ."** he flips over yet another, **"The Moon in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'. . . Very interesting indeed."**

I listen as he goes on. Tower? Moon? These were the Major Arcana's, no? And what was it about hesitation and mystery? Was something going to happen?

Without changing his expression at all, Igor clasps his hands together. **"It seems you will encounter a great misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed on you."** Something about this made me shift in my seat slightly, listening to the fortune reading. **"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. . . If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."** He swiped his hand over the cards for a final time before they disappeared into thin air. A very cool magic trick, to be honest- I wouldn't mind having it for myself.

**"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you."** Igor finally gestured to the individual beside him. I was wondering for quite a while when she would come into the picture. **"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."**

She answers in a stern and sophisticated voice. **"My name is Margaret I am here to accompany you through your journey."**

So this was Margaret, I told myself mentally. And this is Igor. They had such odd names, ones I have never even heard before. My gut had told me to remember them, and that I'd need them in not too long. A suddenly blur had swept across my eyes- and before I knew it, I became a tad dizzy. **"We shall attend to details another time. Until then, farewell. . ."** My consciousness slowly faded into a foggy black soon after.


	2. Chapter 1: Inaba

_Fem-Souji/Yuu! When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references.

**A/N: **Okay, Chapter 1 is up. . . Now I gotta go hunt down the next 4 chapters I've already finished, edit them, and then post them over here too. Anyways, tell me what you think? I apologize in advance for the way my P.O.V is written. Some find it amusing to read, others don't. And I tend to use the same phrases over and over again, regardless of writers block. It's something I keep noticing, and I'm struggling to try and change. So far, nothing has come about, which makes me sad. But I'll get somewhere. . . Oh- and by the way- Yes, this story is rated M. That's because the game itself is rated M. But maybe I'll add in a few. . . special things. When I get up to the parts, and if I feel like it. ;D Anyways, sorry for the loooong chapter. ENJOY~!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I don't own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance. . .  
>If I did, I'd make the relationship with Naoto go farther than just sitting next to each other on a couch... Ahem.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Inaba<br>**

**Monday, April 11th, 2011**  
><strong>- Morning -<strong>

_**"I'm tired of diets, enough with going to the gym! Good thing there's something even I can handle! Tee hee!"**_

**". . ."** As I waited for the arrival of my train, I watched a pretty red-headed girl on the advertisement screen who was being drenched by falling water on a hot summer day at the beach. Her skin complexion was glowing and close to perfect on the camera, but her bikini was awfully scanty. Then again, girl's these days liked wearing bathing suits like those over the Summer. Too bad I didn't bring my own- then again, where there even any beaches where I was moving to for the year? _**[[Slim down this Summer with the refreshing taste of Calorie Magic.]]**_ The commercial finished with the girl teasingly laying down on her towel, the camera scanning up her body as she drank the product she had been advertising, 'Calorie Magic'. Personally- I preferred 'TAP Soda', 'Dr. Salt NEO' and the 'Second Maid' as my normal soda beverages. But maybe I would give Calorie Magic a try, if that is- I ever wanted to. The eye catch of this commercial was probably for the Male Gaze- or for those desperate and delirious girls who wanted to 'slim down' a bit even though they looked perfectly fine. Well- that was business for you. Finding literally, dirtier ways to earn money. As the commercial blacked out, the News came back on to the screen, turning the heads of many passerby's. Since I didn't feel like paying much attention thanks to 'Calorie Magic', I just decided to start daydreaming and let their words pass by me.

_**[[And, we're back with some juicy news. The 'Mayumi Yamano' Scandal-]]**_

The reporter man says, but however is drowned out by a passerby man who happens to hear. **"Pheh. First he bags a singer, and then he has an affair with a TV announcer on the site? Do chicks really dig Politicians?"** A woman stops to engage in conversation with him.**"Isn't just stuff like money and connections? When you get down to it, financial and political crowds are what really matter."**

I see the Train finally run down the tracks in my direction, much to my relief. Standing and carrying my luggage for about an hour or so was pretty difficult. After all, it took me a lot just to get here, save for all the trouble Mom and Dad caused me just trying to get me ready to fly out of the house all the sudden. Yes, it was hectic- but I was used to it by now. That's the way it was because of their jobs.

**"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"Well, what do you think?"**

I boarded the train, shutting out all the noise. It would be a quick ride until I had to transfer, so I stood up instead of taking a seat. I'm glad I had time to think and contemplate for just a bit. It felt as though it was only yesterday when I was told by my parents that I needed to move schools for a year until they could both settle with their jobs, and then finding myself in front of my classmates, my homeroom teacher patting me on the back and saying, _**"Well, I'm sure that you all know already, but at the end of this month, Suzu will be transferring to another school."**_ Of course, that was approximately a month ago, but I could still remember all the whispering my peers did around me- some happy, some sad. The teacher then saying, _**"Quiet down guys, I'm not done yet."**_ That was all I could recall from back then... Finding a way to pass just a bit of my time, I looked at my phone to check the message my Uncle had sent me not too long ago.

_Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM._

_**[[We will arrive at Yasogami terminal in a few minutes.]]**_ I heard the train attendant announce through the speaker._** [[Passengers headed for Inaba City and Yasoinaba station, please go to the other side of the platform.]]**_

**". . ."** I guess that was. . . just me. Picking up my bag from the ground, I did as instructed and transferred to another train- the one that would lead me towards my final destination. As soon as I boarded, the train was surprisingly empty- no kidding. Hm, it must've been the place I was going to that didn't have any tourists. Many window seats were open, so I decided to help myself to one, putting my bag next to me on the open seat to my left. I honestly couldn't remember much since last night... After a few minutes, the lively city scenery changed, and I saw less and less people and buildings passing by, I really was going to the country side. . . My vision of the outer world was obscured when the train drove into a little tunnel. It was dark, quiet, nerve-wrecking almost... It almost felt like that- my heart began to race- felt like... Beads of sweat began to gradually form and drip down my face- it felt like that dream... Two somewhat familiar figures popped into my head, one that looked like an old man, and the other, a very serious woman. But as soon as I thought I had remembered what their names were, the faces vanished from my head just after light from the outer world came back into play. It was just on the tip of my tongue too... I realized I had been sweating bullets for what had been a few mere seconds, so I stopped to wipe them off me. That sudden sensation surging throughout my body... It was quite odd. The pretty view of the sparkling lake then caught my attention. There was no use dwelling on the past, so I threw aside all my thoughts to attempt to slow my continuously-racing heart.

. . .

_**[[Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba.]]**_

It was already time to get off the train. When I looked at the surroundings, it was just about sunset, but I was here starting my new life. . . I headed for the nearest exit so I could meet with my family members.

_**- Afternoon -**_

I walk out of the entrance to the station and notice the rustic scenery. The place looked somewhat plain, but had a unique and fresh scent to it. I admit, it was much more relaxing compared to the City. Perhaps I could get used to this. But as of now... Inaba didn't look like it had many people leisurely walking about as I thought it would. **"Hey! Over here!"**

**"Hm?"** My eyes met those of a man who looked to be in his late 30's, and a tiny girl probably at the age of 7 gripping onto his shirt behind him. If I wasn't mistaken, could they be. . . My legs walked in their direction, to him waving, a jacket slung over his shoulder with his free hand. Those were my relatives? As soon as I was about 2 feet away from him, he held out his hand for a shake in which I was obliged to return the gesture. **"Well, you look even more like your mother in person than in your photo."** he smiled softly while withdrawing his hand away from mine. **"Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see. . . I'm your mother's younger brother. . . and that about sums it up."** I nodded. This man I briefly remember- was in some old pictures with my Mom and Dad. Like at a their marriage, and at a family reunion. But in those pictures, Dojima, if I may call him that for now- was always with another beside him, someone who wasn't the little girl of course, but looked slightly like her. My guess would be his wife, but since she didn't show up, I wasn't about to ask why. I wasn't completely sure whether I had met my Inaba relatives before, and I didn't want to sound stupid by saying that_ 'it's been along time'_. I went with the safest option instead. **"It's nice to meet you."** I smiled faintly at the two, hoping to give off a good impression of myself. A gentle breeze passed by and my silver strands of hair began to fall out of place. Taking my hands, I used them to brush them back into position. I also checked my braided pigtails to see if they were alright as well, since it was no good looking sloppy in front of others. My Uncle scratched his scalp and grinned as if showing amusement. **"Heh, you probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before you know."** Oh, so we did meet, my bad. . . So much for making myself look good. The older individual nudges to little one to step forward. **"This here's my daughter. C'mon Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."** She looked very cute with her chestnut brown hair in pigtails, almost like mine, but they weren't braided. The girl's big eyes stare up at me nervously, a rosy blush evident on her cheeks. **". . . . . . 'lo."** I'm not sure whether or not she caught the sight of me waving to her, but she frowned and then ran back behind her Dad. Poor girl, I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. Doijima chuckles to myself. **"What're you so shy for?"** If I guess correctly, her expression changed from nervous to angry when she slapped his leg. **"Ow, hahaha."** Nanako pouts and turns away.

Ryotaro Dojima and Nanako Dojima. . . Mom and Dad never really mentioned them to me at all before. They did seem okay, but there was this thick tension between them, I couldn't put my finger on it. Living with these two. . . Well, it was best to see how this would play out rather than worrying about it. Overall, I think things would be perfectly fine. **"Well then, let's get going. My car is over there."** My Uncle starts off in that direction and I follow him, taking the back seat so Nanako could have the passengers seat. He soon drove off to what I'd expect to be his house.

. . .

As we drove by many areas, I realized how small this place was. But surprisingly, I was growing excited of finding things to do here. The city life was so hectic- everyday was practically, one transfer after another, go to school, be sure not to bump into any shady characters, spend time outside, shop, dine in high class, look sharp every day. . . To be honest, I was kind of glad I came here to such a small town, all I needed to worry about next was my new school life. Speaking of which, school must've been over and yet I was still in this Uniform. . . One part of me said I wasn't supposed to wear a button down dress shirt underneath this kind of uniform, but another part of me said to keep it on. Dojima steered his car by the gas station, most likely to get it filled. A sign to my left read, Inaba, Central Shopping District. . . Shopping district, huh. . . I wonder what I could find here that wasn't back home. A person with a red cap had appeared shortly after Dojima parked. **"Hi! Welcome to MOEL!"**

But before he got out of the car, he looked over to Nanako and asked, **"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?"**

**"Uh-huh."** She replied unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door. Dojima did as well, stepping out the greet the worker. The attendant who bowed in return, seemed to have noticed Nanako stop and look around. **"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."** Yet the girl in return sighed- looking at her two palms.** "I know. . . Geez. . ."** Nanako ran off to the back of the station holding her right arm behind her back, which was cute. I stepped out of the car like the two for some air. The atmosphere actually felt a little damp and muggy.

**"Are you taking a trip?"**

**"Now we just went to pick her up,"** Dojima gestured to me. **"She just moved here from the big city."**

**"The city, huh. . . ?"** the tone of his voice slightly became curious.

**"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."**

**"Right away, sir!"**

I saw the older man reaching into his pocket to find a box of cigarettes. **"Good time as any for a smoke. . ."** he drifted off to the side of the street, watching cars pass by.

I wondered what to do now besides stand here and feel 'forever alone'. Luckily, my ears perked up at the sudden question directed at me. **"Are you in highschool?"** the attendant asked. I cocked my head, it was quite an odd question to ask but I had nodded. **"Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now."** he pauses to hold out his hand. **"Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student, or a girl."** I nodded, it was a nice offer, I might consider giving it some thought. **"Sure."** I extended my arm to reach his hand, giving it a firm shake like I did with Dojima's just a few minutes ago. We had exchanged a few more words of conversation when Nanako came rolling back in. **"Oh, I should get back to work."** The attendant walked away and went back to filling up the cars for his costumers. The little one who was standing close the car was looking at me sternly. I wonder if I could strike up a conversation with her too- **"! M-Mmm. . ."** I placed my hand on my forehead, feeling a wave of dizziness being thrust upon me that very moment. **". . . . . ."** It felt exactly like what I was experiencing in the train- but this time was even worse, my head felt like it was being split open. . . As I removed my hands from my face, I noticed the little brunette who had walked up to me looking concerned. **"Are you okay. . . ?"** she asked in a light voice that faltered a bit. **"Did you get carsick? You don't look too good."**

I scowled at the ground. Could it just be the exhaustion from the trip. . .? As she mentioned it, the dizziness seemed to be getting worse. But I shook my head at her- didn't want her to be worried about me. **"N-No, that's okay. I'm fine, thank you."** With the expression she had on, I knew that she wasn't satisfied. Dojima came back and gestured for us to get in the car since it seemed to already be filled with gasoline. Slowly, I felt the pain recede from my head as we made our way to his house.

. . .

We have finally arrived at the Doijima residence. For the next year, this will be my new home. . . I placed my luggage upstairs outside the door to my room, but then decided to settle my things down and unpack. I'm pretty sure Nanko and Dojima would understand if I took my time trying to adjust. As I walked in, I noticed a few boxes here that my parents must've sent for me. For the next hour, I tried making this room look presentable despite it only being made up of a couch, a wardrobe for my clothes, a table, a desk for studying, a TV, and an orange futon for sleeping. I placed some of my valuables and books on the wardrobe and my school supplies on the little shelf that was leaning on the other side of the room next to the door. The windows just above the couch looked dirty, so I'd clean that later to get a good view of where I was. I walked over to shut the curtains. . . Well- this was my room, it was a little tight spaced, but it sure did seem. . . roomy. Due to the echoing silence, I heard a clock from behind me resounding its ticks. . . How late was it already, 8PM?

**- Evening -**

I came down the stairs to see Dojima and Nanako sitting at the living room table with three sushi plates and three beverages on it waiting to be opened. I couldn't help but speed walk over when I saw that the remaining soda can labeled 'TAP'. I took a seat and opened mine up hearing it fizz. They both smiled at my sudden eagerness. The older man started, **"All right, let's have a toast."** We all lifted our drinks up, Nanako's a little lower than Dojima's, mine only slightly higher than his- and drank. I put the cold can down when I noticed Dojima was ready to speak. **"So. . . Your Mom and Dad are busy as always. . . They're working overseas, was it?"** I nodded. **"I know it's only a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents. . . It's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So as long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."**

I couldn't help but smile warmly. My parents were always busy, and they almost never had much time for me. **"Thank you for your kindness."** I stated politely while keeping in mind how much I was sincerely thanking him.

Dojima laughs in reply. **"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal. Look, you're making Nanako all tense."**

The girl sitting across from me hears her name being used, looks over at meet her father's eyes, and then hung her head in result. She was most likely trying to hide her blush. It was very cute in my opinion.

**"Well, anyway. . . Let's eat."**

Nanako and I nodded, I had a long day and sure was starving. . . My head was just more than jumbled up, not only that, but it experienced pain throughout the day during the most random moments. I snapped my chopsticks in half. _PI PI PI PI PI PI PI!_ Just when my eating utensils were inches away from nabbing the eel sashimi, my hand froze to the ring of a cellphone. We both stopped to look at the ol' man on this room.** "Ugh. . . Who's calling at this hour?"** The smile on his face went awry. He grunted as he searched through his pockets for a cellular device. **". . . Dojima speaking. . . . . Yeah? I see. . . . . So where is it? . . . Uh-huh. . . . . . All right, I'm on my way."** he sighed to himself and whispered, **"Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze. . ."** . . . I said nothing. With a beep, he hangs up his phone and shoves it back into his pocket looking at the two of us as all the while. **"Sorry, but I gotta go and take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me."** The brunette stands up suddenly. **"I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help her out, okay?"**

**". . . Okay."**

I could hear the sulkiness in her tone. But something told me she had that sulk a little too often- it was just a feeling I got. She gazes down and the adult leaves for the door. I watch and examine both because I did feel strangely concerned. I just tried not to show it as much. **"Nanako, it's raining out! What did you you do with the laundry?"** his voiced echoes even from out the door despite the rain. She cups both her hands around her mouth to call at her Dad. **"I already brought it in!"**

**". . . All right. Well, I'm off."**

Nanako sat down, and we both quietly listened as we heard his car drive away. She blankly stared at her food, before moving her hand to touch the power button on the remote. The TV on the other side of the room flashed on, showing the weather forecast. _**[[-for this week. Next, let's look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas.]]**_

She gazed back at her plate and picked up her chopsticks. **". . . Let's eat."**

I now found myself alone with Nanako who seemed to look quite lonely. . . Starting up a conversation would be the best thing to do as of now. **"What does your Dad do?"** I asked, curious. That call from earlier was rather abrupt and got Dojima heading for the door- even leaving me and his own daughter alone on a rainy day. 'Urgent' was the word I was looking for. An 'ugent' reaction to that phone call got me curious. Nanako stops to look me in the eye while she spoke. **"He. . . investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My Dad's a detective."** To me, her tone sounded rather low, but I couldn't actually blame her. It could be that she was nervous having a new person living with her. ... I'm sure that would resolve over time because Nanako seemed like such a good girl already. But a detective, huh. . . That was a pretty cool job. _**[[- and now with the local news.]]**_ I purposely turned my head to the TV due to the lack of something to say. _**[[City Council Secretary, Taro Namatame, is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation, Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye.]]**_

**". . . This is boring."** Nanko's tiny fingers make its way towards the remote and presses the channel button. The screen changes once again.

_**[[At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Comes see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! ~ Every day's great at your Junes ~!]]**_

The brunette had seemed to suddenly perk up by the way her eyes sparkled. She sat up straight and placed her left hand on her chest while she used the other one to get in to the groove. **"~ Every day's great at your Junes ~!"** She sang, not even losing the beat. Her wide smile was unmistakably vibrant. However, as soon as I got to see the pleased Nanako, the grin vanished- just like the commercial did a second ago.** ". . . Aren't you going to eat?"** Nanako asked rather deadpan- as if nothing happened at all. Oh- right. . . My sweat dropped. I had forgotten how hungry I was. . . Hopefully my sushi wasn't going to go bad anytime soon.

. . .

Dinner was over. I had then returned to my room after parting with Nanako. I was borrowing this room from Dojima. . . Buuuut threw that thought aside or I'd never feel comfy. The prepared orange futon was just laying on the ground- so I decided to follow what my body said, and sleep. Today- was just really exhausting. Perhaps I might have a good dream to make up for it. I reached up to undo my pigtails and let my silver hair fall down my shoulders. My arm pulled the blanket over my body.

_I'll be living in this town. . . For a year, starting today. I wonder if everything will be alright. . . School begins tomorrow . . . _

_ . . . _

Before I could even comprehend, I was asleep.

**? ? ? ? ? ?  
><strong>

**- ? ? ? -**

My eyes fluttered open. . . I don't know why, I just knew I had to open them. But to my surprise, I was no longer in my futon, no longer at the Dojima Residence. . . No longer in Inaba if I examined closely. . . **". . . . . . !"** Actually, I wasn't too sure about where I was at all. I used my legs and stood up. **"This is. . . ?"** The area was covered in a thick white fog. It was almost impossible to even see past three feet. Honestly, this was scary. **". . . "** And yet all I could do now was proceed forward.

_"Do you seek the truth?"_

A voice called out to me. O-Or. . . Was that in my head. . ? Seek. . . The truth. . . I walked on, noticing the ground was practically made of little red squares packed together and stacked on other squares. I needed to make sure to watch my step or I'd fall- Fall? There was a clear path of squares telling me which direction to go in, but around that path was. . . absolutely nothing but air. What would happen if I fell? Well, actually- I didn't want to find that out. I continued to press on cautiously.

_"If it's the truth you desire, come and find me. . ."_

. . . It wasn't in my head. It came from close by- I had to continue on. I ran forward this time, watching as the squares I had been standing on were slowly merging together into a decent road without and gaps or holes. I had to be getting closer. . . . . . Bingo. There was an oddly shaped door in front of me. I literally sensed someone's presence behind it. And it wasn't a good presence, that I felt. Who was calling for me? Biting on my lower lip, I tried to suck in my bravery before placing my hand on the glowing box in the middle. . . . . . . . . . . Then. . . It had opened.

My eye sight had faded into a white blur, and now I felt as though I was facing some sort of mortal peril, I could feel my skin crawling. . . My face flushing and sweating. . . The sense of danger was something I could easily pick up- it was just too obvious to be ignored. I was given my eyesight back only to be greeted with more fog, but this time. . . Someone was in front of me- I didn't know who, but I saw the outline of his or her figure. I became tense and on the edge- something was seriously wrong. I just. . . had to strike at it.

_"So. . . You are the pursuing me. . . Hmhmhm. . . Try all you like. . . "_

Weapon in hand, I dashed at the figure. **"Haaaaaaaa!"** But- even with all my strength, the blade of my sword bounced off as if what I did just now was nothing. I felt like I was hitting steel with steel! My panic arose, who- who was this? What was this!

_"Hmm. . . It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog. . . "_

I couldn't fight the need to get rid of this dangerous feeling. The hopelessness of knowing the chances I couldn't win. . . It made me want to cry out in frustration. My heart that was pounding and skipping beats, made me lash at the figure once more, with a slightly different approach. I held the tip of the blade in my hand and charged at the figure once more. **"Taaake this!"** I thrusted my arms forward with a high hope of piercing the enemy. To my amazement, the blade went though! . . . H-however. . .** "A-Ah."** Too smoothly. My eyes widened, the enemy was chuckling- and I couldn't remove my sword. . . !

_"I see. . . Indeed, you posses an interesting quality. . ._

_But you will not catch me so easily. . ._

_If what you seek is 'truth,' then your search will be even harder. . ."_

A red faint glow emitted from the pierced figure, and a cloud of white fog erupted from it. I could feel my sword come free, but my vision of the figure was gone- I couldn't see it. . . I couldn't see anything. . . The surroundings were completely covered with a thick mist. No- I wouldn't let that stop me. . . I took the blade of my sword again and slashed what was in front of me- but no matter how many times I tried, my attack wouldn't connect. I felt hopeless- stupid, for slashing at the open air.

_"Everyone sees what they want to. . ._

_And the fog only deepens. . ._

_. . . Will we meet again. . . ? At a place other than here. . ._

_Hmhm. . . I look forward to it. . ."_

The voice faded out- and I tensed, not lowering my guard. . . But the last thing I wanted came over me- I was losing all consciousness. . . _No_. . . _I can't_. . . _Hold on_. . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 2: Murder

_Fem-Souji/Yuu! When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references.

**A/N: **Alright, alright. Chapter 2. Just got finished editing this one. . . Yes, if you played the game- cool. But if you're still taking your precious time reading my crappy writing- I love you. XD It's really just Suzumi's P.O.V And Persona 4's story. Nothing significant. You'll have to wait until the big changes come. ;D You know- Lover's paths, Social Links, an alternate ending- that kind of stuff. Chapter 2 - 4 is basically boring. 5 and 6 and on will be where the fun actually id. But please do BEAR with me! ;D Mem wants some Constructive Criticism. 3 Review! Or I'll kill you with a Mudo. C:

**DISCLAIMER!:** I don't own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance. . .  
>If I did, the Yasogami Pageant clothing would've been usable during battle. . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Murder.<strong>

**Tuesday, April 12, 2011**  
><strong>- Morning -<strong>

**"M-Mmmm. . . . . . . . "**

**"Breakfast's ready."** I heard a voice call for food, so I snapped out of it. That was Nanako wasn't it. . .? It was time to get up. . . Feeling like I had a nightmare, I sluggishly rose from my futon. Everything thing was normal- no fog. . . Just a muggy and unfamiliar atmosphere. What could that dream have been about. . . ? . . . It was no use, everything in my mind was blank. But- I was starting school today. Best thing to do was get dressed and head towards the living room. . .

. . .

I tied on my yellow scarf to add the finishing touch to my uniform, and then proceeded down the stairs. That dream from last night. . . Just really threw me off. I saw Nanako taking a plate of eggs and sausages and placing it on the table. **"Good morning."** she said and sat in her chair. I smiled at her too, keeping in mind that I shouldn't start bothering her with my gloomy mood. But really, the pitter and patter from the rain outside didn't help at all- made things worse on my part. Yet I tried to forget what happened for her sake. **"Good morning, Nanako-chan."** My tone was forced to be pleasant, but it was the best I could do at the moment. I had caught the smell of the food which immediately reminded me that usually I had to buy my breakfast. . . It was nice to have a homemade one everyone once in a while- today definitely being the 'once' in a while.** "Okay."** she says slightly enthusiastically. **"Let's eat."** I nod and took the toast from one plate and into my hand. Yet before I scarfed it down, I decided to be a little courteous. Plus, I couldn't help but notice Dojima didn't seem to be here. He must've been doing. . . whatever detectives did. I faced the little girl and questioned her about the breakfast, **"Do you do the cooking?"** Nanako grinned and pointed to the toaster not too far away from me on the table. **"I can toast bread. . . and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner."** Wow. . . Nanako is pretty impressive. What was she, 6. . .? I didn't learn to cook until 5th grade. **"You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so. . . let's go there together."** The girl seemed rather restless, the happy beam on her face told me so. It still was a little awkward between us too, but I had the feeling she was trying her hardest to cope. **"Okay. Let's."** I nodded in agreement. We decided to head to our schools together after finishing breakfast.

We left the house, taking our respective umbrellas so we could shield ourselves from the rain without being drenched. I still wasn't used to such damp atmosphere, but I didn't want to say I hated it- I just needed to adjust. . . Though the silence between us was still lingering, I made sure to examine the areas around me, not only to distract myself but in case of getting lost so I could retrace my steps back to the residence. The path slowly became narrow, and if I looked off to the side that wasn't blocked off by a wall, I saw a river bank- clear and wide. . . Actually, scratch the 'clear' part, it was raining and the drops just kept making ripples in the water. Normally this wasn't much to be fascinated about, but when you're from the city, I believed it was good to take time and appreciate things that you rarely saw. There was a sign reading what area I was in, not too far from here. But though it was just a few steps away, I found myself quickening my steady pace. 'School Zone Samegawa Flood Plain,' the characters in kanji read. Hm. Nanako suddenly stopped and pointed to up ahead. I averted my eyes from the sign. **"You keep going straight from here. My school's this way. Bye."** She left, knowing I could handle myself at this point. Well- I was a little nervous, but walking straight ahead was easy. I'd get there in no time. My legs started off in the direction of my school, 'Yasogami High'.

I knew I had to be getting somewhere when I saw the next sign reading, 'School Zone, intersection in front of the school'. . . That was a pretty blunt way of putting it, but quite helpful in my case. I payed no more mind to it and kept walking. From behind, there was a strange creaking and screeching sound that was already bothering me for the two seconds it had started. The noise was obnoxious so I turned my head to see what it. . . was? A bike. . . I stared at the bleak looking student with light brown hair who was trying to hold his umbrella and peddle at the same time. **". . . . . . . . "** Er- to me, that looked like a very bad idea- **"W-WhooooaaaaAAAA!"** I flinched and closed my eyes immediately as I saw the guy scream while his bike hit the pole, and the pole hit his. . . **". . ."**

**"Ngh. . . Urrrrghhhh. . ."** N-Nevermind. Other students who seemed to be passing by quickly ran ahead, hoping not to get involved with his accident. He looked like he was in a lot of pain judging by the large crash. . . **". . . . "** Part of me wanted to help, but the other part said I should leave him be. I went with that and sprinted past him, acting like nothing ever happened.

. . .

Up ahead, the path was finally being bordered by stone walls that lead to what I'd assume was Yasogami High School's main gates. The school looked perfectly normal. Everyone back home had kept telling me that the schools on the countryside would be a rundown mess. Of course, I knew from the start that that was just an over exaggeration. I was never a fan of over shallow stereotypes. The cherry blossom trees protruded from the sides where the stone walls separated the road from the grass. Though the view would've looked nicer if it hadn't been raining. What a shame. I wonder what kind of student life awaited me here. . . ? Closing the umbrella that had been resting on my shoulder, I walked inside noticing the shoes lockers, staircases, halls, and doors. Now it wasn't so different from my old school- just very. . . brown. N-Not dull, but interesting. Excitement was rushing through my vains like it always had every time I moved schools. I got to meet new people and experience many different things. Sure the process of moving itself was troublesome, but it was good to view it with a positive outlook. Well, it was only my third or fourth time moving from one school to another, but I'd make the most of it nonetheless. Those around me were already rushing into their classrooms at the sound of the bell. **"Huh. . ."** That reminded me- where was my classroom? I was a second year student, so. . . Weren't their classes held upstairs? W-Wait, but there was a stair case here, and. . . one over there. . . And then there was an open door leading to another building. Okay- I admit it, I'm lost. I turned around but jumped in shock as I saw a man is in his late 30 or 40's with straight bob cut black hair, hazel eyes, and buck teeth towering over me. He wore a dark navy suit with white lines, a white collar, a long sleeved shirt with yellow and light orange checker tie. I didn't mean to judge, but he looked rather unsightly, and- wait, he was giving me the evil eye? **"Hey you! What're you doing, get to class you, dimwit! Quit loitering around!"** I leveled my eyes with him and stared back sternly. That was very impolite in my opinion. **"Huh? What're you looking at, you trying to start somethin' here?"** The tone of his voice was utterly sour and nerve-wrecking- I didn't like it. I didn't like the way he was speaking to me at all. Unfortunately, I had to bear with it, he was a teacher- or at least appeared to be one, take that he was wandering around the hallways. I pushed the feeling of annoyance back down my throat and answered in reply to his uncanny insults. **"No sir. . . I-I'm just lost, I don't know where my classroom is because I've just transferred here. . ."**

**"Hmph. Then you must be that transfer student from the City. Well big whup. You're must be damn unlucky to get tossed out of the city like a girlie that gets dumped by her boyfriend after a day, and then to here in Japan's own dump, and especially in my homeroom class."** He seemed to smirk when my expression seemed to falter. No- I wasn't scared. He just needed to brush his teeth- his horribly disfigured teeth.** "Well it's that way. So get a move on already!"** I turned around glaring, I was in this man's homeroom class! The teacher takes lead and slides the door to my new homeroom open, drawing the attention from all the students who had seemed to be chatting amongst themselves only milliseconds ago. I painfully followed him as he took his place behind the front desk. I on the other hand, take precautions and stand a good 10 feet away from him yet close enough for the students around me to take a good look at who I was. **"Awright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!"** I examine as everyone cringes in disdain. Good, so it wasn't just me? **"First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons! Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow."** The tension of the atmosphere rises slowly. . . Well, no surprise there. **"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And she's probably just as much as a failure here as she was there, so you boys better not get any ideas about hitting on her! Tell 'em your name, girlie, and make it quick."**

Okay- it's been 5 minutes, and I just about had it! **"You calling me a loser?"** I darkly growled at him.

I could feel the students gazes widen as they stare into my eyes. I could tell they were all rather surprised, take from the many gasps. What? No one had stood up to him before? Good- that makes me the first. A wave of sudden courage came over me which told me not to care about anything but this moment. If the teacher was a jackass, he was a jackass. Period. A blood vessel on Morooka's head popped when he turned to look in my direction. **"Hrnh. . . That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting yourself involved with the guys here, let alone whoring yourself up with one!"** My eye twitched. Excuse me! **"But what do I know. . . It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around with those damn phones, checking your _life-journals_ and your _my-places_. . ."** Ugh - ugh! Mr. Morooka goes on and on, looking like he's never going to stop and just shut up. His ranting drove me nuts. **"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?"** A short haired girl with a green jacket abruptly raises her hand and gestures to the seat left of her. Whether she was doing it to rescue me from standing up here with a uptight man barking in my ear, or doing it to stop his annoying lecture, I appreciated it. Gazing over to the open desk, it seemed as though it was a good place for sitting in class. Not too close to the board, and not too far back. **"Huh? Yeah, sure. Hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already!"** Hmph. I guess that was the only order I'd follow from him after that outbreak. I made my way over to the seat that was next to that girl's and sat down moodily. She seemed to laugh and bit. My eyes met hers as I soon found her leaning close to whisper in my ear. **"He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class. . . Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."** I couldn't agree more, replying with a, **"Yeah. . . No kidding."** She leans back into place quickly avoiding the teacher's stink eye coming down upon her. So this was my new school life? I heard many students around me whispering. Things along the lines of, **"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class the first morning here. . ."** and, **"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side. . . Then again, we're all on the same boat."**

**"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"**

Well. . . My new school life had begun. Was I going to be able to fit in here. . . ? _I hope so_. . .

**- After School -**

Hours and hours of school passed, nothing very important happening either. I went to my classes, met teachers, received a shoe locker, ate lunch, and well- that was about everything significant. Well, it was the first day- I wasn't supposed to expect anything great, however, I did start hearing some rumors about me. Not like it mattered much at all anyway. Well, in just a minute school would be done and over. **"That's all for today. Normal lectures start will start tomorrow."** Morooka slammed his books shut and jabbed his hands into his pockets. Everyone got up from their seats, one after another making it to their friends and having a lively conversation. _Me?_ I sat there and packed my stuff. A little alarm went off from the announcement speaker and everyone stopped to hear what it was going to say. _**[[Attention, all teachers. Please report to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice.]]**_

**"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."** he said demandingly before leaving the room with quite a loud slam to the door. Everyone started taking again, more gossip. **"He's seriously getting on my nerves. . ."** A tall girl stomped her foot, sounding almost as extremely pissed as I was during the first class. Well, yes. I agreed with her all the way. My things were packed up inside my bag, books, papers, pens, which just made it heavier than it originally was. No one could be more ready than I to just head home and hit the sack. I had hopes that tomorrow would improve on a better note. I shifted my legs so they were positioned to stand up, when I heard. . . police sirens? And they weren't too far judging by how loud and audible it seemed. A couple of guys ran to the windows on left side of the classroom trying to find the source.

**"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close?"**

**"Ugh. I can't see a thing, frickin' fog. . ."**

**"Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy."**

It was conversation about fog. Now didn't that seem familiar? I decided to listen in, no matter how irrelevant it may have been.

**"Hey, did you hear? I hear the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer."**

**"Oh yeah, you mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guy spotted her at the Shopping District."**

**"Actually, I heard that. . ."** the boys voice became low, almost as if he was whispering. I take it that he was whispering and had said some little secret that got the other male all stunned.

**"Are you serious!"**

He had walked over across the classroom to a girl with long black hair and a red sweater on who was siting a seat up from mine but to the right. The expression on his face was quite nervous. **"H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if ask you something?"** However even with him standing two feet away from her, the girl payed no mind to him, seeming too absorbed in fixing her things to notice his presence. Well, the rumor-loving student didn't give up. **"Is it true that announcer is staying at your family's inn?"** The elegant blackette, finally gazed up, her eyelashes flickering suddenly as if she just noticed he was addressing her. Yet, the expression she had twisted into a look of disdain when the question had been asked was finally processed within with her head. **"I can't discuss such things."** Now all too quickly, which was a bit odd- the boy gave up. **"Y-yeah, I guess not."** He walked away only to be replaced with the casually-strolling-in green girl that I had been briefly chatting with in the morning. They both sigh to themselves. **"Sheesh, how much longer is this going to take?"** A light smile is given to the brunette from the blackette. **"There's no telling."**

**"I shoulda left before that announcement came on. . ."** The green student seemed to suddenly perk up in a second. She nudged the red girl with a wink. **"By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?"**

**" ? "**

**"You know. . . The thing about rainy nights. . ."**

The long haired girl shook her head softly. **"Oh. . . No, not yet. Sorry."**

**"Ahh, that's okay. "** They both stared at each other awkwardly. But then the brunette put her hands on her hips to smile. **"Well. . . it's just, I heard some guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soul mate is Yamano the announcer!'"** Their conversation is interrupted by the school intercom again.

_**[[Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents of guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat. . . ]]**_ Loud murmurs are resounding throughout the room. I look around- everyone seemed to forget what they were talking about earlier, and discussed the announcement. **"'Incident'!"** an excited student yelps. **"What? Something actually happened?"** another girl says. **"C'mon, let's go take a look."** . . . What part of head directly home did they not understand? Hopefully, they wouldn't get into much trouble. Well. . . It wasn't really my business at all to care. I stand up and grasp at my heavy bag on my desk. The door. . . Was that way. However, before I could get a move on, I spotted two girls coming in my direction from the corner of my eye. **"Hey, are you going home by yourself?"** It's the green jacket girl who asks. I nod. Where else was there to go? I didn't want to get lost, especially after an accident occurred. **"Why don't you come with us?"** Silver eyes widened. **"Me. . . ?"** I looked down at the ground, and them back at them. **"Oh, I nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?"** How could I forget the first student who talked to me during class and saved my feet from standing near Morooka? The thought made me smile brightly at her. **"Of course."** She laughs contently to herself. **"Anyways, this is Yukiko Amagi."** Chie points to the one in red who grins at my sheepishly. **"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm sorry that this is so sudden."** The shorter girl, Chie, nudges her friend with an elbow. **"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."**

I couldn't help but inwardly laugh. I was starting to like these two already. Perhaps I didn't need that 'tomorrow' to help me cope with school life. **"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Suzumi Seta."** I remembered to bow my head lightly in respect for the two girls befriending me. They do the same moments after, yet Satonaka seemed to be slightly caught off guard by my gesture. Amagi handled it pretty well however. The three of us strolled to one of the open doors of our classroom to head out back home- when a boy walks in front of us. **"O-Oh. . . "** He was that bleak looking student I saw who crashed into a pole with his bike earlier this morning. If I examined him closely, has had slightly unkempt brownish orange hair, and mysterious dark-mocha eyes. Instead of wearing a button-up dress shirt like every other male in this room, a white V-necked took its place. The red-headphones around his neck was a nice touch to his appearance and made him look pretty rad, in my opinion. He seemed to catch my gaze, and smiled- sending that silent, yet warm welcome greeting. Words didn't have to be spoken for me to get the message. I took the gesture happily and slightly bowed to him too. The boy beamed right back, but then had quickly diverted his attention to Chie, who was in the middle of Yukiko and I. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.

**"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka. . . ? This was really awesome, like the way they moved was just amazing to see. . ."** he takes a DVD case out of his messenger bag and closes his eyes handing the case to her. **"And. . . I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!"**

She seems to take it back cautiously, a frown of confusion on her face.

**"Seeya thanks!"** he then bolts for the door.

We all watch him until the brunette bounces back into reality and realizes- this was HIM she was receiving this back from, with a nervous expression no less. And knowing him. . . **" ! Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!"**

**"Argh!"**

**" ! "** Another crash resounds. One that was similar to the this morning's catastrophe. . . The blackette and I felt our sweat forming. We both walked over nervously and watched as the kicked-in-the-crotch boy winces in pain. Chie takes her distance and opens the DVD case expecting the worst. **"What the! I can't believe this! It is completely cracked! My _'TRAIL OF THE DRAGON'_. . .!"**

**"I think mine's cracked too. . . C-Critical hit to the nads. . . "**

Dear god, that didn't sound pleasant. I had a choice of staying silent, saying something to console him, or let Yukiko say something that she was literally eye-bugged about. Well, I decide to say what I wanted, since I had practically ignored his first plea for him in the morning. **"A-Are you okay. . . ?"** He looks up at me, but the pained expression still painted all over his face.** "O-Oh, Miss. . . Are you worried about me. . . ?"** Green Jacket shakes her head furiously, slips the DVD case into her bag and takes my arm and Yukiko's. **"He's _fine_, guys. Let's ditch him and go home."** Her angry tone was amusing, but I knew it was nothing to be reckoned with. I had no choice but to go follow those two who already started for the door. Yet, no one said I couldn't steal another glance at him. . . still hopping. . . in pain. Another feeling said that it was best to leave him be. So I scurried down the halls to catch up to the friends. The three of us girls had a mini chat as we got our shoes from the locker and headed outside. To my content, it was no longer raining. Though, it didn't get rid of the frigid chill from the aftermath of the shower. It was quite odd to have such a chill in the Spring. Chie, Yukiko and I walked from the gates of the school only to be stopped again by a male- who I didn't recall seeing before. Puzzling stares and unsure glances were exchanged for the 5 seconds of confrontation.

**"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"** I examine the boy with messy black hair, fish eyes and big lips who directly asks Yukiko. Judging by his uniform, he looked from the rival school I had heard about in today somewhere along the lines- green tie, jet black blazer. . . Well- tossing that aside, there were a few things wrong with his sentence. How could he be asking if her name was _'Yuki'_? Calling someone by their first name and without an honorific in Japan meant intimacy and had even more significance if it was used in a nickname kind of sense. The boy didn't look like he even knew the blackette, and he was calling her by her first name AND asking her out? I made a face of misunderstanding.

**" ? What. . .? W-Who are you?"** Yukiko stepped back slightly behind Chie.

Two passerby's saw the scene.** "What's up with him? What school's he from?"**

**"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move. . ."**

**"I bet you a can of TAP he gets knocked out."**

**"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"**

The two went off in conversation about how pretty and refined Yukiko was. Well, agreed that she was very pretty, and I wouldn't mind joining them. But with her standing a few feet away, you'd think that she wouldn't feel awkward hearing it. . .

The strange student from earlier urges on. **"Um, s-so. . . are you coming or not?"**

**"I-I'm not going. . ."** she said rather bluntly to him.

**". . . Fine!"** And just like that, he made a mad dash away. **". . ."** I said nothing. . . That was quite. . . random. **"Wh-What did he want from me?"** Yukiko nudged her friend hoping that her befuddled voice would reach her. **"What did he _want_. . .? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date!"** Chie replied in disbelief that her long haired companion didn't get the message. **"Huh? Really?"** the two girls stared at each other for a few seconds.** "You really had no clue? Sheesh."** Chie puts a balled fist up to her lips and shifts onto a different leg. **"But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy the way he called you Yuki all the sudden."** My thoughts exactly. . . . . . . . Huh. Suddenly, there it was again! That annoying creaking noise! But if I heard that, that meant- **"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel. You got me the same way last year."** That boy who bowed to me from earlier came in walking with his yellow bike. . . Oh- and he seemed okay now from Chie's high kick, which was a relief. I'm sure it was tough being a boy- just think about it: one blow to your weak point and you were down for the count. . . Actually- that could be applied to life too- like at school when you're studying. Oh- who cares. The Amagi girl cocked her head to the side. **" ? I don't recall doing that."**

**"Whoa, you serious! So then, you wanna hang out sometime!"** the cycling boy perks up and winked at her.

**"I'd rather not."**

There is a long awkward silence between all of us. The color on the male's face then drains of color and he goes completely deadpan. Was it pity that I felt? **". . . That'll teach me to get my hopes up."** I exhaled deeply. **"Anyways, you guys better not bother the little transfer student too much."** D-Did he just call me _'little'_? I-I'm not. . . Little. I turned away from brunette slightly and made sure I didn't show any signs of caring on my face as he cycled away. **"W-We're just curious is all!"** the other brunette snaps, despite the fact he was far already. Speeding perhaps. **"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. . ."** As soon as Yukiko turned to me and apologized, I heard the footsteps of many others now coming to watch the scene. I swear, could people here get any nosier? T-Then again, we were right smack in the middle of the school gates. I shook my head, which meant I accepted her apology, I didn't mind hanging out with them at all- and I wouldn't say they literally 'dragged me in' to this. . . Chie notices the increase in bystanders. **"C'mon, let's go. Everybody's staring."** The way she speed walked ahead made it look like she was power walking away from us in style. The red girl and I exchange glances and finally decide to follow.

The conversation gets animated, and I tell the two why I came here, mentioning every single little detail to try and make it sound interesting- even though it wasn't. I even told the two about my random headaches. They listen intently until we came to a sudden stop. Chie starts commenting,** "Ah. . . so you moved here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious."** but pauses to look around. A frown replaces the fascinated grin on her face. **"There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside. Oh! But there is something from Mt. Yasogami. . . I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kind of famous. Oh wait, there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"** The brought up girl interrupts to protest slightly. "Huh? It's. . . Just an old inn." There is a slight vibe of bitterness in her voice, I pick up easily. It had threw me off, but Chie seemed totally oblivious to it. I could contemplate about that later if I remembered. **"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."**

**". . . I don't think that's entirely true."**

However, Satonaka kept trailing on. **"Y'know, Yukiko's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?"**

**"C'mon, stop it. . ."** Amagi steps forward, about to say something to make sure to convince me. **"Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! . . . . . Wait no! Wh-What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend! Geez. . . Chie."**

**"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city that isn't Yosuke, and you barely said a word!"** Her sudden enthusiasm dies out as her eyes meet something that takes her way from the whole conversation. Chie gazes up ahead and so do I. **"Hey, what's that?**

Walking up ahead, I noticed the crowd of people against barricades that were blocking one of the streets to the left. They looked scared, surprised, sorrowful. . . There were so many of them and so many emotions, it was hard to try and figure out what happened here- but if my hunches were correct- was this the accident the school was talking about earlier? The two students who seemed to be gossiping in class were here too, but only watched with no expressions on their faces at all. Others had cell phones, trying to take a picture of the scene, Police Officers, who were obviously past the barricades to put traffic cones to prevent drivers from coming in through the other side. We girls stepped closer to get a good look, and noticed something under a white sheet on the ground. . . **"T-That couldn't be. . . ?"** Was someone dead. . . ? My body shivered because there were no cars, or crashes, no blood that could've signaled a specific accident. . . It just felt. . . Creepy. A shopping housewife spoke quite loudly to another housewife. **"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down the street. . ."** A high schooler?** "Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"** . . . Hanging? Wait- from one of the power line antennas? I gazed over the nearest one. Some of the rods and wires around it were snapped. "I wanted to see it too." One housewife clutches her bag of groceries to her chest and grimaces.** "Uh, you got here too late. . . The police and fire department already took it down just a moment ago. "** . . . I shot a nervous glance at the two girls beside me, however they only frowned. **"Well. . . I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here. "**

Chie gasps.**"Wait. . . What did she just say? A dead body!"** My assumptions were right. Someone got killed. But. . . I wondered how. A man came walking from the scene, red tie, gray dress shirt, jacket slung over his shoulder- I-It was Dojima. . . He seemed to stop to gaze at the crowd, but then he noticed. . . me. I flinched. I knew this wasn't going to end well. . . He speed walks over. **"Hey. What're you doing here?"** Well- I know we three didn't wander over here on purpose. . .** "W-We're just passing by."** I inwardly sighed. **". . . Hmph. I see."** The detective scratches his head and sighs deeply. **"That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here. . ."**

The brunette taps my shoulder lightly and asks. **". . . You know this guy?"**

I nod.

**"I'm Detective Dojima, Suzumi's guardian. Uhh. . . Well, how should I say this. . . I hope you get along with her."** he pauses to look at the scene. **"But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home."**

Though Dojima seemed nice when I met him, he really knew how to send shivers down my spine as an interrogating detective. We watched him walk back to the investigation and other police officers, when a young detective, maybe in his 20's who is covering his mouth, sloppy attire only briefly seen, dashed right passed him. He goes to the river bank and kneels. **"Ngh. . . Uuuurrghhh. . . "** We all looked away, save for Dojima. **"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!"** he yelled at the disoriented man. **"I-I'm sorry. . .Nngh. . ."** He says in response. I felt sorry for him- it didn't feel like his fault. Wouldn't anyone have done that? Detectives sure had it tough. The more experienced man sighs. **"Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!"** The young detective momentarily runs by us.

**"Was this what that announcement was about. . . ?"**

**"What do they mean. . . it was hanging from the antenna. . . ?"**

Tension rises, and traces of the carefree mood we had only a few minutes ago could no longer be found. . . Chie faces Yukiko. **"Hey, Yukiko. . . Why don't we go to Junes some other time?"** The nodding blackette says, **"Good idea. . ."** before they face me again.** "Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best."** She puts her hands on the sides of her green jacket and tries to smile, but nothing comes out. Understandable. . . **"Yeah, let's."** I couldn't agree more, because today. . . Was- different. They walk off in another direction, and I make my way back to the Dojima residence where Nanko probably is right now. . .

**- Evening -**

Nanako sits in front of the TV as usual, though her head constantly turns from right to left. She has a juice box in hand and sits on a pillow, but keeps fidgeting rather impatiently.** "I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight. . ."** She gazes at the screen in front of her. On the TV, there is a commercial for Featherman R, which is about a group of rangers with different colored outfits or suits who work together to fight evil robots from taking over the world. And then a commercial for Magical Detective Loveline that comes on, which seems to be about a pink-haired heroine and her canine partner who go around solving mysteries with the power of love. . . . TV these days. But the news flashes on as Loveline makes her disappearance from the screen with a little magic. The reporter man shuffles through his papers and scans them with his eyes before attempting to even look at the camera. _**[[Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba.]]**_ The School Zone is shown on TV. . . . . If you looked closely at the crowd in the background, you saw a girl with a red sweater, a girl with a green jacket, and another with silver braided hair. My sweat drops. Hopefully Nanako didn't catch that. . . This must've been the incident that took place After School. . . _**[[The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old at the local Television Station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's Investigation have revealed. . .]]**_ The report is interrupted by the little brunette who stops to gasp and cover her mouth. **"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works! . . . . . ."** She seemed very startled, therefore I couldn't help but feel very concerned. **"It'll be alright."** I tried to console her a bit. However, she just frowned more. **". . . I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens."**

_**[[The body was found hanging from a large television antenna a top a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was found in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. At thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow.]]**_ . . . It seems that the local TV station's announcer was found dead near the Yasogami High School Campus. . . The announcer, Mayumi Yamano. . . Her affair with a local councilman's secretary had been on the news just the other day.

**"They found her on the roof? That's scary, . ."** She bits her lip and clutches at the juice box in hand. The TV flashes again, and Nanako looks up, as if she was accustomed to what would be on next. **"Oh, it's Junes!"**

_**[[At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Comes see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! ~ Every day's great at your Junes ~!]]**_

**"~ Every day's great at your Junes ~!"** The girl sings in reply to the song enthusiastically. She then looks at me with glowing eyes- expecting me to do or say something. . .

**"Your Junes~!"** I sang along after her, for the heck of it. It made her smile- and she took it very happily. **"You memorized it already?"** Nanako grins. **"I'm the best one in my class!"** She begins to sing the song to herself over and over again while I listen. She really was a cute girl. it seems as though she completely forgotten all about the scary story on TV. I was vastly tired from adapting to my new environment. . . I decide to rest in my room. _The night passes_. . .


	4. Chapter 3: Midnight Channel

_Fem-Souji/Yuu! When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references.

**A/N: **Aaand Chapter 3. . . . Another boring chapter. Did I mention it was boring? C: For those who are wondering as to why I'm updating so quickly. . . It's because I actually started this story on 2/14/12. I'm just posting what I have completed up until now. So that means you have 5 good chapters to read until you really have to wait. As we speak, I'm in the midst of finishing Chapter 6. . . Er, enough talk. Read and review! Like right nao.

**DISCLAIMER!:** I don't own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance. . .  
>if I did, Mara would be censored.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Midnight Channel.<strong>

**Wednesday,** **April 13, 2011**  
><strong>- Early Morning -<strong>

I woke up again today, surprisingly with no odd dream. Doing the usual, I got dressed, had breakfast with Nanako- since Dojima still wasn't home, and left for school. Yet- something today told me I was going to get lost on the way there. . . I found myself in one of the school zones, however didn't know which one. The sign up ahead was a little too far to run over to just yet, so I kept on walking. Would I be late if I didn't speed it up a bit? The thought of turning back and trying to find another route occurred to me, since this one looked hardly familiar. . . Just as I turned my head to do so, a boy on a bike had zoomed past me, god knows how fast. I was correct when I predicted what would happen next, and heard a loud boom. **". . . . ?"** The poor lad hit the dumpster before somehow rolling into a trashcan, his yellow bike discarded to his right. This was the guy from yesterday. . . ? My feet walked itself over to him in concern and curiosity. He rolled around inside of the trashcan viciously in hopes of getting out, but to no avail. **"S-Someone. . ."** he cried out. **". . ."** It seemed as though this was a good time to help out and not ignore him again. . . **"H-Hey, give me your hand. . . !"**I knelt down and spoke so he could hear me.

. . .

After about a good 5 minutes of him struggling, I had finally been able to pull him out. A relieved smile was evident on his face as he examined that nothing was on him or his hair. He was also lucky that there was no stench lingering to him either. Once the rolling student finished making sure he was alright, he checked his bike and picked it up. And after that, looked at me for the first time today. Widened eyes greeted me for a few seconds, but then it shortly turned into a happy-go-lucky wink. **"Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm. . . "** he gazed up into the sky. **"Oh yeah, that's right. You're that little transfer student, Suzumi Seta."**Did he really have to go and address me as 'little' again? Also, it didn't help at all that I had to look up at him slightly as he spoke. . . The brunette had looked at my face, all the way down to my feet, which made me a little uncomfy. I tried to ignore it nonetheless.

**"Well, I'm ****Yosuke Hanamura****. Nice to meet ya."** he placed his hand on his chest and bowed to me the same way as yesterday. . . . I couldn't help but stare at the odd boy. **"It's nice to meet you too."** Yosuke grins all the while and nods. He was talking with Chie and Yukiko yesterday, but to me it seemed as though he hadn't talked to a girl in years. It was just a feeling a got. He seemed to be alright despite the tremendous dent he left on the dumpster over there. . . **"Say,"** he grabs my attention. **"Did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging on an antenna! You think that was some kind of warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."**

Yeah, now that he mentioned it- that was odd. **"You might be right."**

I nodded as the boy looked over to one of the telephone lines, even though it wasn't the exact one that was broken from yesterday. **"Dangling a dead body over the roof like that. . . That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place."** He winces. I suppose he was going over all the gory details within his head. **"O-Oh crap, we're late!"** he suddenly shoots up. My eyes widened too- if I hadn't lost track of the time. . .! **"You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine."** . . . . . . As much as I wanted to pass on the offer, it looks like there wasn't time for a second option. it just that the way he seemed to handle his bike- I felt the little hairs on my neck stick up. **"S-Sure?"** He grinned happily and reached over to his bike handles, taking an orange helmet from the right side and placing it in my arms. **"I don't usually wear this, but I bring it with me in case I really need it. If we get into another crash, you should wear this."** G-Good point, I didn't want to get into a crash with him. Not that I didn't trust him or anything. As I was adjusting the protection on my head, the brunette reached over to buckle the straps under my chin. His fingers had brushed around my neck a little and caused me to shudder. It's not that I haven't been close to a guy before. . . I couldn't explain this feeling either. Well- at least I know he was going to be a good friend. **"There ya go. Anyways- c'mon. Just hold on to me, we'll be there in a flash!"**

**"Please not too fast."**I fidgeted as my arms were forced to warp around his waist.

**"Hm? Alright. Here we go!"**

. . .

**- Morning -**

Luckily, we get there on time. No one is in front of the school, but the some teachers came out to close the gates a little after we made it. To my relief, no one saw us together either. I waited for Yosuke as he heavily chained his bike to a nearby rack. What caught me off guard was the way he grabbed my sleeve and started running. **"Oi, remember- we've got King Moron first period! If we don't get there now, we'll surely be tortured to death by his on-going rants! If we run we can probably get there in time!"** Good call, I didn't want to get yelled at by that man again- not that I couldn't take it. He took lead and and dashed up the stairs and through the halls. The door, which is closed, Yosuke slides open. Much to my relief, Morooka wasn't here yet. However, we were been greeted by intense stares from our classmates anyway. Well, it was probably because we were panting in sync, and or that Yosuke looked quite disoriented. T-That's right, he was the one biking too, so he didn't have any time to take a breather. . . I nudged him as we made our way to our respective seats. **"Thanks, Yosuke. I really appreciate i-"** The world stopped. In an instant, I had realized I addressed him with his first name- not his last, no honorific used. However, I'm sure he didn't seem to notice what came out of my mouth, because of the way he inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down. **"H-Hm? Yeah, a-anytime."** He takes a seat behind me and our buck-toothed teacher comes in to start the lesson. . . Note to self: second day of school- _also_interesting.

. . .

Morooka slams his attendance book on his desk. **"Be quiet, you idiots! You guys ARE in high school, aren't you! Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have common sense?"** Can't he shut up? Doesn't he have common sense? **"First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice. . . I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored!"** He should look in a mirror and re-evaluate himself first before trying to peg us! **"And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that're curious about the murder! Got it! Now get your books out!"**. . . The lecture was long, boring, and just extremely irritating. I was forced to pay attention if I wanted to pass though. After a few minutes of pulling my hair out over this, I felt as though I finally understood what he was trying to teach. . . Only because I read the text book beneath me as he yapped. I felt as though my knowledge had increased by a little bit.

. . . School passes by on a dull note.

**- After School -**

Somehow, I find Yosuke over at my desk, stretching, then folding his arms while I managed my things. **"So, you getting used to this place?"** he asks nonchalantly. I'd have to think about that. Well, the air was fresh, I guess my relatives were nice, I made a few friends throughout the school day. . . **"Yeah."** That was my only answer for now. It's not like something went horribly wrong- besides King Moron that is. **"Wow, that was fast."** The boy beams in surprise. **"There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain **_**something**_** you can't get anywhere else. The air's clear, the food's great. . . Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?"** He laughs heartily. **"I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."**

**"H-Huh. . ?"** It's true that I helped him out this morning. . . But he did give me a ride to school. That wouldn't be fair. **"But, you gave me a ride to school. . . That counts as something- right?"**I ask him.

Before he gets a chance to respond, a certain girl with a green jacket comes waltzing by at the sound of food. **"What about me, huh? No apologies? My 'Trail of the Dragon?' "** She places her hands on her hips and glares at him menacingly. **"Oh- and what was up with you two this morning? I saw you and Suzumi get off your bike from the window. . ."**E-eh? She saw that? W-who else. . . ?

Yosuke disregarded the last thing she said and sighed. **"Urgh. . . You **_**always**_** come around when I'm taking about food. . ."**

**"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us too?"**she gazed over to her friend who packs up her stuff and then stands.

**"I'll pass. . . I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway."**The blackette says.

**"Wow, Yukiko-san. You started training to take over the business?"**The boy next to me adds with a tone that screams, 'I'm impressed'.

She shakes her head defiantly. **"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well. I should be on my way. . ."**

Yukiko walks out of the classroom, not looking back to even say goodbye to Chie. It seemed to bother the green jacket girl, but she shook it off as quickly as it reached her. Yukiko must've been really busy, and it would be best not to bother her in that case. **"Oh well. We should get going too. "**Satonaka grabs onto my arm and pulls us to the door where Yukiko had left from.

**"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people?"**

. . .

. . . Yosuke brought Chie and I to Junes, which was what the building we had entered said. I know this place it had to be special, since it drove the gloomy Nanako crazy, but in a good way. Before I knew it, I went up the elevator with the two, and ended up in a food court. **". . . ?"** This is the place Nanako loved? It was practically a convenience store, judging by the automatic doors leading to the inside on my left. The display cases had mannequins of pro golfers, baseball stars, kendo and judo fighters, and not to mention their respective equipment too. Chie sat me down at a table, but my eyes still wandered. Though this place wasn't something I'd go 'crazy' about. . . It did feel. . . _Pretty hip_. As soon as Yosuke returned with our food, it looked as though Chie popped a blood vessel. She started yelling at him. **"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about. . .? They don't have grilled steak here!"**

He sat down calmly, and continued folding his arms. **"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans."**

**"Still, that's no reason to take us to **_**your**_** place."**

**"Dude, this isn't my place or anything."**

I looked at them both as they conversed about how Junes was Yosuke's. **". . . ?"** I cocked my head. I don't get it. The two caught my gaze and nodded- nodded about what? I was seriously lost. **"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh? I moved here from another city six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So. . . Our entire family came out here. . . "** He stated it bluntly, as if it was nothing. He was practically the son of this seemingly big business. Quite cool in my opinion, actually. He picked up a soda from the tray he had put down on the table from earlier. **"Here, this is to welcome you to town."** He urged that I pick up my soda as well. Was it TAP? I opened the lid to see what was inside it. Aw, it was just 'Orange Smash.' **"Satonaka, yours is on me too."**

**"Yeah, I know."**she reached across the table to get her drink.

We lifted our cups in the air and began drinking. After a while, the conversation brightened up over small talk. Chie sits back in a relaxed manner. **"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and. . . Oh, uh. . ."** She stopped and her words faded out into silence. I could immediately understand why, with the face of dissatisfaction Yosuke made just then. **". . . You can't blame it all on Junes, can you? . . ."** He sighs perplexedly. The sound of a chair's legs scraping against the ground, and then being pulled in, suddenly catches the boy's attention. **"Hey. . . It's Saki-senpai!"** he turns his head to my right and gazes at the girl with ashy light brown hair, who looked pale. She had her elbows on a nearby table and her face in her hands. I wonder what was wrong? **"Sorry, be right back."**Yosuke left in a flash to get over to her.

**"Who's that?"**I ask Chie who also seems to be watching in amusement.

**"Oh, that's ****Saki Konishi****. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district."** I comprehended as the girl finished her sentence, however started talking again after a few seconds. **". . . I think she's working her part-time though."**

She and I gaze at Yosuke chatting with her happily, however the very tired girl didn't seem to want to hear it. . . . I could only hear brief things in the conversation, since they were sitting just slightly away from us.

**"Heeey! I'm finally on break. . ."** that girl seems to say. **"What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?"**

**"Madam, you wound me!"** he seems to joke with her. **"Kidding aside. . . .You look down. Did something happen?"**

**". . . It's nothing. . . Just a little tired."**

**"Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen, I. . ."**

She chuckles to herself and clutches at the ends of the apron she has on. **"I'm okay. Thanks, though."** Even with that said, she stops to take her face into her hands and wipe of that sweat. **"Ugh. . . Why'd I leave school early yesterday?"**

**" ? "**

**"Hey. . . Is she the kid who transferred here?"**

I catch her looking at me, as if I was some kind of scapegoat. Or at least, that was my first impression. Saki Konishi walks over with Yosuke following. I gaze up to my upperclassmen, and I have to say, she did look a little pretty. **"Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the guys much. . ."** Well, that I couldn't argue with. I hadn't seen Yosuke with any other guy today or yesterday. He was either sitting alone, sleeping on a desk, or with. . . Chie and Yukiko. Come to think of it, I'm surprised he didn't bring anyone but Chie and I to Junes. Then again, he might not have wanted to pay for another person, but. . . **"N-not necessarily. . ."** he stutters. **"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right in to his face when he starts to annoy you."**. . . That didn't seem entirely true.

**"No, he's a great guy."**I couldn't help but protest a little.

**"Ahaha, I know. . . I'm just kidding."**

Yosuke, who still seemed to be listening scratched his head. **"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that."**

**"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go. . . Laters!"**

**"Oh, uh, Senpai. . . !"** But before his words could reach her, she was already gone. The brunette pauses in defeat and sits down, still not looking away from the direction she left in. He finally comes back down to earth with a chuckle, and turns back to us two girls. **"Hahah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way."** Satonaka slaps her knee in humor and places her elbows on the table while facing the Junes kid. **"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like brother, huh? Oh, I get it. So **_**that's**_** how it is. . . The daughter of a local family-run liquor store, and the scion of the invading chain. . . The flame of forbidden love!"**

**"Wha-! Dude, it's not like that."** So he claims, but I could see his cheeks lighting up in a rosy blush. His voice, also seemed to be disoriented. Green Jacket places her hands on the table. **"Oh reaaaally. . . Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart."**Before speaking again, she looks to me and to Yosuke to make sure we were listening intently. I was part of this too?

**"You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen. . . And they say that person's your soul mate."**

I look at Yosuke, and he looks at me, deadpanned. **"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. . . How can you get all excited over a childish urban legend like that?"** I don't know, seemed pretty interesting to me, but kinda dumb at the same time. It wouldn't hurt trying it out, however. **"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!"**Satonaka yells.

**"Of course I don't!"**

**"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!"**

**"Try it out. . . ? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself! . . . Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid. . ."**

I shrugged, not wanting to be part of their argument- not even the mediator.

**"All that aside. . . you know that 'incident' yesterday? You think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around. . . ? Heehee. . ."** Yosuke alters his voice to make it sound creepy. Actually- he just sounded like a dirty old man. Chie sighs and scowls at him. **"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one. . . ? All I am saying is, you two better try it out tonight."**She's really applying to me too? I never said it wasn't fake, or real. So let me get this straight- the Midnight Channel, where one can see one's soul mate on a rainy night.

The three of us spent a little more time in Junes eating and chatting, before parting ways. . .

. . .

**- Evening -**

Back at the Dojima Residence, it was yet another evening with Nanako-chan alone, no Dojima in the house. She had ordered delivery from a Aiya, the Chinese Diner in the shopping district with the money her Dad left us. **". . . . ."** The little girl sighs. **"Did your father call?"** I couldn't help but ask. She seemed to fidget while staring at the phone on the desk near the door. **"No, he always says he will. . ."** A two second silence lingers between us until the opening of a door is resounded behind me. Could that be him? **"Oh! He's home!"**Judging by Nanako's reaction, yes. The overjoyed individual watched as her fatigued father gradually made his way to the couch.

**"What a day. . ."** He groans. **"I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"**

The brunette only stomps her foot. **"No. You're late again. . ."**

**"I'm sorry. . . Been busy at work."** he answers, taking a seat on the sofa. **"Can you put the news on for me?"**

Nanako sighs and gives up, turning on the TV.

**[[- Next, more details in the devolving story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi.]]**

. . . It's a follow-up report about the incident yesterday. . . When Ms. Yamano, the TV announcer, was alive, she was having an affair with councilman's secretary. . . The man's wife seems to be Misuzu Hiiragi, and enka singer. Could the incident be tied to their lover's quarrel. . .? My mind drifted off in a daze, and I thought about many things, like when Chie, Yukiko, and I walked home from school one day, and ended up near the crime scene. Misuzu Hiiragi. . . _'Misuzu'_ . . . and_ 'Suzumi'_. . . When you come down to it, all you had to do is switch a few kanji and we had the same name. I think this was how bored I was.

**[[The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body.]]**

Dojima breathed out heavily. **"An interview with the kid? Where the hell did they find her?"**

The TV flashes, and there's a girl on the TV, her eyes were censored. Behind her, is apparently the North part of the Shopping District.

**[What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?]]**

**[["U-Umm. . ."]]**The female student tries to shy away from the camera, but to no avail as it keeps closing up on her. Her voice was altered as well, indistinct. I felt like I've seen her somewhere before. . .

The report nudges the mic closer to her face. **[[Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?]]**

**[[Huh. . . ? She was killed?]]**

**[[Oh, errr. . . So did you see anyone suspicious around here?]]**

**[[No, not really. . .]]**

**[[We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did have some **_**personal**_** business to take care of?]]**

**[[Huh? That's. . .]]**

The reporter's enthusiasm seemed to be perplexing the girl to no end. I felt sorry for her. If I looked closely, she reminded me of Saki Konishi, Yosuke's senpai. . .

The announcer finishes. **[[A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many store owners are raising concerns about losing customs as result. . . ]]**

**"Hmph."** The detective Dojima glares at the screen of the TV. **"If they lose more customers it'll be because you're making such a stink about it. . ."**

**[[It really is a bizarre care, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna. . . I'd have to say it a warning or a sign from the culprit.]]**a commentator from the side adds.

**[[Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime.]]**

Dojima clenches his fist. **"Loads of prank calls, though. . ."**

The commentator asks, **[[So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' finds are going to a police force who can't even figure out it this is an accident or a homicide?]]**

There is an eerie silence in the room, and it felt even worse than when Dojima was taking back to the TV. **[[We'll be back after these messages. . . :]]**

**[[At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Comes see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!  
>~ Every day's great at your Junes ~!]]<strong>

I look over to the girl in front of me. Cue Nanako Dojima's singing. **"~ Every day's great at your Junes ~!"** . . . And yet no matter how many times she sang that catchy tune about a convenience store, it always sounded cute. Without looking away from Junes' commercial, she blurted out, **"Hey Dad. . . Can we go to Junes together sometime?"**

**". . . . . . ."**

**". . . No?"** Nanako turns her head to her father. . . Only to find him sleeping. **". . . . . . Geez."** Dinner ends on a poor note. . . . The rain does not cease to let up. I remembered I had made a promise with Chie to try out the rumor about the Midnight Channel, so I decided to return to my room after washing my plate.

. . .

I could hear it raining outside as I waited alone in boredom for the clock to strike 12. Nanako and Dojima must've already gone to sleep, which meant I was the only one up at this hour. . . . Come to think of it, I wondered who else besides Yosuke and Chie would try to prove this urban legend tonight. If the rumor really was true, would I see my soul mate? It was almost midnight and practically seconds away. I stood up and decided to shut my curtains to remove the light from the moon shining on the screen. I gazed at my reflection intently, waiting for something to happen.

. . . . . . . . .

**"Hm."**But nothing showed up at all. I turned away.

. . . . . . . . .

_BzzZZzzZZbzzt. . ._

I heard a static noise behind me, a light shining on the curtains. C-Could it be. . . ?

**"Huh. . . ?"**

_BzzZZzzZZbzzt. . . Zzbztzzzbztttzzzz. . . ._

There was an image on the screen, it seemed like a low budget one. There was a girl on it, but with the screen flashing on and off like that- it was hard to tell what was going on. It looked as though she was being thrown back and forth, and hurled all over the place- looked like that girl was in. . . pain. At that moment, the blurry image on the screen disappeared when the lightning thundered in the background.

**"!"**

_**"I AM THOU, AND THOU ART I.  
>THOU ART THE ONE, WHO OPENS THE DOOR."<strong>_

**"Nnngh. . . !"** An excruciating pain filled my head as the voice resounded echoes, causing me to lose balance. I could no longer focus my eyes on anything as I moved all over the place, and crashed into the wall behind me moments after. Beads of sweat waterfalled from my cheeks and onto the ground as I desperately tried to maintain my grip on reality. **"Rrghh. . ."** I jerked, panting all the while. There was a crash of lighting, most likely from outside, that broke and shattered something into pieces, but snapped me out of my pain spell. Before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees trying to figure out what had happened. . . . The TV- it. . . I was so caught up in trying to comprehend everything, that I stood up and poked the screen without realizing it. **"!"** However, to my surprise, ripples of light had erupted from the surface in which I touched. **". . . . ."**Without thinking, I pressed my hand into the screen. Though, if I hadn't felt so disoriented at the moment, I would've had a heart attack when I felt my arm unbelievably sink deeper into the solid and past something- thick and compressing. As soon as I was deep enough, the only thing I had realized, was that I was being forcibly pulled in.

**"N-Naaagghhh-!"**

. . .

I opened my eyes and realized, I wasn't sucked in just yet. . . . My TV was so small, only my right arm and head fit through it. The rest of my body struggled to squeeze in, much to my relief. With one strong yank, I pulled myself out of the TV only to be greeted with the impact of hitting the cold floor, and the thin rug not helping one bit. My left shoulder slammed into ground heavily as my right hand had hit the wall. Though, I was lucky enough when I realized it could have been worse and that my head could've hit one of the table sides. Shuddering at the thought, my attention was grabbed by a voice calling for me in concern.

**_"Are you okay. . .?"_**

I-it was only Nanako who knocked and was standing outside my door.

**"K-Kind of." **I answered back and hid the agony in my tone.

**_"O-Okay. W-well, good night."_** And she had left for her room, just like that.

. . .

I stared back up to my TV. What in the world just happened. . .? I decided to talk to Yosuke and Chie about it tomorrow. . .


	5. Chapter 4: TV World

_Fem-Souji/Yuu! When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references.

**A/N: **You should've seen me when I wrote out this Chapter. It was because of the large amounts of dialogue. . . No- not even. Because all the characters, mainly Yosuke, Chie and Teddie kept alternating when speaking, I got this long stretched out page full of messy words. Not only that, but I hate when I have to use things like, 'The Junes kid this,' and 'Green Jacket that'. It's just really vexing. There's nothing wrong with repeating their real names a lot, but it bothers me when I do so. Long story short, this Chapter and the next one took me a long time to complete. D: Having them speak so often is kinda troublesome, so I was forced to cut some irrelevant dialogue out of the story, sorry! But anyways, Enjoy and Review! Mem wants.

**DISCLAIMER!:** I don't own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance. . .  
>If I did- Yosuke would definitely be datable candidate for Souji. :U<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The TV World.<strong>

**Thursday,** **April 14, 2011**  
><strong>- <em>Rainy <em>Morning-**

First period today thankfully wasn't with King Moron. What happened from last night was still bugging me, but of course, it could've all been just a dream. . . Yet one that just felt so real. And as much as I wanted to tell Chie who was to my right, and Yosuke, who sat behind me, I'd have to wait until after school depending how busy I was going to be, trying to take notes and adapt to Yasogami's hectic classes. But when I say hectic, I meant plain weird. In front of me was a very. . . uniquely dressed teacher. And no, it had nothing to do with the top or bottom she wore, it was just her get-up. She had on an Egyptian hat perched on her head which looked of real gold, god knows where or how she obtained such an item. And then there was some kind of staff she had in her hands. . . Why should I even ask? No, rather- Why in the world was I speculating about this? She pointed at us with the cane and held it at her chest proudly. **"Hello everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue, and I don't know how much you know about world history, but I'm an expert."** Ms. Sofue nods. **"First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser and look for lost items, and there's nothing more quiet like a romance. In fact, world history is a magnificent romance. History is like a river; it was born in the past and flows forever forward. I hope we can all enjoy the profundity of history together. Hohoho. And since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question."** She gazes around the room, and to my dismay, or eyes lock. **"Our transferette, Ms. Seta, please stand up."**

**" ! "**I did as instructed, but hesitantly stood.

She asks, pointing the staff at my face, **"When did A.D.- in other words, Anno Domini- begin?"**

W-What was this, American religion? Let's see. . . Knowing that. . . I think I knew the answer. It had to do something with their version of 'God', and his son. . . **"When Jesus was born."**I gave the answer I thought was correct.

She nods with a satisfied smirk. **"Ah, you seem to understand this well. And does anyone know what B.C. stands for? Oh, I'll just tell you. Before Christ, or the years before Christ was born. This is, of course, the way we count our years today, but it wasn't adopted in Western Europe until the 15th century. Hohoho, it was around that time that there were many religious wars and power shifts occurring. Anyhow, the world's beliefs have been in an ever-flowing tide since humanity began to emphasize religion. Most holidays are related to religion, you know. If you do some research, you may find some interesting facts. But regardless of the culture or the tradition, the tide decides who will survive in the present and the future. And those survivors ensure that their will is passed down to the next generation. . . But now it's time to start from the beginning. Let's take a look at the origin of civilization. . ."**I sat down in relief. I had given the right answer! A wave of knowledge had swept over me, and I actually felt like I was getting somewhere. For the rest of the class, and for the rest of the day, and listened intently on the lectures. . .

. . .

**- After School -**

**"Y-Yo. Um. . ."** I saw Yosuke walking over to me in the corner of my eye, looking a little bit pale. I face him and cock my head. . . Oh- that's right, I had to tell them about last night too. . . However, he stutters, trying to look for words. **" ? "** I cocked my head again. If he wanted to say something, couldn't he just say it straight out, and not make me nervous in any way? **"It's uh, not really that important, but. . . Well, yesterday on TV, I. . .** The brunette pinches the space in between his eyes brows before he could get done with anything. **"Oh, uhh. . . Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha. . ."** Chie walked over to us seconds later with a concerned look on her face. If anything, I thought the first thing she'd talk to us about, was about how the Midnight Channel was true. Unless everything that had happened yesterday was a dream, of course. Hands on her hips as usual, she motions to the boy beside me. **"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."**

**"I wonder if that's why she looked so down. . . She doesn't seem to be at school today either."**he frowns.

Yukiko stands up, trying to head to the door as quick as possible. But she is, however, stopped by Green Jacket. **"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?"**

**"Things are really out of hand right now. . . I'm sorry."** and she leaves yet seemed to agree with me that she was acting strange as we exchanged glances of concern. Then again, I only met her two days ago. **"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?"**he asks Satonaka.

**"I-I guess they're running her ragged. . ."** The girl then jumps at something that had formed in her head. **"By the way, did you see. . . it. . . last night?"**

**"Huh. . . ? Uh, well. . . What about you?"**Yosuke suddenly tries to shy away from answering the topic.

**"I did! I seriously saw a girl!"** she yells. **"But. . . my soul mate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean? I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure. . . Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and. . . "** Yosuke interrupts, breaking into a cold sweat. **" ! Hey. . . I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier. . ."**

**"Wait, so you saw it too! And we saw the same girl. . . ? Does that mean. . . we have the same soul mate?"**

**"How should I know?"** he then gazes over to me. **"How 'bout you? Did you see it?"**

I nodded frantically. Now was my chance to tell them. **"W-Well. About that. . . I wanted to tell you guys about last night that's been bothering me. You see. . . . . ."** I told them about what happened with the Midnight Channel, not missing one detail. As I mentioned the voice in my head, their faces scrunched up into confusion. That however, was the first thing. The second thing was how my arm had sunk into the TV- that part being in which I felt I lost them completely. The two brunette's looked at me in disbelief, sweat dropping. A silence passes as I finish, but Hanamura takes the initiative to keep the conversation alive. **"It sounds like we all saw the same person. . . But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV. . . ? Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of it."** he laughs heartily. **"That'd be one interesting dream, though."** Chie brings up. **"I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic."** I shake my head. I couldn't just toss aside the fact it felt so real though. . . She continues, **"Well, if it had been bigger, the-"** . . . and stops as if she thought of something great in reply to that. **"Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV."**

**"Oh yeah? Well, flat-screen TV's are definitely these days."** Yosuke tells her. **"Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month."**

**"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaaa!"**

I watched as Chie mimicked a pose as if she was ready to fight. Yosuke, who ignored that, turned back to me and winked. **"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for your small body to fit into, hehe."**Part of me wanted to throw him back into a trashcan and watch him roll all over the place. But as I suspected, they didn't believe me at all. . . Th-Then again- it was hard to try and believe myself after all that's happened. I mean, sticking my hand into the TV? Maybe it was something I ate last night from Aiya. . . I decided to go with them to Junes.

. . .

_'Junes, Electronic department'. . ._

I found myself standing with those two, in front of one of the largest TV's in the isle. Chie in the middle, Yosuke on the right, and me on the left. The Junes kid, looked rather pleased with himself for showing this to us. **"Wow, this is huge! And. . ."** We all stared at it for a good while until Satonaka decided to look at the price. **"Holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?"** I looked over her shoulder to look at the tag. One zero. . . Two zeros. . . Three, Four. . ! Who could actually afford this? I highly doubted that there was anyone in the city, let alone Inaba, who would actually pay their good hard-earned yen for this. **"I dunno. . . Rich folks?"** Yosuke seemed to answer our question. **"Honestly, not many people shop for TV's here. That's why we don't have clerks around."**

She nods, but in disappointment. **"Huh. . . Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking is free."**

The two of them shrug their shoulders and stare at the screen in front of them. . . then to me . . . and then back at it again. Stepping forward, both brunette's try patting it with their hands. The TV was moved back a tiny bit, but nothing actually happened. **". . ."**Even after all that, they still were curious to try it out. . .? . . . They step back, unsuccessful.

**". . . Nope, can't get in. Figures."**

**"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream."**

I watch as they both chat about it. Yosuke places his hand in back of the TV. **"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side. . . Argh, what am I saying!"** he flips his brownish-orange hair back and pats the girl next to him on the shoulder. **"So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?"** The girl puts her balled fist against her lower lip. **"O-Oh, they said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?"** They walk over to a smaller TV to the right. It was not even half the size of the one in front of me, so I assumed it would be at a better price. The male clears his throat and speaks in a mock professional tone. **"Well, Miss, might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring. . ."** She smacks him in the back of the head after bending down to read the sticker. **"Wha- that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeros!"**

. . . They seem to drift off further down the isle. . . As for me, I return my gaze to the gigantic flat-screen in front of my face. With a TV this big, I really might be able to go inside of it and not get stuck. . . I stepped forward to test if what happened yesterday was a dream or not. There were many things going on inside my head. . . What was that voice, calling me? What if the rules only applied to the Midnight Channel? **"Hm. . ."** I placed my hands on the screen. . . **" ! "** To my horror, my hand slipped in cleanly. Being so unprepared for this, I almost lost my balance and fell right through. **"G-Gosh. . ."** Was the only word I had for all this. . . I could only gaze at my hand in disbelief. Yosuke came back to check on me, strangely- at the best _and_worst time.

**"Oh yeah, Suzumi-chan, what kind of TV do you- !"**

Chie comes to the scene. **"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke- !"**

**"I-Is her arm. . . in the TV. . . !"**

I gazed at them worriedly, and then back to my hands that seemed to have sunk deeper in as the seconds passed by.

**"Whoa. . . Uhhh. . . Is that some kinda. . . new model? L-Like with a new function?"**

**"Hell no!"**

The both of them rush over to me, staring in awe as more than half my arm was being surrounded by ripples of light. Honestly, I was scared half to death that I was proving my own doubts correct. New questions were already forming in my head, however. What was going on? How. . . Was this even possible? **"You gotta be kidding me. . . Did you really stick your hand through the screen?"** Chie flusteredly gasped and inched closer and closer to the screen. I only looked at her with that _'well, what does it look like to you?'_ face. I tried to process everything, but to no avail. My eyes, to my dismay, weren't deceiving me at all. **"Oh man. . . This is for real. . . That's some magic trick, man! S-So how's it work, huh! What's the magician's secret!"** And to the male, I shook my head. Both of them were staring holes into me, astonished. . . **"Hm."**It then occurred to me seconds later, that I may be able to put in more than just my arm. . . Holding on to the table beneath me for support, I stuck my head in.

**"H-HEY, don't do that! What're you doing!"**Yosuke exclaims and tries to pull me back out.

**"Oh my God!"**Chie screams.

I look within the surroundings, and tell them, **". . . There's empty space inside. . ."**

**"Wh-What do you mean, 'inside'!"**

**"Wh-What do you mean, 'empty space'!"**

I look all around, but all there was is. . . Fog. **"It's. . . Very spacious in here. . ."**

**"Wh-What do you mean, 'spacious'!"**

**"I mean, what's going on!"**

Though I could barely make out what they were saying from the other side, I could tell just the kind of commotion they were making. Chie and Yosuke were moving or running around so much, that it caused my long skirt to flow with the wind currents they had been making. **". . ." **I knew it would be best if I pulled out to stop them from making a ruckus, but I felt as though I wanted to find out what was really here- what was calling me- no matter how weird the result. Chie and Yosuke's voices were slightly drowned out by the static. . .

**"Holy crap. . . I-I think this is all too much for my bladder. . ."**

**"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!"**

**"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go. . . Aaarrgh! Can't. . . hold it. . . anymore. . . !"**

He ran to the left, but momentarily came back. . .

**"Shit! Costumers! They're coming!"**I heard him yell.

**"What! But we've got a girl half stuck in a TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do!"**

That makes alarm bells ring inside my head. . . . I guess now would be a good time to get out before it was too late. . . **"Mm."**I tried finding the floor with my feet, when suddenly- it hit me. Literally. From my rear, something slammed into my back, causing me to jolt forward and fall in.

**"What the! W-Wai-WHOA!"**

. . .

As soon as I was pushed in, I knew I was going to be free falling somehow. And my guesses were correct. However, the fact that I was unexpectedly pushed in face-first, now hurdling through the air violently without any control of my body, and from god knows how high, made me scared. It was extremely hard to position myself for the impact of the ground. W-wait, was there even going to a ground? Or would I just continue f-falling! Suddenly, I could hear screams, indicating to me that somehow Chie and Yosuke where here too, falling with me for some reason. I braced myself for the pain, and sooner than I had expected, I impacted with the floor. . . **"E-Eek. . .?"** I did hit the ground, but didn't hear the similar, large cracking sound Chie had made earlier, or feel much pain. . . Speaking of which- why wasn't the ground hard? . . . **". . . !"** I realized what I landed on wasn't the floor at all, but a Yosuke Hanamura cushion that broke my fall. All too surprised, I stood up and made sure I didn't injure him too much. **"Arrghh. . . Why? I l think I landed. . . right on my wallet too. . . !"** he grunted in agony. I couldn't help but feel guilty as he laid there. **"Man. . . Where are we? What is this place. . . !"** Chie looks around while rubbing her neck. **"I-Is this someplace inside Junes?"** I helped Yosuke stand because he practically looked dead. **"H-Hell no, it isn't. I mean we fell through a TV! . . . . . . A-Actually, uh. What. . . Is going on here?"**It was all. . . yellow and blurry. There wasn't much to with it obscuring our visions. All we could really accomplish was hopelessly scanning around in hopes of finding something while feeling totally and utterly befuddled. . .

**"H-haa. . . So. . . uh. . . We're still alive. . . right?"**Chie asks, but seemed to be on the verge of crying right now.

With pure understanding, I ask the two without trying to worry about anything else, **"Are you guys okay?"**

**"I think my butt's cracked now. . ."**Yosuke grimaces.

**"Of course it is!"**she yells.

**"Whoa. . ."**

**"Wh-What now! Did you wet your pants!"**

**"No, stupid! Look around!"**

**" ? "** What was there to see other then thick fog- **"O-Oh. . . !"** There were stage lights hanging from steel bars that towered over and shone on us, little bridges that led to who knows where, wires that hung from the setting, and ladders in the most random of places. . . This whole area was just more than creepy, and. . . oddly phosphorescent.- too drunk with yellow, and so cold. The messy fog had literally seemed to be leaking from every single corner and inch of this place. . . . How could I have fallen through a TV in Junes and end up here? **"Is this. . . a studio? All this fog. . . Or is it smoke?"**Chie had asked, which suddenly reminded me that I wasn't alone, much to my relief. She was right- it did look like some kind of studio.

**"There's not place like this in Inaba, is there. . . ?"**

**"Hell no. . ."** Yosuke steps in between us. **"But man. . . this is huge. . ."**

**"What're we gonna do. . . ?"**

. . . It seemed as though we could only do what we can at the moment. **"Let's look around."**I suggested to the two.

**"B-but, wait! Look, we need to get home and-!"** The girl ran around frantically to find any doors or ladders we could take to get out of here. **". . . H-Huh. . . ? Wait a minute. . . Which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in. . . or out!"**

W-wait, what did she say. . . ! No way in or out? **"H-Huh. . . !"**

**"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!"**

How could _any_of this be? I really regretted sticking my hand in the TV now. . .

**"I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!"**Chie cries and stomps her foot repeatedly while yelling into the open space.

**"Okay. . . so how!"**

I watched them both scream and yell at each other out of fear. By the looks of it, this was going in a very bad direction. If it kept going on, we'd have an all-out fight for all the wrong reasons. . . I stepped in between the two, nervously and pushed them away from each other. **"L-Let's calm down, guys."** Just being in between them was terrifying. There was some kind of aura that said 'I'm gonna tear you apart'. . . Yet- I had to deal with this somehow. I shot glares at them, meeting both of their pupils until they they stopped fidgeting uneasily. The flustered Junes kid clenches his fist and places a hand on my shoulder. **"Y-You're. . . right. Let's calm down and think about this. . . A-All right. so we need to find a way out."**

Satonaka wraps her arms around herself. **"Is there really a way outta here?"**

**"We got in. . . so we must be able to get out somehow. If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around."**

We all nodded in agreement, and decided to head North, since there was no choice but to continue onward. . .

. . .

Somehow, we found ourselves inside a room after entering from a 'creepy red vortex'. The place appeared to be normal, unlike everything else in this world. . . There was a wilting fig tree beside the bed, above the bed was a couple of book cases that were attached to the wall, and a chair was sitting alone in the middle of the room. I gazed to my left. . . . Figures that even if we looked out the window, the yellow fog would still be blocking our vision by blurring up the glass. It seemed as though we really weren't getting anywhere. . . The male brunette nudges me. **"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?"** I nodded noting that too. He then took out his phone only to sigh heavily and put it away. **"No service. What a surprise. . ."**

**"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going. . . "** We hear Chie walk in from behind, pivoting on our heels to look at her. But to our horror, when we both turned, something extremely unpleasant on the walls had been ready to greet us- or give us heart attacks. . . Perhaps I spoke to soon. I bet she read the shocked expressions on our faces and also turned to look at what Yosuke and I were staring at. **"Huh? What the. . . ! It's a dead end! There's no exit!"**Chie complains there's no way out, which is of course, was something perfectly fine to be frustrated by in a situation like this. But I couldn't fathom why she chose to dwell on that, when the walls had multiples posters which had been slapped on poorly. They were of the same person, yet it was hard to tell who the face belonged to, because it was either ripped or scratched out by. . . c-claws. . .? That wasn't the end of it however, there was a red substance which was smeared all over the place and got on every single poster. To me, it looked like bright red paint, but. . . There was a high possibility it could also be what I assumed it was from the very beginning. Shivers went down my spine imagining what could've happened. I didn't want to be here anymore. The place looked like it was ripped right out of a horror movie.

Yosuke laughs grimly. **"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go. . . "** . . . but suddenly jolts, yelling; **"Aargh! I can't hold it any longer. . . My bladder's gonna explode. . . !"**

**" ! "**I step back in shock. What did that mean, 'he couldn't hold it anymore'! He dashes to the corner of the room.

**"Yosuke! What're you doing!"**Satonaka yells.

**"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!"**

**"You're going here! Oh, you have GOT to be kidding. . ."**

**"T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!"**

**". . ."**

**". . ."**

**"Aaaaargh. . . I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!"**he zips up his. . . ahem, coming back to us with a defeated and angry look.

**"Like I care. . . Anyways. . . what's with this room? Check out these posters. . . Their faces are all cut out. . . Somebody must really hate this person."**The girl speculates.

**" Hm? "** Yosuke gazes up above the chair, and it seemed as though he found something interesting. I look up too. **"Dude. . . this chair and rope. . . "** he shudders, **"That kind of arrangement is never good. . . It's tied in a noose. . . Is this a scarf?"**

We all laugh in a monochromatic tone.

**"C'mon. . . Let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit. . ."**Chie suggests.

We nod and head for the door. However, before we could even get three feet close to it, Yosuke stops and blocks the way. He gazes at the poster on the wall closest to the door and makes weird faces at it. **"Hey. . . I think I've seen that poster before. . ."**

**"Who CARES! Let's go! I am sick of this place!"** Green Jacket pushes him aside roughly. **"And I'm not feeling so good. . ."** she hangs her head in fatigue. **". . . . . Now that you mention it, me too. . ."** he murmurs. . . . My body actually felt pretty heavy. My head also felt a tad strange. It was such a surprise to not notice how much I felt like lead a while ago, and after such a long period of time being here. **". . ."** Could it be due to this place's oppressive atmosphere? . . . I shook my head, hanging it as well. I barely had enough energy to look Yosuke in the eye, but I knew he was looking at the two of us, worried. **"Alright, let's go back. I'm seriously starting to feel sick. . ."**We decided to leave the room.

. . .

The walk was tiresome and absolutely soul draining. To our relief, we managed to get back to where we started from. . . The lonely studio place. **"Whew. . . We finally made it back here. . ."** Chie leans on me a little for support. She was kind of dragging me down, but at the same time, really looked as though she was going to faint from exhaustion. I was forced to stand straight up so she wouldn't notice my terrible condition. Yosuke did, however, shooting me worried glances all the while. I could literally collapse any second if we didn't get out of here soon. **"Wait. . . What's that. . . ?"**

The brunette girl lazily picks up her arm and points ahead of me. We look over. **" ! Th-There's something over there!"**I see a wide shaded figure, bleeding through the fog. I couldn't make out the shape, but it was short. . . . It wasn't the one I had seen in my earlier dreams. . . But still. . . Was it going to attack us? What was it? I could hear it coming closer. . . And closer. . . We all stepped back to about as far as we could go. Behind us was a mini fence that separated the platform we were standing on, and the empty air beneath. I seriously did not want to find out how deep it went if I ever fell. The figure was so close, but we couldn't see a thing. . . Until it finally took one more step forward, revealing itself. . . . !

**"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear. . .?"**

**"What in the world?"**

In front of us was. . . This weird thing in a stuffed animal costume- a bear to be more precise. It had a metal zipper running across it's body which separated the top of his head and blue fur, with the red and white jumpsuit-like clothing it wore. It was short short, stubby, slightly cute, but still looked over the top creepy with it's glassy, doll-like eyes. It suddenly moved its hands. . . Almost as if. . . He was trying to talk? **"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys. . . ?"**

The girl leaning on the fence with me gasped. **"It talked! Uhh. . . What are you! Y-You wanna fight!"**She stepped up, going into her battle pose, however her fear and exhaustion was evident with all that shaking.

**"D-Don't yell at me like that. . ."** The Mysterious. . . thing, stepped back and held its head while cowering in fear. . . . I was scared too- and though I got this crazy idea all the sudden, maybe it would be better to ask it nicely. . . **". . .What are you?"**

Its' ears perked up as soon as I asked a question. **"I'm a bear. Can't you tell? I live here by myself. . . I've always lived here. It doesn't have a name."**

The male brunette folded his arms in confusion. **"You. . . live here?"**

**"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache."**It said.

**"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?"**

**"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!"**

**"Hey, what's your problem?"** The female brunette snaps at him. **"What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that! What ARE you! Where are we! What the heck's going on here!"** I couldn't blame her for reaching the limit already. . . But making the bear terrified wasn't going to help us one bit. With one swift movement, it started running. . . And ran- what? It ran behind me for cover. . . My sweat dropped. **"U-Um. . ."**I eyed it cautiously.

**"I-I already told you. . . A-Anyways, you should hurry back. "**

Yosuke flings his arms out in anger. **"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"**

**"Urrrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!"**

**"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the **_**frickin'**_** exit- Wait. . . What?"**

The bear taps his left foot on the ground twice, and suddenly, a white cloud of smoke appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I coughed a little bit and stepped to my left to avoid losing breath. When it all cleared, there was three TVs in right in front of where I had been standing. Stacked one on top of the other. . . **". . . ."** I regrouped with the befuddled Chie and Yosuke to get a better few of the screen. Behind the glass, I saw a perfectly clear image of Junes' electronics department, but no one milling around in the background. Wait, was _this our_ way back home? We had to go through even more TVs? Actually. . . I figured as much.

**"What the hell?"**Yosuke pondered, touching the sides of the TVs.

**"Wh-Where did these TVs come from!"**

The mysterious bear walked up to us from behind. **"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!"**

**"What's going on now! Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!"**

**"S-Stop pushing!"**

. . .

**"Huh? Is this. . . ?"**

**"Did we. . . make it back?"**

We gazed around. Same abandoned carts, empty isles, catchy music. . . This was Junes alright. We were sitting in front of the TV we fell through, and we glared at it, as though it was mocking us. We all stood up, sluggish- fatigued out of our lives.

**[[Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!]]**

Yosuke turns his head but suddenly whips back in shock. **"That's right. . . Now I remember where I saw that poster before. . . Look over there! That's the ****poster**** we saw!"**

**"What's up now?"** Chie and I looked over to the direction in which he was staring in. **" ! Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hiiragi. . . She's been all over the news lately. Something about her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day."**

If I looked closer to the poster, it did seem very familiar. And there was no doubt about it that they couldn't have not been the same posters. But. . . why?

**"Hey, so does that mean. . . That weird room we saw. . . Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death. . .? Now that I think about it. . . there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling. . ."** Yosuke cupped his chin with his hand, shifting his weight on to his other leg. **". . . Yaaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this!"** he yells suddenly. **"I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain, I don't think my poor heart can take it anymore."**

She sighs in agreement. **"I'm feeling a chill too. . . Let's go home. . . I wanna lie down and rest."**

The three of us parted ways, not talking about what had just happened anymore, and headed straight home. . .

. . .

**- Evening -**

As I returned to the residence, Dojima to my surprise, was already home and sitting at the table with Nanako. Both of them were absorbed in watching TV so their instant ramen could heat. The detective finally notices my presence. **"Hey, welcome home."** I nod sluggishly, sitting down on the mat at the table with them. Though the walk home in the relentless rain was 10x better than that walk in that TV world, I still felt terrible. Perhaps I should've just headed straight to my room and knocked out. . . Dojima gazes at me again. **"Uh-Hmm. . . Well, I doubt you'd know. . . But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"**. . . That name had alarm bells ringing throughout my head. She was Yosuke's senpai. What could he gain from asking me about her? Was it something important. . ? There was a good possibility, judging that he was a detective. And yet- this wasn't something I wanted to chat about at the moment. . .

**"She discovered the body."**I answered groggily.

He pauses for a few seconds, and scratches his head. **"Yeah, it's true. . . To be honest. . . we got a call from her family. She's disappeared. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet. . ."**

. . . **"Oh?"**Was the only thing I can respond with before taking his sudden words into consideration.

He sighs. **"Work just keeps piling up. . ."**

The conversation ends, and we both turn out attention towards the TV for the news report. The announcer shuffles and looks over his papers as usual before gazing to see if the camera is recording or not.

**[[And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn. She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal. . . ?]]**

**" ? "**The Amagi Inn. . . It's the inn that Yukiko's family runs. . .

A commentator from the sidelines butts in the special report. **[[Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenage daughter also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on the record! I should book another trip there!]]**

The announcer, who was unexpectedly interrupted moves on. **[[Uhh. . . I-I see. . . Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area. . .]]**The news continues.

Just before the announcer was found dead, she was apparently staying at the Amagi Inn, run by Yukiko's family. . . And it seems that whereabouts of Saki Konishi, who discovered the body, are unknown. . . **". . . Achoo!"**I sneezed into arm. The slight chill bothered me.

**"Are you sick?"** Dojima patted me on the back, handing me a tissue. **"You're probably still adjusting to the new environment. Nanako, could you get her some cold medicine?"**

The little girl stand up and runs to the cabinets.

**"You should get to bed after you take it."**

. . . He was right. Hopefully the medicine would help, and I'd get better by tomorrow.

. . .

After taking the little pill, I headed upstairs to rest my heavy body and call it a day.


	6. Chapter 5: Second Murder

_Fem-Souji/Yuu! When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references._  
><em>

**A/N:** And that's the last Chapter I'm gonna update for today. . . Phew. The next Chapter is 6! And it's still in progress~ Yup yup. Chapter 6 is where all the fighting begins. And sorry in advance, if my battle scenes have a lack of the adrenaline feeling they're supposed to have. . . To be honest, this is my first time writing about battle scenes. I'm a bit nervous that it won't meet up to any of your expectations, but still. . . Wish me luck. ;D

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance either. If I did, Naoto would've come out in that bikini during the Miss Yasogami Pageant. . . Oh, by the way. I'm making her bust size big in this fanfic! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Second Murder.<strong>

**Friday, April 15, 2011**  
><strong>- <em>Rainy<em> Early Morning -**

I woke up today feeling slightly groggy. . . But overall, better than yesterday- if the thought helped. Yesterday. . . what exactly happened, and why? I know I couldn't just ignore it, but it would be no use pondering about it at the moment. The best I could bet for is going to Yosuke and Chie and hope that they've done extra thinking about this as well. The bag that was sitting idle on my table was now scoped up in my arms and ready to go. . . Skipping breakfast today didn't actually seem like such a bad idea. . . I walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Dojima heading for the door. I hadn't thought he'd be here early today, judging by how he's never home. **"Ah, you're up. Well, I'm off."** he nods, just like that. . . In front of me, was a Nanako that seemed to be eying her father as well. Dojima leaves the house, slamming the door behind him shut. I stare at her. **". . ."**

**". . . Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left."**the tiny brunette frowns, looking worried.

Along the way to school, sirens were alarming nearby. It seems there's been an incident . . I decided to hurry and head to class.

. . .

**- Afternoon -**

Strangely, no words about yesterday's incident were exchanged between the three of us for the whole day. . . . Instead, school ended on an anxious note. . .

However, in the afternoon, all the students were called for an emergency announcement from the Principal of Yasogami High. But since he wasn't here yet, I could hear all was girls and guys gossiping very loudly. Just having to stand here and talk amongst each other, seemed to tense everyone in this room as they waited for the old man's arrival. Yosuke was to my right, trying not to make eye contact with me, or anyone else for this matter. In my opinion, he looked paler than yesterday. Chie who was in front of me, had been poking at her phone troublesomely for a while now. . . I watched as, she with a sigh, slipped it right back into her pocket. **"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch. . ."** the girl murmurs quietly, shaking her head. She then turns around to Yosuke and I. **"I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden. . . . Hey, what's wrong Yosuke?"**

**"Oh, it's nothing. . ."**

The audience quiets down at the presence of Ms. Sofue now on the stage, in front of the podium. She gestures with her free hand to the principal beside her, and with her other hand, points out her staff in our direction. **"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the Principal has something to say."** The Egyptian teacher steps aside for him to take the center. He coughs up before taking a poorly organized stack of papers into his hands. The old man looks at us. **"I. . . regret to say I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3. . . has passed away."**

**" ! "**. . . Did I just hear that correctly? . . . The same Saki Konishi that I met two days ago. . . The same one I saw on TV. . . Was now dead?

Satonaka gasped. **"Passed away. . . !"**

**". . . . . . ."**I shot a glance over to the Yosuke beside me, who was clenching his teeth and fists in disdain.

The Principal continues. **"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning. . . The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you as student of this school to provide only the facts. "** The gossiping and shock rumbles throughout the room. The brunette beside me, was shivering, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, the way he hung his head and stared at the ground. I wanted to pat him on the back, somehow. . . but something told me it wouldn't be a good idea. **"All right, please quiet down. . . I have been assured by the faculty that there's no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police, but to anyone who asks. . . "**The Principal's address continues with a horribly distressed looking boy in the crowd, forced to listen to the speech. We both constantly check on our friend as it goes on.

. . .

Green Jacket and I walk through the halls, hearing multiple things about Saki-senpai's incident. Things along the lines of **_'she died the same way as the announcer'_**, and **_'her body was found in a creepy position, like that earlier murder, but this time, not from an antenna, but hanging from a telephone pole'_**. It so meant to me, that Saki Konishi was apparently killed with the same method as Mayumi Yamano's. . . However, there was one interesting part of the gossip Chie and I caught onto earlier, which made our skin crawl. _**'Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel'**_ . . . . We both laughed nervously while hearing all those, but not until Chie broke out into a cold sweat. **"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved. . . "** After a while of loitering around in silence, we heard steps from behind and noticed that we were standing in the middle of the hall. I stepped aside at first, but froze in my steps when I saw that the person was a certain head-phoned brunette. He taps our shoulders and gets to the point. **"Hey. . . Did you guys check out the TV last night? "**

**"Yosuke! Not you too!"**Satonaka yells.

**"Just listen for a sec!"** he snaps back. **"Something kept bothering me, so. . . I watched it again, and. . . I think the girl on the screen. . . was Saki-senpai."**

**" ! "** That got my attention. So it was him who said he saw it. It was raining yesterday too, but I didn't bother of thinking to watch the Midnight Channel a second time. The first time we watched it, he was acting all strange and on the edge. Perhaps he must've suspected from the very start that the silhouette on the screen was Saki-senpai, yet wasn't too sure to bring it up to us. Not only that, but how could he mistake the figure of someone whom he saw everyday working at Junes with him? He must've realized the person on the screen was her the second time, right off the bat. And well, since I assumed she was the girl he liked, no less. I now decided to listen intently to him, gesturing for him to go on. **"There's no mistaking it. . . Senpai looked like. . . she was writing in pain. . . And then. . . she disappeared form the screen. You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right. . . ? Well, remember that guy Chie told us about? How he was all excited that his soul mate was the announcer? Maybe. . . Just maybe, but. . ."** he paused to look me, and only me in the eye. **"Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died too."**

**"What's that supposed to mean. . . ?"** the girl beside me pondered. But then suddenly, jerked. **"H-Hold on. . . Are you saying. . .? People who appear on that TV. . . die. . . ?"**

Hanamura shakes his head, folding his arms. **"I can't say for sure. But something tells me. . . I can't dismiss it as a coincidence. Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears. . . ? It also said, that someone's been throwing people in there. And that room with the posters on the wall. . . It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean. . . don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!"** he finishes with a strained voice. The dark-mocha eyes never break off mine, as he gestures to me. **"Well. . . ? What do you think. . . ?"** While listening carefully, it seemed as though everything he stated had been true. Take from everything I went through these past days. . . It wasn't hard to believe the given facts. Yosuke to me, looked so bent on finding out what happened with Saki-senpai. It made me want to believe too. **"You might be right."** I told him. He nods in agreement. **". . . So it's not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means. . . if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too."**

**"Yosuke, don't tell me. . ."**Chie stares at him with a hint of fear evident in her light-brown eyes.

**"Yeah. . . I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself."**

**"D-Don't do this. . . You should just let the police handle this and-"**

He flings out in anger at her suggestion. **"You think we can rely on the police! They haven't even made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us! If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine. . . It's just. . . I need to know why Senpai had to die like this. . . "**

**"Oh, Yosuke. . ."**

**"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now. . ."** he stares at the door which led to the exit of the school. **"That's why. . . I'm going back."** he started walking off tensely to Junes. But I- I. . . couldn't take this any longer. There were still something's bothering me too. **"Yosuke, wait. I'm going with you."**I asked him to take me to the TV world again. I was the only person who could help him right now. . . Those dreams. . . That fog infested world. . . The dizzy spells. . . The weird voices. . . So far, it all drove me to believe that I could do this. He turns back at gaze at me sincerely surprised, and Chie lashes back in disbelief.

**"What? S-Suzumi, no- it's dangerous!"**she says taking my arm.

**"Y-Yeah. . . Suzumi-chan, she's right. It is dangerous. You could get hurt."**the boy murmurs.

I wasn't going to take that for an answer. I needed better ones. **"Even so. I want to find out what's happening as much as you do. Please take me with you."**I tried convincing him. Just because I was a girl- doesn't mean I couldn't put up a fight.

**". . . Fine. But you have to stay behind me."** he turns his back and faces the door. **"I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes."**

He runs off. I move my body to follow, but Chie steps in front of me making a wall so I couldn't advance. She frowns and looks off to the side. **"I can kinda understand how you two feel. . . But we can't be sure we'll be able to get out safely again. Y-You guy's can't go in again. . . What should we do. . .?"** . . . She was right. There was no guaranteeing our safety. We might not even meet that bear again who let us out. Worst _and_ best case scenario, we'd find the murderer. But still. Two people have _died_ in the past few days, no one knows why, and now three high school students have a stronger lead than the police force itself. Plus, one of the victims who died, was someone close to a friend. Now she was gone, and had no one to avenge her but us. It just wasn't right, and I couldn't stand for it. We could only do what we could. **"I'm going with him. "**

**"Y-You serious. . . ?"** she looks out into the direction the male had left in. **"Uh. . . Anyways, let's go to Junes. We can't leave Yosuke alone. . ."**We run the convenience store. . . . I really hope Yosuke and I were going to do the right thing.

. . .

_Junes, electronics department. . ._

We dash in, to find the brunette in front of that large TV holding a kendo stick and and a rope, which was tied to his torso. **"You guys came. . . !"**his expression brightened immediately.

**"We came to stop you, idiot!"** she yells at him. **"C'mon. . . You really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."**

**"I know. . ."** he says softly. **"But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."**

**" 'Maybe' isn't good enough!"**

**"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me."** Hanamura meets my eyes with evident hints of seriousness enshrouded within his expression. **"What about you? Could you just walk away?"**

I thought about this rationally. It's true we could be the only ones who could go into more depth about the murders. But then again, this will involve putting our lives at risk. It's not like guns wouldn't be short of threatening, but, we were putting ourselves in the hands of the 'TV World' that we know almost nothing about. Then there was the murderer. If he did have something to do with the Midnight Channel and something to do with Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano's death. . .The fight wouldn't be too pretty. Wait- Then- there was Chie. . . **"No, I couldn't. But I'm worried about Chie. "**She was right- there was no telling what may happen over there. I voiced my concern about her coming along. Yes, I was a girl- but so was Chie. It wouldn't be a very good idea if Yosuke had to look over the both of us. I told him that. Just then, I felt as though I understood things a little better.

**"Yeah, it'll be just you and me."** He smiles to himself and gives one object to Chie. **"Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this."**

**"Huh? What's that? A rope. . . ?"**

**"We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here."**

**"Wh-What? Then, is this a lifeline? C-C'mon, wait a sec. . . "**

**"Here, Suzumi. . . This is for you."** Yosuke placed the kendo stick he had been holding, as well some medicine, in my arms. He winks cleverly. **"I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed. You can defend yourself if things get nasty, with this. . . And alright. . . Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time. Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!"**

We both nod and walk towards the large TV screen.

**"H-Hey! I said wait!"**Satonaka yells.

Before I could think twice about the decision we had made, I dove in.

. . .

_TV World, backside_. . .

Once again, we fell from the sky. And again- I somehow fell on top of the Junes kid.

**"Owww. . ."**he groans.

**"S-Sorry."**I manage to squeak out as I help him up.

We looked around. . . . It appeared to be the same place as last time, to my relief. There was nothing different, new, or scary. However that sharp pain from yesterday was starting to fill my whole body yet again. Exhaling, the male beside me began, **"Is this. . . ? Look, this is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!"** Hanamura flips his hair back as if he achieved something great. But now. . . This left us with something to do. Right, our goal was to find another area that was connected to Saki Konishi's death. But which way would we look to? **"Y-You guys. . . Why'd you come back. . .?"** we heard a voice from off to the side. As we expected, the bear thing approached us, with a troubled look on its face. It suddenly gasped. **"I get it! You're the ones behind this! "** The mysterious bear turns around. **"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up . . . This is the second time you guys came here, and I don't think anyone forced you in. That means. . . you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing people in here, raaaawr!"**It turns at us and points dramatically.

**"Don't label us like that."**I couldn't help but protest. This bear's got the totally wrong idea about this all.

The brunette screams at it. **"What're you talking about, 'throwing people in'! If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a-"** He pauses and realized what he had just said. **"Wait a sec. . . All this talk about someone throwing people in here. . . Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that 'someone' throw those two in here? H-Hey. . . What do you think?"**he faces me.

**"That must be it."**Everything just seemed as though it was coming together. . . There really was no mistaking it!

**"Yeah. . . I agree."** We face the odd bear. **"Let's assume he's telling the truth. . . Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them. . . ? If that's the case. . ."**

**"What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come here, anyways! It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"**

**"Yeah, whatever."** Yosuke fiercely dismisses him, faces me and smiles. He finds the rope connected to him at his side. **"We don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeline-"** We gaze over at it confidently, only to find that it had snapped on the way here. **"Whaaaaaat!"** To our horror, this wasn't going to end well. He flings it off him, and into the open air below. **"H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!"**

**"Grrrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof! Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"**It demanded.

I shook my head. **"It doesn't work that way. . ."**

The mysterious bear turns to me. **"See! So it is you guys!"**

**"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious!"** Yosuke shoves it away and steps in front of me. **"Listen up, 'cause people have DIED in our world. . . Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"**

**"A dead body? Whenever the fog appears. . . ?"** It begins to contemplate. **"I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent. . . . Aaaah. . . I get it. . . ."**

**"Huh. . . ? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit! If it's foggy on our side, it isn't here. . . ? Shadows get violent?"**

**"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions."** It began stomping it's foot. **"I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!"**

**"I've told you, and told you, we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you. . ."** Yosuke holds his head in frustration. **"Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying! Man, this bear's driving me nuts. . . What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio. . . Is something being filmed here. . . ? H-hey, don't tell me. . . Is that weird show being filmed here!"**

**". . . . . . . . ? I don't get it. . . This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here."**

**"Always been like this?"**I cock my head, unsure.

**"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!"**

**"Ugh. . . We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe YOU'RE the real culprit! And what's with that stupid costume! It'd say it's time you showed your FACE!"**Yosuke snapped, walking up to it, and pulled at it's head.

_pop!_

**" ! "** As soon as Yosuke popped the bear's head off, he spazzed, dropping the dismantled head on the ground. The bear was completely empty inside! Totally and utterly hollow! And this wasn't the end of it- the suit, even without the head kept moving, and moving. . . I'm positive that for the first time in my life, I've never been this lost for words. **"Whoa!"** Yosuke exclaimed. **"Wh-What the hell are you. . . ? I-It's empty inside."** The suit desperately searched for it's missing head, and even got on its knees. Finally finding its way to the ears, he latched on to them with his paws and flung the head piece back on his top. The bear frowned sadly. **"Me. . . ? The culprit. . . ? I wouldn't do such a thing. . . I just live here. I just want to live here peacefully. . ."** Right now, I couldn't comprehend why he would dwell on the whole culprit thing first, right after Yosuke pulled his head off. But. . . When he put it that way, I did understand where he was coming from. **"Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else. . . I'm not gonna let you guys outta here."**

I gasped. The male next to me held his fist up. **"Y-You little. . . !"**

**"This can't keep going on! My home will be a complete mess! And then. . . and then. . . I. . . Waaah. . ."** . . . The mysterious bear was asking us to find the culprit behind this. . . And someone on the outside is throwing people into this world. . . If the culprit isn't us, the bear wishes for us to find who really did it, and the bear seemed to be dead serious about this too. . . Suddenly, I had remembered the words of the mysterious long-nosed old man who called himself Igor. . . **(It seems you will encounter a great misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. . . )** . . . Could it be that this was the mystery being thrust upon me? Was this the 'contract' Igor spoke of . . . ? Could finding the culprit and solving the case be part of this promise? Was that dream in that blue limo a forewarning for the future events? In any case, since I couldn't leave the TV world on my own, there appeared to be no other option. . . **". . . I promise."**I told the bear, patting it endearingly- yet cautiously, on the head.

Almost immediately, it's expression brightened. **"Th-Thank you!"**

**"Damn bear. . . Practically holding a gun to our heads. . . "** The brunette muttered in frustration. **"But. . . it's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh. . . ? Bring it on! You got my word too."** I gaze at the Junes kid admiringly who just had a sudden change of heart. Whether he was just saying it to appease the bear, or in all sincerity, it made me happy to hear it. He scratches his scalp. **"Might as well introduce ourselves. . . I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and this is my friend, Suzumi Seta. You got a name?"**

**"****Teddie****."**

**"Figures. . . "** the brunette groans. **"But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?"**

**"I dunno. . . . Oh, but I know where the last person came in."**

**"The last person. . . ? You mean Saki-senpai!"**

**"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find clues. Oh, one thing first. You two should put these on."** Teddie nods and reaches to his sides. I tilt my head slightly to see what he was going to pull out from that weird bear costume of his. It occurred to me, that somewhere Teddie had hidden pockets, or secret compartments of some sort, since it seemed as though he pulled out two objects from thin air. The way he waddled was strange- the sound he made when he waddled, was even stranger. I took note of that as he approached us, and then, with his furry paws, and gave us. . . glasses? Yosuke received orange, swanky looking frames- which actually suited him nicely. With the plain black frames laid on my palm, I couldn't resist the opportunity to size it up oddly. Why did we need these? **"What're these glasses for. . . ?"** he asks. For whatever the reason, Teddie probably wanted us to put them on. I did so accordingly. Perhaps it would enhance my vision, or maybe it was one of those sci-fi tracking device built into the lens. But what if I put the glasses on and somehow morhped into something similar to Teddie? Like. . . A rabbit, or a cat mascot or something. **". . ."** Tossing those ridiculous theories aside, I opened my eyes. **" ! "** . . . The bright yellow fog- it was gone. It vanished, just like that! As long as I peaked through the lenses, the world was clear, save for the small amount of remaining mist in the background. With this, I could see past three feet- four. . . five. . . six. . . and I was more than delighted, too. The pain in my head upon arriving in this world, had dulled, and receded after a few seconds. . . _Wonder how Teddie made this_. . . The thought of it suddenly killed me inside.

**"Whoa, the difference is like the night and day. . . With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist."**The boy awed.

Teddie grins. **"They'll help you walk through the fog. . . Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me!"** But he then momentarily paused. **"Uh. . . But I can only show you guys where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves. "**

Our sweats dropped. **"What happened to relying on you! Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand! We brought weapons, but I mean. . . They're more for show! We just got here! If it's so dangerous why don't you do something instead on relying on us!"**Yosuke argued.

**"Uh uh. No way. I've got no muscles. Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?"**

. . . Could Teddie really not fight? I went up to the bear, examining it carefully. It was perhaps half a head shorter than me. . . And exactly one head shorter than Yosuke. Whatever angle I stared at him in, he looked more like a big sturdy teddy bear that a weak and scrawny one. But then again, we had found out only minutes ago, that there's nothing but air inside of him. He looked at me curiously with those painfully cute, glossy eyes. He did seem to get terrified easily, but I don't think that'd wall him from trying to fight back somehow in any situation. An idea sparked within me suddenly. If Teddie could take a blow or a push, then he'd be alright with combat in a sense. Either that, or Yosuke could probably just use him for a decoy or shield. Placing my hand on it's forehead, I gave him a slightly hard shove and hoped for the best. _thud!_ . . . But as soon as I did that, Teddie hit the ground and actually bounced. **"N-Nooo. . . "**He flailed in attempts to get back up, but it was so futile to the point where he started rolling around instead.

**"I-Is this thing for real! Ugh, this is so lame. . ."** Yosuke faceplamed himself. **"We swore to find the culprit, and this is all the back-up we get. . . ?"**

The bear, still dormant on the ground stopped rolling at the pissed-off boy's feet. **". . . Oh yeah. Can I ask you something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?"**

**". . . . ."** He however, could only contemptibly wince in response to the question. **"That doesn't matter right now. Anyways, at least now we know Senpai might have been thrown in here. Maybe we can find more information too. Let's get moving, Suzumi-chan."** As we started off towards another random direction, Teddie cries, **"W-Waaaait!"** I then remembered he was still rolling on the ground. It would be best to help him up. . .


	7. Chapter 6: Awakening

_Fem-Souji/Yuu! When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references._  
><em>

**A/N:** Procrastination is a bitch, and a whore. I'm bear-ry for the wait, you readers. But I've finally _-dun dun dah!-_ updated! See, the battle scenes really slowed me down, because I'm really not used to writing battles like these. So. I went and did my very best. If it's crap, I apologize too. But worry not- I shall improve. . . one day. Give me critique please? Also, I felt that the Chapter was so long, that I had to cut it a bit at the end. . . Oh, but I promise to continue where I left off in the next chapter. I was a little eager to update, since it's been exactly a week since I've done so. And normally a single chapter takes me about 2 - 4 days to complete. My slowed pace this time around was disappointing, but I hope to pick it up again. Also, if I may add. . . Listening to the OST 'Speculation' really helps when I'm proof reading. . . XD Anyways. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance either. If I did, Kanji would have this alternate hairstyle. . . Where part of his gelled back hair is pushed forward, and then he has sexy bangs. 8D Wouldn't you all want to see that? I know I would. . . I'd put him in a butler outfit too- make him run around the TV World with it on. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Awakening. . .<strong>_

**Friday, ****April 15, 2011**  
><strong>- <em>Rainy<em> After School -**

_ TV World - __Twisted Shopping District. . ._

Yosuke and I followed Teddie through the fog. He had told us that a new area had 'magically opened up' somewhere, and sensed someone's presence not too long ago before it vanished. I was glad since we could now be 100% positive that we'll be able to find something new. . . And speaking of 'finding', investigating this world was a cinch now that I could see past the fog with these glasses. Though. . . As we walked further into the darker area, the fog had become increasingly thicker. It wasn't too much my glasses couldn't handle, but something about this made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. Before long, we came to an ominous looking district in the TV World. . . There was a long street stretched across the whole area, sidewalks were aligned with shops and. . . streetlights? Vending machines? The bleak brunette nudged me, asking; **"What is this place. . . ? It looks just like the shopping district. . ."** . . . Now that he mentioned it, he might've been correct. I too, observed closely. The only real difference was how dark the atmosphere felt, and that the sky's rippling red and black waves. We looked around confusedly. **"What's going on here!"**he yells.

**"Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting so tangled, so I dunno what to do. . . "**Teddie was waddling slowly, calling over to us.

. . . We both noticed the 15-foot distance, however. **"Uh. . . by the way, why are you standing so far from us?"** Yosuke folds his arms. **". . . You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up."**

**"Of course not!"** The bear awkwardly laughs, which makes it even more suspicious. I frown. **"I mean. Uh. I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way. . ."**

**"Hrrrm. . ."** He stares at Teddie, but after a few seconds, chooses to brush him off and examine the surroundings once more. **"Man, they really went all out on this. . . But of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?"**

**"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here."**

Yosuke sighs at his statement. **"As usual, nothing you say makes any sense. . . But if this is the shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's. . . !"** Before he could even finish, the boy dashes up the street. I don't hesitate to follow, but he was a little too fast for the legs inside of my long skirt to catch up to. It was assuring though, that I was at faster than Teddie. . . . Before long, the Junes kid came to an abrupt stop in front of the 'Konishi Liquor' store. I remembered what it looked like upon briefly seeing in while riding in my Uncle's car, but the glass door entrance was replaced with a red vortex which was similar to the one we entered from the yesterday. Yosuke, who seemed to throw that factor aside, stood firm and confident. **"I knew it. . . ! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run. Does this mean. . . Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened. . . ?"**He starts walking forward almost subconsciously, his dark brown eyes are hungering for the answers. . . But immediately, Teddie protests with a,

**"W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!"**

Yosuke turns around just before placing a foot inside the store, quirking his eyebrows. **"What?"**In his tone, annoyance, anxiety, fear, and surprise could be heard.

**". . . Shadows,"** Teddie holds his head. **"I had a feeling they were going to attack. . . !"**

We all heard something coming from the entrance. . . **" . . . !"** I stepped back cautiously, while clutching the kendo stick in hand. Something just told me this wasn't going to be pretty at all- and with those noises, definitely. This feeling- it wasn't as life threatening as what I experienced in my dream the other day, but danger was still danger, and it wasn't to be underestimated in the least bit. From the red portal was a slurring yet squishy sound that made me shiver. Two blue masks attached to shadowy blobs of black blood appeared, and dropped to the floor in front of Yosuke. **"Wh-Whoaa!"** He tried to get away by backing up, however tripped, falling backwards. He lost his posture completely, and in result, tried covering his face with his arms to protect himself. I needed to help him- They crept closer and closer to him- but I was so far away. . . ! _I could never get there in time if I tried to_. . .! _N-No_. . . _at this rate, Yosuke will be_. . . ! The shadowy blobs which stopped in front of him, ascended into the air to take the forms of two floating orbs with black and pink stripes on them, lips and large tongues were protruding from their fronts. It sent disturbing mental pictures through my head, but that wasn't too important right now- I had to do something, anything! Only me- Only I was the only one who could do-

I thought nothing could make this predicament even worse, but I was wrong. **"NAAGH!"** This whole entire volt of pain had pierced through my head. . . I-It almost felt like a single strike of lightning that was powerful enough to kill 1,500 people, was surging though me, and slowly- painfully, working to crack my skull open. The dizzy spell was far worse than it ever has been before, I was going to burst. . . ! With such much going on, I had barely noticed my free hand ripping at my silver hair, and it's just a feeling I got, but somewhere deep within, there was little to no chance of anyone surviving such tortuous pain, let alone myself. It was no use, I was definitely going to die from this. . . ! _No_. . . _I couldn't_-! _**"I AM THOU. AND THOU ART I."**_ _The voice. . . ! But why? What was it trying to tell me now!_ _**"THE TIME HAS COME. OPEN THY EYES, AND CALL FORTH WHAT IS WITHIN!"**_ Within one blink, my heart felt as though it skipped five beats. A card appeared in the palms of my hands, face down. . . and colored in a deep velvet blue. . . I flipped it over staring at the empty space. There was nothing on it. It was blank. So why did it feel so. . . terrifying? The pain was gone, but- now. . . there wasn't one person who could call me sane. This power was intoxicating. . . even wonderful enough to lose my mind to. **"Mhmhm. Hahaha. . ."** _Wh-Who was this girl_? Maybe. . . Maybe the time has come. I clutched the card in hand, holding it up in front of my face. _Who in the world. . . was I?  
><em>

_The answer. . ._

**"Per. . .**

_The truth. . ._

**so. . .**

_I will call them forth!_

**na."**

As the card lit up in a blue flame, I crushed it with my hand, not giving it anytime to grow and lick at the sweet oxygen. This feeling- I was powerful. I smiled to myself menacingly as the flares consumed my entire body. It wasn't burning away at my flesh, but filling me with soul. **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**Fulfilling it was, to finally feel this for first time in my life! They were coming lose- my sanity, my innocence, my pigtails- all of them went flying astray. The two evil shadowy orbs, brushed off Yosuke that very instant and went for me. Hm, then so be it- just because I was a girl- didn't mean they couldn't have their asses handed back to them pitifully. This was it- the power was manifesting into something much greater!

I now face the enemies in front of me. Teddie ran by Yosuke's side and called out, **"Stay calm and listen. Some Shadows have weaknesses. I can tell this one has a weakness too! If you can pinpoint the weakness and take advantage of it, the battle will be a lot easier! Try stuff out and see what works!"** . . . Hm, perhaps what Teddie was saying, is that if I used a type of attack that the enemy is weak against, I could possibly knock it down. But I had to be careful however, the opposite could also be true if I got hit. Best bet would be to keep an eye on both our weaknesses. Part of my body remembered I held a kendo stick in hand, and told me to use it in combat. It was a fairly long piece of wood made of bamboo, which made it perfect to wield, being not too heavy and not too light. Though it wasn't as sharp as a real katana, it had to be the most well-balanced piece weaponry anyone could have in this situation. Yosuke said it was only for show, but one could seriously inflict damage with this if attempted to. The 'Shadow's', which Teddie called them, seemed to be ready to strike back after my first move. It all meant in short that I'd have to wrap this up quickly! I kick off from the ground with all my might, and make a dash towards one of them. The dragging my wooden weapon on the floor below was preparing to deal a massive strike- however, I assume the Shadow gets ready for a counter, judging by its wary position. My tactics change with the movement of my body, and I found myself yielding in my tracks before having sidestepped quickly enough to feint it, and get around it. _Here goes!_ I slug the end of my kendo stick up into the air as powerfully as my current strength could handle. **"Haa!"** A bash uproared loudly with the coming down of my weapon on the hidden blue mask, indicating I struck the enemy critically- and I struck it good. The extra force I exerted by dragging the weapon up and charging at it, had definitely intensified the blow I dealt to my every pleasure. Yet, the Shadow does not go down entirely. On the bright side, its condition didn't look too great. Perhaps if I could deal more damage on that same spot, I could probably defeat it! . . . Though, as great as the idea sounded, I needed to regain my balance and distance by pulling back from the first attack, before planning the second. Right now I was way too close to- **"Ngh!"** It happened in almost a split second when I was violently bashed by the second enemy, the one I had completely forgot about. I was on my hands and knees by the time I came to the realization that they were now closing in. With my right side throbbing after just one hit, it was apparent that I was somehow taking an inexplicably large amount of damage too. It occurred to me that being outnumbered when I was down- wasn't going to help in the least bit. . . **"Ch. . ."**

**"The power!"** The bear yells at me. **"Use your power!"**

That's right- I had to try and use the power from earlier. . . But how? The Shadows were getting closer with each passing second from different locations. My only weapon had rolled away from me the moment I had fallen. Any normal person would be screwed- but I did have something else up my sleeve! All I had to do. . . was focus. . . and be strong. I leveled my hand in front of my chest. The power from earlier- I felt a new found radiance start to shimmer from the depths of my existence. **". . .PERSONA!"** I crushed the glowing warmth in my palms, and it then, shattered into pieces of glass. The vibrant blue fades, and a figure had manifested itself in front of me- apparel was coated in a fearsome mix of silver and black. It floats in superiority facing the two Shadows, and I, who was on my knees, gradually regained the ability to stand with it. The opposing ones back away vigilantly. It was then the Summoned had turned to gaze at me with those golden and hazy eyes. That unmoving, yet generous expression spoke a thousand words. . . My soul felt as though it had readily come to cherish this being already, and hoped for the best regarding our brand new relationship. This kinship I felt with it. . . made me understand that it wasn't just some monster coming to help me out of coincidence. I knew who he was, and he knew who I was, because we were the same. A sincere smile broke out on my face. _All right, let's do this. . . !_ **"****Izanagi!****"**I roared my partner's name. In an instant, a lightning barrier had erupted from where we both stood. The sharp, vivid sparks did not cease dancing along the ground until it struck the two targets. With a loud boom, explosions erupted from the enemies, and the last thing I heard, was the Shadow's letting out disgruntled screeches of agony. When reddish smoke ebbed from the air, it gave us a good view of the ground that left only but a tiny remainder of black blood. . .

. . .

After the battle had ended, the magical being in front of me shimmered for a few moments with a spectacular light. And although I could not see the expression it hid behind that mask. . . I knew it was smiling. **"Thank you. . ."** I gave him gratitude before he, with a white glow, dissipated from the air and returned to card form. A blue light had adorned me with a light, and the power had set itself back within the sea of my soul. I had faced my other self, the facade used to overcome life's hardships, a Persona. . . **"My other self. . . Izanagi."** my lips murmured.

**"Whoa. . . Wh-What was that!"** Yosuke then rushed over to me, grabbing at my shoulders. **"Did I hear you say 'Persona'! What was it- I mean, what did you do! Hey, you think I can do it too. . . ?"** His sudden shock mixed enthusiasm slightly threw me off at that point. To be honest, I had almost forgotten he was here with me.

Teddie approaches the both of us, a wide smile on his face. **"Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling ****Ojou****-sama!"**

**"O-Ojou-sama?"**The boy quirks his eyebrows at me.

**"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Ojou-sama! I am one impressed bear! I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!"** The bear flails his paws up into the air. He was rather close, but seemed to be having fun, nonetheless. Yet, he then gasps. **"Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?"** I nod. **"Hah! That's what I thought! That is really something. Don't you think so, Yosuke?"**

**"Dude,"** he goes up to the bear and pushes him backwards. **"you call her Ojou-sama and then don't show me any respect!"**

**"Sorry. . ."**

I look at Yosuke, and poke his shoulder while showing him, the bear now covering his face. **". . . W-Well, your support wasn't bad, though. I gotta give you some credit for that."**he manages to cough out. I giggled.

**"Huh? R-Really. . . ? Hee hee."**

**"All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be fine from here on out! Now let's get back to the investigation!"** The brunette winks and points to the red and black portal. We walk towards it. **"Man. . . I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here."**

. . . Suddenly, I began to hear voices, murmurs almost. At first, I expected to feel another unwanted jolt of pain, but as time went on, I realized that I wasn't the only who could hear this. Yosuke faced the sky in confusion and scanned around for people. Teddie, on the other hand, snarled at the open air. I hurry over to my dropped weapon and scooped it up within my arms to preparing for the worst. They continue to echo throughout the _Twisted Shopping District._

_**"I wish Junes would go under. . ."**_

_**"It's all because of that store. . . "**_

We all listened to the voices of middle-aged woman, as their gossip continued. But where did they come from and how. . . ? Yosuke stepped back, and nearly choked out in shock. **"Wh-What the. . . ?"**

_**"Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there."**_

_**"Oh my. . . How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is. . . ?"**_

_**"I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."**_

**"S-Stop it. . ."**He clenched his fists, almost as if he were in pain.

_**"That poor father. . . to have his own daughter working for the enemy."**_

_**"What a troublesome child. . ."**_

**"Hey. . . Hey, Ted!"** Yosuke stuttered. **"You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right! So. . . does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here. . . ?"**

**"I. . . only know about what's over here."**He points to the vortex.

**"Fine."** The boy says. **"Whatever's going on here. . . We'll have to find out ourselves!"**We all rush in.

. . .

_ TV World - Twisted Shopping District, __Konishi Liquor Store__. . ._

We three entered. I expected to find something a little more eerie- something similar to the noose and the chair. . . Yet, nothing seemed so much out of place. However, the air reeked a heavy scent of sake which was normal for a regular Japanese liquor store. Some barrels of alcohol were tipped over and spilled all over the floor, and the counter up ahead was filled with pieces of paper of all shapes and sizes, cut, shredded, and ripped. The fog seemed to also get increasingly thicker, to the point where it had blurred my glasses slightly. That. . . didn't really feel like a good sign. Yosuke examined the area, until the voices resumed their gossip. Only this time, a middle-aged man was yelling loudly. **"Dammit, not again. . ."**Yosuke groaned in frustration.

_**"Saki, how many time does I have to tell you! "**_

**" ! I-Is this. . . Senpai's dad. . . ?"**

_**"You know what the neighbors say about you, right! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!"**_

**"I. . . I can't believe this. . . She seemed like she had fun at work. . . She never said anything like this to me. . ."** With a weak voice, the boy seemed to slump in depression. Now with a yell, he lashes out- **"You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!"** Yosuke doesn't give any more regards to me and Teddie. Instead, he walks up to the table that met the pupils of his eyes. **"Th-These photos. . . Hey- is this. . .?"** His mouth seems to drop. **". . . It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-time workers at Junes. . .Wh-Why's it cut up like this. . . ?"**The scrap of the photo shows Saki Konishi smiling. . . Yosuke is standing next to her. . .

_**"I. . . never had the chance to say it. . ."**_

. . . We both heard a voice. It was too familiar to brush off as a random one. . . N-No doubt! This was Saki Konishi's voice! Similar to the other voices, she wasn't present. . . However, unlike them, Saki was dead. So how. . .

**"Is that. . . Senpai's voice!"** Yosuke yells.

_**"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan. . ."**_ she says as faint as a whisper.

**"Huh. . . ? Me. . . ?"**

_**". . . that he was a real pain in the ASS. I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all. . . ! But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic. . . What a dip. "**_

**"P-Pain in the ass. . . ?"**

_**"Who cares about Junes, anyway?"**_ The cold iciness is evident in her tone. **"Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back. . . I wish everything would just disappear. . ."**

**"I-It's a lie. . . This can't be. . . Senpai's not like that. . . !"** he cries out at her voice. Yosuke's face was pale, disoriented. . .

_"It's. . . so sad. . . I feel sooo sorry for myself. . . Boo hoo. . . "_

We suddenly freak out at the outbreak of another voice coming from behind us. It was staticy and auto-tuned sounding. But. . . it also wasn't as nearly as echoed as the others. . . It was. . . Too close to be real. Too familiar. . . The brunette and I turned around slowly. H-Huh! **" ! "**

_"Actually, I'M the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahahaha. . . "_

**"H-Huh? Two Yosukes. . . ?" **Teddie gasps.

My eyes bugged out. There was TWO of him, to my horror. I rubbed my eyes attempting to pass it out as an illusion, but no how many times I did, the shadowy figure was still standing there in the darkness. I thought reality as we knew it broke in half, because all of the characteristics the dark figure had, was identical to Yosuke's in every way possible, save for the piercing yellow eyes. I wasn't delusional. He was there- they were both here, in the flesh. The dark figure folded his arms, but grinned while showing off his teeth in a terrifyingly sadistic manner. It would be no over exaggeration to call him 'Shadow Yosuke'. . . The boy next to me rushes over to his doppelganger. **"Who are you! I-I wouldn't think that. . . !"** The brunette shivers with fear, but doesn't fail to scream at his mirror image at full volume.

_"Hahaha. . . Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"_

**"What're you saying. . . ? That's not true, I-"**

_"You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? HAH! I know the REAL reason you came snooping. . . "_

Yosuke shakes his head violently. **"S-Stop it!"** he yells.

_"Hahaha!"_ The Shadow does not cease its maniacal laughter, as it holds it head in amusement. _"Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe. . . I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that. . . ? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV- now THAT'S exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!"_

**"That's not true. . . Stop. . . Stop it. . ."**

_"You're just trying to act like a big shot. . . If all went well, HEY, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"_Shadow Yosuke angrily leers at him.

**"That's not true!"** The real Yosuke slams his fist against the wall. **"What are you! Who are you!"**

He chuckles softly. _"I already told ya. I'm you. . . Your shadow. . . There's nothing I don't know about you!"_

**"Screw that! I don't know you! YOU CAN'T BE ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

. . . An eerie silence filled the room. **". . ."** _Oh boy. This didn't look good. . ._

Shadow Yosuke broke out into an unstoppable laughter. _"Mhmhahahahahaha! That's right! Say it again!"_

**"You're not me. . . Y-YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME!"** Yosuke cried out at it.

_"Hmph."_ With a smirk, the doppelganger held his hands up in the air superiorly. _"Yeah. That's right. I am 'me' now. I'm not you anymore, see?"_

A terrifying mass of black energy filled the room. Shadow Yosuke's malevolent laughter did not cease to stop even at its current booming volume, loud as it was. This mass of evil aura. . . Anyone could tell that what was taking place now- was going to be far from pleasant. _Very_ far from pleasant. Blinding beams of light was spewing dark energy waves now, and Teddie, Yosuke, and I were backing away second by second. . . The exit was right there- if we could make a run for it. . . But my options were cut short when the Shadow morphed itself into a gigantic frog-like beast with a body sticking out from its torso. The size of the monster was unbelievable, and it took up all of the area's space, and even forced us to dash out of the way so we wouldn't get smashed upon its militarization. Before we knew it, we all picked our feet up from off the ground and ran to get out of here. With an enemy that big, the odds were against us- against me. **"Ngh. . . "** My head whipped back to the sound of a drowned-out cry for help. Yosuke was suddenly on the ground, knocked out. **"Yosuke!"** Pivoting a full 180 on my heel, I dashed back over to take the boy and throw his arm over my shoulder to get us both out of here. However, with his weight was dragging me down, the enemy could just as easily crush us at any second. **"Yosuke! Yosuke! Wake up- you idiot! Don't black out now! W-Wake up!"**

_"I am a Shadow. . . The true self. . ."_ The beast bellowed using a gargled-up version of Yosuke's voice. _"I'll crush everything that bores me. . . Starting with you!"_

_Crap- we have to get of here now! I picked up the pace of my running._

**"C-C'mon, hurry up!"**Teddie screeches.

_I-I'm trying! But I can't run fast enough!_ I knew my efforts were to soon end in vain when I spotted a faint green glow getting increasingly brighter from behind me. _"OUTTA THE WAY!"_ The Shadow slammed itself on the ground, making the floor tremor as vicious shock wave of wind mercilessly hit me. **"Ugh!"** Not only did I lose my balance, but I lost my grasp of the unconscious boy when my body was hurled, and then slammed into the wooden crates to the left corner of the liquor store. Already, my body, and especially my back, throbbed with sharp pains. At that same moment, a ripple of shock shot up my spine from the aftermath. Something was strange- That. . . green wind. . . how could I be so weak to it? The body from on top of the frog-like beast swayed back in forth and folded its hands together. A ripple of light formed around it. . . _"How long can you survive this?"_ said the Shadow which sneered not to his real self, but at me directly. _Oh, Yosuke. . ._

To my surprise, Teddie was still here, and his voice, although worried and panicked, still found its way towards my earlobes. **"This one's much stronger than the last type! Be careful!"** I greatly appreciated his moral support and courage to stay, but it's not like I didn't know that. . . **"Whenever you feel threatened, just defend yourself!"** _Gee, and thanks for telling me that now after I flew straight into rock solid crates. . . _During battle, it would be good to chose to defend myself rather than attack the enemy all the time. I comprehended. But just how am I supposed to win a battle like this? **"Nn. . ."** I weakly stood up and attempted to shake off the pain from my current injuries. The only things I had were wooden sword and a Persona. . . **"Teddie, take care of Yosuke!"**I rushed up to the enemy to take a stand.

**"PERSONA!"**

I crushed the glowing tarot card in my hand, summoning Izanagi to help me fight again. The swordsman in turn acknowledged my plead for help, and immediately hurled itself towards the Shadow. A boom of lightning erupted from the stage lights and directly pierced the enemy from above. Despite the attack being such a weak bolt of thunder, it sent Shadow Yosuke sprawling on the ground. _This is my chance!_ **"One more!"** I yelled. The god threw his sword directly at it, which stabbed through the base of the beast's torso. From behind, a thick black smoke bled from behind the wound and dispersed from the air. **"GO!"**My voice screeched, signaling Izanagi to do more. He punched Shadow Yosuke's dazed face with the steel claws had for hands, and quickly- powerfully, drew his sword out of the pulling out of the pierced body. Last, Izanagi kicked back at Shadow Yosuke and landed at my side, ready for more.

The bear notified me. **"Amazing, Ojou-sama! Keep it up! Yosuke's Shadow is weak to electricity- zap him out of it!"**Alright. I might just do that!

The enemy roared, sending vibrations throughout the building. _"Urgh- PAIN IN THE ASS!"_ Somehow, he had recovered too quickly us to respond when it reared up on its hind legs, bellowing. _"You bitch! You're seriously pissing me off! You're going down!"_

**"Ojou-sama! Defend yourself now!"**Teddie cried.

The Shadow's raises its huge hands in response to the bear's outbreak, and I immediately raise my kendo stick in the air to guard.

_"Ha! Nice try!"_

He swept his hands across the ground, hitting the bottom of my legs and knocking me on my backside. Having now lost my balance, it was increasingly hard to stand back up, given the damage I had taken from earlier. _"It's about time you get crushed!"_ Shadow Yosuke raised his right hand up into the air slowly. _No- this is bad!_ And just when I thought it was over for me, I instead heard the attack slam to my right, and obliterating the ground beneath it, making a crater. **"Aaaagh!"** Yet, I could feel my ribcage closing in on me, my breath hitching, and my movement incapacitated. _Why- I thought. . . He missed!_ The pain swelled up within, and I clenched at my clothing. Laying helplessly on the ground with some unknown force gradually compressing my body was completely humiliating. . . I hated the feeling of how limited I was, and threw my head back in frustration. It was then my eyes caught the sight of what had been slammed into the crater- Izanagi, who I shared every single inch of pain with.

_"Hah! What's the matter? You still wanna fight?"_ I heard the scorned tone of voice it made, making me fume with extreme anger. _"Let's end this!"_

He had slammed yet another hand into Izanagi, intensifying the impact. No voice came out of my mouth as I opened it to scream. _At this rate_. . . _I won't be able to_. . . _keep on going_. . . But if I gave up now. . . Who would be there for Yosuke? Teddie?

_I. . . I thought that I swore to myself long ago. . . that I'd never give in. . . despite hardships. _

_Because when I was all alone- that promise was the only thing I could cling on to, to keep living. . . If it ended here- I. . ._

**"IZANAGI!"**I cried at the top of my lungs.

. . .

_"H-Huh? The hell!"_ Shadow Yosuke murmured. _"WHAT!"_ I witnessed a blade stabbing through from the bottom of both the monster's yellow hands. Izanagi got through! Literally! I was on my knees now, trying to lift myself up with the help of my wooden weapon. I was panting, yes. In terrible condition, yes. . . But I was alive, which was all that mattered until I drank in the current scene. The enemy screams in pain and recoils back, but instead, hits one of the metal pillars that the stage lights hung on. _. . . Metal. . . Wait- that's it!_ **"I-Izanagi. . . ! Zio- on the pillar!"** He was weak, tired, injured, but still found a way to oblige. The weak bolt of lightning he commanded, zapped the metal, and immediately lit up the whole room with blinding white sparks which crawled about the bars. Electrical energy spread, and finally struck Shadow Yosuke who had been leaning on it for support. _"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"_A shriek echoed throughout the building as black and red smoke was disintegrating from his body and into the air. This was clearly all I needed to see and hear to tell that the battle was finally. . . over.

Izanagi returns to me in a faint blue. . . I thanked him mentally, from the deepest depths of my heart. Really, I hadn't done anything at all, and if it weren't for him, I could have possibly died. My stamina had reached his limit, and my strength was just about sapped out as well. Fighting- I've never done anything like this before- so my body would definitely react badly to all this. . . All I could ever wish for at this point was to fall back and rest. But no- I couldn't succumb to fatigue just yet, I was better than that. And besides- I still had plenty to deal with.

**"I. . . I. . ."**Yosuke's small voice murmurs, solemn, quiet. . . pained. It was just miraculous that he recovered right after the battle. . . My feelings of relief couldn't have been greater. I found my legs moving towards Yosuke, for the sole reason of assisting him so that he may collect himself. Closer and closer I walked, even if I was in no condition to do so. It was sad. . . The thought of keeping so much bottled emotions in for so long. . . Losing someone precious- and then having this happen. . .

**"Yosuke, are you okay!"**Teddie gasps.

**"Y-Yeah. . . What. . . happened?"**Groaning, he holds his head. The bear points at the ground, his doppelganger laying there. The golden eyes held mine for a few seconds, but that threatening stare was gone, replaced with orbs of loneliness. Isolation. . . With that look, Shadow Yosuke earns my sympathy. He momentarily turned his attention to his real self.

_". . . . . . . ."_

Yosuke shakes his head again and snarls at it. **"You. . . You're. . . not me. . ."**

**"That thing came from you, Yosuke. . ."** Teddie tugs at the edge of his uniform. **"You have to admit it. . . or it'll go berserk again. . ."**

. . . I watch as the boy looks down, sulking. He was reluctant to accept it. . . But- wasn't that okay? Wasn't it okay to be scared? I lightly touched his shoulder and gazed into his watery eyes. In any case, he had to be brave. And I knew he could do it. **"You're still yourself."** I assured him. **"Go on. There's. . . no need to hold back anymore."**

**"Myself. . . "** he returns my gaze with his widened disks but grits his teeth all the while. **"Dammit. . . It hurts to face yourself. . . I knew it wasn't laying. . . But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it. . ."** Yosuke turns from me to limp over to his shadow, and kneeling so he could look at him straight in the face. **"You're me. . . and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me."**

The defeated Shadow closes his eyes, and serenely smiles. He shines with a magnificent, warm light, which radiates within the building. . . The dark aura fades into a bright blue, and disintegrates into a new figure. . . The strength of Yosuke's own heart required to face oneself has been made manifest. . . He faces his other self- the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Jiraiya. . . **"This is my Persona. . ."** Yosuke mumbles right before collapsing to the ground. At first, I was just about ready to dash over, but he was. . . beaming genuinely. **"When we heard Senpai's voice. . . I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside. . ."** a pause- **"Haha. . . 'He was a real pain in the ass,' huh? What a way to find out. . . Geez, this is so embarrassing. . ."**

I grinned, shaking my head. I said to him, **"C'mon. Be a man, stand up straight. . ."** My hand was extended towards he who grabbed it firmly, almost as if receiving a handshake. I finally noticed that Yosuke's eyes looked much clearer now, because all the doubt in it just seemed to completely wash away. He chuckles to himself. **"Geez- I'm saved by a girl who I promised to protect. . . If you weren't here, I don't know what woulda happened. . . Thanks, Suzumi."**

**"You're welcome."**

**". . . Hey, Teddie."** Yosuke gazes over to the mascot. **"Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?"**

He thinks about it for a second, and answers; **"I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk. . . And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host."**

**"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world. . . "** He happens to say. It was slightly inaudible, but I heard bits and pieces. **". . . . . ."** He sighs.

**". . . . . . ." **I breathe in and close my eyes. . . Honestly, I felt too stiff for my liking.

**"You're. . . both really worn out."** Teddie frowns. **"This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here. I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back."**

**". . . Y-Yeah. Let's."**


	8. Chapter 7: Responsibility

Fem-Souji/Yuu!_ When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references._  
><em>

**A/N:** Meh, late update and rushed ending. -_- Well, turns out that the main computer I usually use is infected by a virus, which irks me so. I have to stick to a Mac, which one of my siblings put a password on. I've only had time for little things, such as homework and papers. But somehow, I finally got to updating! Proof reading this whole thing was murderous on my part. . . And I'm sorry to say, it may be a little while until Chapter 8 is out. Also, if you spot little grammar errors and mistakes, I apologize. I felt brain dead for this entire chapter, yet determined to finish it at some point. You guys~ Review! Or I'll send Alice after you!

**/EDIT: **Gosh, there was so much wrong with this. . . . I ought to go over it again later, for 'frying' out loud. -_- Wow, I'm so illiterate. ; u ;

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance either. If I did, we all would have found Elizabeth dancing at Club Escapade, and maybe even joining the Investigation Team's little King's Game. . . That, or stalking them while they played.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Responsibility<strong>_

**Friday, April 15, 2011**

- _Rainy_ After School -

_ TV World, backside_. . .

**"Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right? So that shopping district, and the weird room we saw before. . . . Did they exist because the ones who died, entered this world, and it became their reality?"** Yosuke asks, scratching the back of his head. After what seemed to have been a rigorous walk, the three of us were back to the place we came from; the backside of the TV. Exhausted from that last battle, Yosuke and I had to be extra careful not to encounter anymore enemy Shadows on the way over, the thick fog did everything but help us. Even that bear noticed how much pain we were trying to endure, and looked either more or less sympathetic. The heavy silence lingers, and it is only after a while of deep breaths that Junes kid bites his lip, and finds a way to continue. **"I guess what I'm trying to ask is. . . Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"**

**". . . I don't know."** The bear finally answered, frowning all the while. **"It's never happened before. . . But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them. The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then. I always gets so scared. I have to hide when it happens. . . I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted. . ."**

**"So let's get this straight."** Yosuke speculates more into this. **"Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around. . . After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them. . . Does that sound right? So if I'd been here until this fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?"**

**"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. . ."** Teddie states. **"You were lucky. Ojou-sama and me were here with you."**

**"Dammit. . . ! Senpai and that announcer. . . They were stuck here all alone. . . No one could save them . . . "**

**"Yosuke. . . They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them. They attacked us though. . . Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies. . . It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to save them! We might save people!"**

Both Yosuke and I jerked up. Seriously? Was that possible? Would we be able to?

He crossed his arms. **"Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear! Like how you guys saved me!"**

**"That seems to be the case."** I nodded, with confidence welling within. It seemed to make sense. Perhaps if Yosuke and I could get to a person who was thrown in before a Shadow could attack them, we might be able to save a life. But what about the culprit? If all went well, would we maybe be able to catch him in the act?

A smug grin of confidence worms itself onto the brunette's face, **"Yeah. Anyways, we need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make him stop. . . . I'm finally starting to understand what's going on."**

**"U-Um. . . Hey, can I ask something too. . .?"** We turn our attention to Teddie who looked more than tormented. **"If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from? I know some things. Mostly about this world. . . But I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now. . ."**

**"Are you serious? No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you. . ."**

I gazed at the mascot figure perplexed, then back at the brunette with a wry frown. . . All those meaningless questions and accusations from Teddie when we arrived here was because he only knew minor info about his world, and didn't know much about himself? In this case, the whole chat back then was just a bunch of babbling that could've been avoided. . . I wish Teddie had told us earlier. . . No- actually, would Yosuke have believed him? Would I have? . . . Well, on the bright side, at least we've gotten _somewhere_ and found some new information today. We know much more than before, so it wasn't all bad. . . **"Will you guys. . . come back here. . .?"** Teddie began at my long skirt with those shiny, yet worried eyes. I sigh, but without hiding the tiny smile on my face.

**"Of course."**

**"R-Really. . . ?"**

**"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do."** Yosuke jokes with him.

**"Oh! That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up. "**

I cocked my head. **"The TV at Junes. . . ?"**

**"You could come in from somewhere else. But then you won't end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be dooooomed. . . . Got it!"**

**"Pretty much. Alright, can you show us the way out?"**

**"Roger that! One exit comin' right up!"** Teddie walks over to the middle of the area, and taps his foot twice. The three stacked TVs appear in a poof of smoke, and somehow stars and sparkles seem to fly to the ground and disappear. . . It really makes me wonder what kind of abilities Teddie had, and whether he knew he had them. Could it be that he was doing it subconsciously? . . .Speaking of the exit, I noted something; could Teddie only summon an escape in this designated area? Because back there, during that fight with Yosuke's Shadow, he could have just easily conjured up an exit on the spot, and we would've been out of there. Teddie could've jumped through the portal as well, but would that have been okay for him? . . . It all led straight back to the fact why he only summoned the exit here in this area- for his own safety purposes . . . I comprehended. The brunette scans the TV on the lower level, then upper level, and finally at the middle. . . . There was a clear image on the screen, and. . . A girl with a green jacket was on the ground, kneeling. Was that Chie? Yosuke must've disregarded the figure to check for people in work outfits.

**"Cool. . . First we need to make sure there aren't any employees milling around out there. . ."**

**"Okay! Go go go! Squiiiiish!"**

**"Argh! He stop squeezing you little- Whoa!"**

I could feel Yosuke, who was being pushed by the grizzly, pressing into my back from behind . . . Before I could react, my head and then rest of my body plunged into one of the screens. . .

. . .

_ Junes, electronics department_. . .

**"Ah. . . !"** There was a tiny yelp of surprise. . . When I came to, I realized it was from Chie, who I collapsed on. Her eyes were wide, and almost filled to the brim with tears. **"Y-You guys came baaack . . . !"** she cried with her voice cracking.

Hanamura looks more befuddled than surprised to see her. **"Huh? Chie? What's with that face?"**

She stands up, gripping the rope from earlier, and the throws it at Hanamura's face. He in turn, falls back and hits his head on the edge of one of the tables that the TVs stood on. I heard a whimper of pain is mewled from the boy. **"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck!"** Chie wails and stomps her feet agitatedly. **"The rope got cut off. . . and I had no idea what to do. . . I was so worried- I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you both!"** The female brunette proceeded to run off and out of Junes. . . . _Oh, Chie. . . ._ Small lips pursed into a small smile, despite her little ruckus. I was injured, and tired, yet seeing her really brought my spirits back up. This relieved smile plastered on my face was more than enough to tell me that I was glad to be. . . back home for once in my life.

Yosuke pinches the space in between his brows. **"I. . . I think that might've kinda been our fault."** _No, really Yosuke?_ **"Maybe we did go a little too far. . . Let's apologize to her tomorrow. . . . I'm completely wiped out. . . I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I think. . . I'm gonna sleep well tonight."** The boy flipped his hair back, and reached into his pocket momentarily. He takes the palm of my hand. . . **"Before I forget. . . You dropped these back there in the TV. And I have to say, you look like a totally different person with your hair down. . . Well anyways, see you in the morning!"** My eyes follow him as I watch as he runs off. . . . Only when he was really gone, my attention was averted to the two black hair ties he laid in my hand. These were from back then in the weird shopping district when I had summoned Izanagi for the first time. . . I never realized he had picked it up, when did he. . . ? I found it odd that I failed to noticed that fact that silver locks were cascaded down my shoulders up until now. **". . . . ."** Standing here and thinking about this all wasn't going to help me recover from fatigue. I decided to head home to get some rest, maybe think of a way to thank him tomorrow as well. . .

But near the flood plain, I stopped in my tracks to I catch the sight of a girl sitting under the roofed bench in a pink kimono. . . . If I looked closely, wasn't that Yukiko? Speaking of her, I haven't seen her at all lately, so that meant she must have been busy to the extent of taking immediate leaves after school to help her family. Our eyes met, and I knew that it would be impolite to just keep on walking. Despite my energy being all sapped out, small chat wouldn't kill me if just for a few minutes, I hoped. Legs waltzed over to the blackette in less than a heartbeat, dragging its heavy body with it. My smile did not vanish, and I took a seat beside her. **"Oh hello."** Amagi returns my gesture, but then looks down at her lap. Her eyes widen so suddenly. **"Oh. . . Are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand. . . "** There is a pause. **"Um. . . Are you getting used to your new town and school, Suzumi-chan?"**

That sure came out of the blue. . . But overall, I had to say, **"I like it here."** Back in the City, I didn't have any friends with my parents nagging me to come home directly after school everyday. To me, a request like that was absolutely preposterous considering there wasn't even a single soul for me to come back home to anyway, but I followed orders accordingly. Instead I spent my time, just. . . thinking about the world. Though it's been a few days being here in Inaba, even I could so much as state that I was able to do more than I ever got a chance to do in my life just weeks ago. It's awkward, but I have Nanako-chan as company back home. I have a seemingly protective Uncle too. And then there's school. I don't like my homeroom teacher one bit, but I now have Yosuke, and Chie. . . Oh, and of course, Yukiko herself- as friends. Then. . . I awakened to a power I never imagined I could have. . . Nothing like this ever happened to me back in the City. My life was changing, and. . . . I was finally experiencing 'happiness' for the first time. . . .

I let Yukiko go on, because judging with that surprised look on her face, I bet she had something to say. **"Really. . .? But. . . It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about. I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school. . . Oh! Are you getting alone with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so. . . Umm. . . ."**

**"We're getting along, but she's a real handful."** I joked.

**"I see. She's always full of energy."** The girl's face brightens up at the mentions of her friend. **"Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes."** Yukiko laughs, and I can tell she's really fond of the Chie. . . It made me happy to see to girls as close as them. **"Oh. . . I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our in can't function without me right now."** And just like that, the blackette stands and heads for her umbrella. **"Um. . . I'll see you at school, then."**

I nod. It was a brief conversation we made, but nothing too short of interesting- for me that is. **"See you."** Picking up my body that didn't seem to have improved in condition, Yukiko and I parted ways on the flood plain and headed to our respective homes. Surely, I'd be able to keep her company tomorrow as well.

. . .

- _Evening_ -

_ Dojima Residence_. . .

**"Dad's late. . ."** Nanako-chan murmurs and stares at the screen of the TV.

The news is on as usual. . . . A catchy news jingle finishes, and this time, the announcer is on the ball with the report. Sharp appearance, organized papers. . . **[[Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba. At around 7:00 A.M., local highscool student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body. . . Police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The corner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area.]]**

. . . The police didn't know what Yosuke and I knew. They didn't know about the TV world, or the Midnight Channel, or about Persona's and Shadows. . . They didn't know anything useful for this matter, so they went by assumptions and minor clues. But was that really enough for them? It made me a little sad to think that Saki-senpai and Ms. Yamano's family and loved ones will never know the causes of their deaths. Only we'd be able to avenge them, right?

**"Another incident. . ."** The little girl frowns. . . **"Dad won't be coming home tonight."**

I decided to say something to assure her that things would be alright. **"I'll be here with you."**

**". . . I'll be okay. Can you help me do some stuff around the house?"** Huh. . . On another note, Nanako seemed to be very reliable for her age. She reminded me of myself a few years ago; forced to do everything independently, and with no one to turn to.

**"Sure."** I told her.

**[[-Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark.]]** The special report continues. **[[Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs. After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manger has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes. In other words, she's a manger who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it. . . Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!]]**

Yukiko is being shown on TV wearing her pink Kimono. In the background is the Samegawa flood plain. . . I guess this must've been a little after she left to return back home. . . . **[[Hm. . . ? Um. . . Are you speaking to me?]]** She turns about face, and her red umbrella almost blows out her hands due to the nasty wind. I notice that the girl's face scrunches up in an unpleasant manner to find the camera way too close for comfort.

The reporter's enthusiasm sets in. **[[We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in high school?]]**

**[[Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily. . .]]**

**[[Someday, though. . . That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have a lot of male visitors.]]**

She shifts uncomfortably. **[[Huh? No, um. . .]]**

The reporter's rambling goes further and further off subject. . .

**". . . This is boring."** At that point, I was expecting the girl to touch a button on the remote, look back to the screen to discover a Junes commercial conveniently playing, and watch her sing to it. But instead, she gets up and heads for the sink. **"Oh, I need to do the dishes."** . . . Since my assumption was wrong, much to my displeasure, I decided to help out with the housework before going to bed. Just imaging the enormity of pain I'd feel in the morning made me shiver. No- actually. . . It was raining again tonight. Something might appear on the Midnight Channel. . . I decided to stay up and watch, even if it took a toll on my health. . .

. . .

It wasn't too long before I finished assisting Nanako, and returned to my room. It's still raining hard, and still I couldn't be more stiff than ever. It was agony for my well being, I know. But who else was going to solve the murders besides Yosuke and I? He needed me as much as I needed him to do the job, so I didn't have enough room to come up short. The damp moisture from the outside still reached me despite my windows being closed. . . It's finally about a minute or less until midnight. My body's arms and legs subconsciously sprawled itself on the couch across from the TV. . . . The news on the screen is still running, and informs me about the current time, so I reach for the remote to shut the power off. . . Will something appear tonight? **". . . ."**

_BzzZZzzZZbzzt. . ._

. . . And there it was! The image is there again. It seems that if the conditions are met, I could watch the Midnight Channel as many times as I wanted. A silhouette is on the screen, and it's blurry, hard to tell who it is. But I'm sure enough that it is not Saki Konishi, or a man for this matter. It appears to be a female. . . wearing a kimono. . . but still- the image is so out of focus, it's hard to come to an immediate conclusion. I _did_ however, have a hunch about who it was. . . I had no reason to be so sure about my assumption though. It's Japan: there's obviously going to be more than one black-haired girl in the country wearing a pink kimono. It's just that. . . it really did seem like Yukiko on the screen. **"Hm."** That reminded me. . . What would happen if I touched the image on the Midnight Channel. . . ? Would I be able to touch the person on the other side, and if so would they see my arm reaching out to them. . .? I made sure I held onto something, before sticking my hand inside the television. It felt weird putting my arm through the sold surface, but it wasn't something I couldn't tolerate. . . Yet, however, by the time I payed mind to the screen, the image was gone. . . Cautiously. I pulled my arm out. . . It would be best to speak to Yosuke and Chie about this tomorrow. I finally decided to head to bed for tonight and rest my body.

. . .

My eyes flutter open. . . I found myself in a familiar space which was drunk with a familiar deep blue. Could this be. . . a dream? This was. . .

**"Welcome. Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world. . . I have summoned you within your dreams."** And elderly figure in front of me folds his hands together. **"And so we meet again. . ."** There they were, Igor and Margaret from the dream the other day- before I moved to Inaba. . . It seems as though I was summoned to this 'Velvet Room' once more in this reoccurring dream. I couldn't feel my body at all- it was as though I wasn't present in the space, but a wandering soul instead.

The woman purses her red lips before speaking. **"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract, may enter. . . In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice. . . thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power."**

**"Hold on to this. . ."** Igor gives me a blue key. **"From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance. . . You must abide by your contract and assume responsibilities you may make."**

_. . . For. . . all the responsibilities I may make. . ? What did he. . . mean by that?_

**"I-I. . . um, understand."** My voiced wavered, and those words had slipped out of my mouth before I could contemplate any further.

**". . . Hm, interesting. But very well. . ."** he pauses, and looks off to the side. **"The Persona you have acquired. . . Is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as a facade of determination you wear to face difficulties in life. Your Persona ability, however, is that of the wild card. . . Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero. . . empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."**

**"Special. . . ?"** I asked him.

**"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart. . . And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities."**

**"Control. . . one's heart?"**

The woman turns to me. **"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona. At times, they will help light the way to the truth your are searching for."**

**"Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you. . . ? I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together. . . Though however, it seems that even you show signs of creating a new ordeal that may alter the course of your journey forever, which is very fascinating- for one of our newer guests, that is. . ."** The old man sees me off with a chuckle. . . **"Til we meet again. . ."** Something about. . . those sentences bothered me. . . My consciousness in the Velvet Room fades.

**Saturday, April 16, 2011**

- _Cloudy_ Early Morning -

. . . I decided to leave early this morning, and my hair was back in its normal pigtails. I still had breakfast with Nanako-chan as usual, but I hurried so that she wouldn't notice my limping and writhing and worry about my condition. As expected, my back was throbbing and my legs and arms were all strained from slashing and running. . . I took note that extreme labor was something a body like mine wouldn't be able to handle. Yet hopefully, if I work out more often, I'd be able to get used to all of this fighting. . . So here I found myself; walking to school on a path that was intimidatingly stretched out. It was defintely mocking me- testing my ability. This was bad, because if something as trivial as this can bother me, then what am I to do when I must handle that 'ordeal' thing Igor mentioned? And also, the dream last night with him and Margaret. . . It was short-lived, but it got me thinking real hard. Responsibility for my actions. . . ? Yes, I knew things from here on out were going to get serious, considering that fact that I didn't deny to be involved with the case. The power I received, it was a sign for upcoming events, no? Furthermore, I was positive that I was going to help out Yosuke with the murders. . . Responsibility, huh? Does that mean my actions were to be more important than his, and will weigh the outcome? What about his actions? Didn't they count as much as mine? . . . I heard the sound of a bell combined with slightly irritating creaking noise. . . so speak of the devil. My body slowly turns to face the boy on his bike who came in my direction. I stand up straight at his arrival.

**"Yo!"** he greets me with a his supposed trademark wink. **"You saw it was on last night, right? I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell use something."** He had a way for getting straight to the point. . . The Junes kid momentarily looks down. **". . . If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims. . . If someone's using that world as a weapon, it's unforgivable. We need to find the culprit. . . no matter what it takes!"** Fire blazes within his dark brown eyes. **"There's no way that police can do it. . . Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?"**

**"It has to be us."** I told him, becoming also confident.

His expression seems to brighten up, and he snickers while rubbing the space below his nose. **"Yeah. . . It's assuring when it comes from someone else. You know, I tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked. I think I can do that now because I have the same power. . . Persona, wasn't it? Could be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case? Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first. . ."** he gazes off to the side, somewhat sheepishly. With an expression like that, I could only so much tell that the next thing he was about to say was quite embarrassing. **"I feel like. . . as long as you're with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case. Well. . . Let's do our best!"** His smile is genuine. Even with so much mystery swirling around, Yosuke is trying his hardest to move on. . . He holds his hand out. . . And I firmly give it a shake. Right here. . . right now. . . I could sense a faint stirring of friendship between me and Yosuke. . .

**". . . Hm?"** A mysterious voice rings within my head. . .

_Thou art I. . . And I am thou. . ._

_Thou hast established a new bond. . ._

_It brings thee closer to the truth. . ._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating _

_Personas of the Magician Arcana. . ._

. . . As I formed a bond with Yosuke, I feel the power in my heart. . . strengthening. . . and then I recalled Igor's words. _"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart. . . And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities."_ . . . Social Links. . . Is this the bond with Yosuke what Igor was talking about. . . ? Will they help me become stronger?

I established the _Yosuke Hanamura_ Social Link of the _Magician_ Arcana!

A faint warmth downs my body in a glow. . . and yet. . . I'm still feeling quite stiff. The boy and I stayed in the handshaking position for a while, that is until I realized something. Weren't we supposed to _be_ somewhere right now? . . . Normally, this would've been a supposed bad idea, but I don't think I could run to school like this. So- it had to be better than nothing. . . **"Yosuke. . . Could you bike us to class? We're late again."**

**"H-Huh? Oh crap!"**

. . .

_Yasogami High, Class 2 - 2_. . .

We managed to get there in time, which was miraculous, considering the shape we were in. The brunette and I sat down at our respective seats, and began chatting about many things while we were unpacking. It was mainly centered around the TV world, and what we could do to stop the murders. . . . Looking at things differently for the time being, I really enjoyed Yosuke's company- he was a funny one. The class door slides open, and while we expect it to be one of the teachers, it is instead, a girl with a green jacket- Chie Satonaka, but without Yukiko Amagi. I didn't notice that Chie hadn't been here at this time. . . Yosuke's posture stiffens. **"Uh. . . Chie! Um. . . About yesterday. . . We're sorry we worried you. . ."** he apologizes.

**"Oh- never mind that,"** the girl quickly changes to subject. Her hair and uniform was all messy. Was she rushing this morning? **"Is Yukiko still not here?"**

The male brunette quirks his eyebrows in perplexity at her sudden haste. **"Huh? Y-Yukiko-san? Uh. . . no. . .? At least, I haven't seen her today."**

**"Oh man. . . What should I do. . .? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know. . . All that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world."**

**"Oh, we were just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later-"**

**"The person on TV yesterday. . ."** Chie interrupts. **"I think it was Yukiko. That kimono looks like the one she wears at the inn, and she wore it during the interview a few days ago too. I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't responded. . . I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today. . . I-I. . ."**

. . . No, it couldn't have been as I expected? I start to fret from deep within. Nonetheless, we understand the point Chie was trying to make. Yosuke and I exchanged glances and nod.

**"Calm down. We get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her?"** he asks.

**"No. . . "**

**"Chie. . ."** I began. I told her about yesterday and summed up the information we gained in that other world for her.

**"What's that supposed to mean. . .?"** her light brown eyes widen with fear. **"Wait, are you saying. . . Yukiko was thrown in there!"**

**"We don't know yet for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first. Give her another call."** The Junes kid suggests.

Satonaka begins to do just that. However, I could tell she was extremely anxious and scared, given the way she quivered while tapping on the buttons. . . Despite everyone else in the homeroom who conversed amongst themselves, it was quiet to the point where you could hear the dialing sound of the female brunette's cell . . . Moments of anxiety pass, and Chie sets her phone back to her side, obviously unsuccessful. **"No good. . . Her voicemail picked up. . . She's not answering. . . Hm, w-well, I'll give the inn a call. . . Umm. . . I've got the number here somewhere. . . "** she dials once more in a last ditch hope. **"C'mon, Yukiko. . . Pick up. . ."** There is a slight click noise that makes Yosuke and I jump. **"Oh, is this Yukiko! . . . Thank God, she's there! . . . Uh-huh. . . Uh-huh, I see. . . Hm? Oh. Nah, it was nothing. I'll email you again later. . ."** and green jacket hangs up, a wide smile evident on her face. **"She was over at the inn. She said they has a big group reservation and she had to help out. Yeah. . . Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow, too. . . Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine!"**

I exhale and hold my head. _Thank goodness._

**"S-Sorry."** Apologetically, he scratches his head. **"But there is a reason we thought that. Well. . . we thought people end up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world. I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV. . . But Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about. Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school."** Yosuke finishes.

**". . . "** We nod in agreement. Class goes on for the rest of the day and questions are waiting to be answered. . .

- _Rainy_ After School -

_Junes, electronics department_. . .

Our trio arrives at Yosuke's convenience store. Along the way there, it wasn't totally silent to my surprise. It is there that I had taken the opportunity to tell Chie what happened yesterday during our little investigation in the TV world. I didn't mention much about the whole 'Persona' thing at all. . . I just explained to her about how much I swung my kendo stick back and forth to the point of my current soreness. There _were_ little mentions of Izanagi, but I honestly couldn't fathom why I didn't speak more about him and the power I received. Yosuke didn't seem to mind about it at all actually, because he may have been fidgety upon telling Chie about Personas as well. . . whereas he seemed to care more about how I endlessly explained in vivid detail, the way he collapsed on the ground while I rushed into the fight. Truth be told, it was hardly relevant to the situation, but it was amusing to see Yosuke's face scrunch up in embarrassment. After finishing stories about the Junes kid, all I needed was to tell her was the important information, like our current theory on why the areas in the TV world are formed once a person is thrown into TV. And then finally, I mentioned Teddie, the bear who didn't know much about himself. Detail after detail I continued, until we stood in front of the large flat screen television. . .

Yosuke chuckles faintly in embarrassment. **"O-Okay, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades."**

There is a slight pause before Chie begins to say anything. Her hands are on her hips as usual, but it's obvious to tell she's hesitant to say something. She starts slowly. **". . . If I hadn't seen the place first hand. . . I'd never have believed a story like that."**

**"Yeah, no kidding. Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside-"** We all look around. Today, there were some customers actually browsing around the electronics department. It was unusual, and completely inconvenient for what Yosuke and I planned to happen after school. **"There's so many customers around. . . I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today. . ."** He face palms himself after shooting me an apologetic glance. **"Wait! I got it. C'mere a sec."** Yosuke shoots straight up seconds after defeat and gestures to me with that hand of his.

**"Hm. . . ?"** I walk over as instructed.

**"Try sticking your hand in a calling him over. I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway. Hey Chie, stand over here. Make a wall with me."** The boy said to the other brunette. She complied, making it so that the people behind the wouldn't see.

**". . . . . ."** I pressed my hand into the screen and as expected, it sank through the solid with ease. . . I beckoned Teddie to come over, hoping he'd get the message. . . . . . . I waited. But suddenly- **" ! "** I yelped loudly at a new jolt of pain vice gripping my fingers. Something bit me! I withdrew my hand so quickly that I almost lost balance and toppled over on the ground. People were staring, but like I had hoped, they didn't see a thing. I gripped my fingers and stared at them. . . red marks. . .

**"Wh-What's wrong!"** Yosuke grabbed my shoulders.

Chie locks her eyes with the painful-looking indents in my fingers. **"S-Suzumi, is that a bite mark! Are you okay!"**

I turned to face Satonaka. **"I think I'm gonna cry. . ."**

**"Ohh, c'mon, don't cry. . . Sheesh, that stupid bear must've done it."** She punches the TV. **"Hey you! We know you're in there!"**

**[[Ooh ooh, is this a game?]]** I hear Teddie's staticy voice cheer.

_And that's all he has to say. . . after biting my hand? Who did he think it belonged to, Yosuke?_

The boy whispers into the TV, agitated. **"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?"**

**[[Who's 'anyone'? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ren. . .]]**

**"Shut it!"** The girl yells. **"So there's no one inside. . . ? You're sure?"**

**[[I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!]]** Teddie answers back before his voice fades out.

Everyone is quiet, except for Chie who breaks the silence with an exasperated sigh. **"I'm. . . gonna go warn Yukiko anyway. Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still. . ."**

Yosuke nodded, surrendering to the bear and his lack of information. **"Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel. Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding."** There is a pause, and this time he directs himself to me. **". . . What's your cell number? I mean- I'll call you when I watch it tonight."**

I pulled out my gray cellphone and flash it at him. **"Oh. . . Sure, it's. . ."**

Yosuke and I exchanged numbers. . .

**"Alright, don't forget to watch tonight."**

Our little trio nodded in unison. Was it really Yukiko who appeared on the TV. . . ? It was raining again tonight, so I'd have to watch the Midnight Channel again. The three of us walked back home in the rain, not concerned about ourselves, but the daughter of the Amagi Inn who could be in potential danger.

. . .

- _Evening_ -

_Dojima Residence_. . .

As soon as I returned to the Dojima Residence, Nanako was there to greet me as usual. But like always, Dojima himself did not seem to be here. It was about 3 hours or so until midnight, so I decided to watch Magical Detective Loveline with Nanako, and even do the dishes for her. I had a lot of time to pass, no homework, and no tests to study for. We were starting to get used to each other's company, which made me slightly happy to notice. Since both of us were going to be in the same house for a year, I wanted to get to know her as best as possible to get rid of that thick tension we shared. Nanako seemed like a girl I wanted to protect. . . She had this similarity to me, that made me sympathize the way she lived. . . In a way, if I could be there for her in her time of need, then she'd never have to go through what I had to for years and years of my life. But there was no need to push things so hard just yet, I kept in mind. After spending a little more time with the girl, I head upstairs to notice it's almost midnight.

. . .

I shut the curtains to get rid of the glare of brightness the nearby streetlight was shinning through the window and onto my TV screen. . . . It's still raining hard, and the resounding of pitters and patters filled my room with a distorted melody. . . Will something appear on the TV again tonight. . . ? If anything, pray to god that it wasn't who we all suspected it was. Time ticks away as I await the image on the screen to appear. . . .

_BzzZZzzZZbzzt_. . .

_There it is!_

**[[Good Evening~!]]**

My eyes bug out at the sound of an upbeat voice and. . . H-Huh? What was this? I saw a image of her on the screen- the voice was from Yukiko herself! The background was too dark to make out and major details, but squinting my eyes, there were outlines of medieval gargoyle statues in the background, followed by metal bars that concealed an exit of some sort. To me, it would have most likely come off as some kind of jail cell. . . But what was she doing. . . The blackette smiled at the camera, flashing a golden crown on her head, and did not cease flaunting around in her pink, poofy, royal western dress. Yukiko appeared to be a 'Princess' by the looks of it, but really. . . ! What in the world?

**[[Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise! I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud!]]** 'Amagi' cheers, continuing to spin around while gripping a bubble mic in her hands. **[[Welcome to 'Not a Dream, Not a Hoax!' Princess Yukiko's hunt for her 'Prince Charming!' And I came prepared~!]]** The camera closes in on the lower part of her torso. . . **[[I've got my lacy unmentionables on-]]** . . . and then to her bust that was bulging out of the top of her dress. **[[. . . stacked from top, to bottom! I'm out to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is going to be all mine! Well, here I go~!]]** She rushes off to the scene, and the metal bars behind her rise open, welcoming her with open arms almost. . .

I can't believe my eyes as I watch this. . . That was _definitely_ Yukiko on the Midnight Channel just now. . . !

_PI PI PI PI PI PI!_ My cell phone rings, and I can only guess who it is. I struggle to force it out of my pocket, and answer. Yosuke-

**"H-Hey, did you see that!"** he screeches into the speaker. **"That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her, and I mean, she even said her name! But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird! And she looked like she was on some low budget TV show. . . Was it like this before too?"**

I agreed. **"I know what you mean. The reception was poor, and the camera angles were off. The lighting was dim, and Yukiko's make-up was very-"**

**"H-Hey! What point are you trying to pull here? Just- What's. . . going on. . .?"**

**"Calm down, Yosuke."** I told him, half of myself was serious and the other half was not amused that he didn't understand I was trying to lighten the mood. Even I was freaked out at the turn of events. . .

**"O-Okay. . . Okay. Um, um. . . We need to get in touch with Yukiko san first!"** A pause. **"Uhh. . . Crap, I don't know her number. . . Oh yeah, I can just call Chie! Tomorrow's Sunday, so let's meet up at Junes first thing in the morning!"** Yosuke says his part, and hangs up immediately.

. . . I promised to meet up with him tomorrow. It's urgent, and there's absolutely no way I can ditch him. Yukiko's life could be at risk in any case. . . To avoid any mishaps, I made sure to head to bed right away. This ordeal. . . This. . . _'responsibility'_. I'll take it on, stay focused, and sharp. Now that I'm more than involved- there's no turning back at this point. . .


	9. Chapter 8: Swords and Police Officers

Fem-Souji/Yuu!_ When mysterious murders break out in the small town of Inaba, can Suzumi Seta the new transfer student from the City, solve the case? She can't do it alone, but will the many bonds she has made be enough to help her reach out to the truth?_

Our beloved protagonist goes through something we like to call 'New Game Plus!' Except this time, he gets boobs. Fanfic will be based off the game, with minor changes and Anime references._  
><em>

**A/N:** Good news! My computer is cured of the virus! Bad news. I have been procrastinating again. This Chapter should have come a lot earlier than just now, sorry. A LOT earlier. This Chapter- not even that important. Sorry for those who figured I lost all motivation or something, or thought I wasn't going to update again. But I AM back. So that means you get to read more, yeah? By the way. I cut out the Velvet Room scene, you know where you find the door after leaving Daidara Metalworks. Not only was I lazy, but I wanted to make it like the Anime, where Yu didn't need to head to the Velvet Room to fuse Personas. . . Anyways, bad chapter name. jkdfhjhjfjdf. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Persona! Or Atlus by any chance either. If I did, I would. . . er. I'm running out of creativity here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Swords and Police Officers<strong>_

**Sunday, April 17, 2011**  
>- <em>Sunny <em>Early Morning -

**"Oh, good morning."**Nanako says as she greets me with a smile.

I had just gotten dressed to head out to Junes. A loose black cardigan was draped from the top of my shoulders all the way to the bottom of my torso, with the sleeves hanging almost over my hands. Underneath it was a layered, long sleeved gray dress that was tight around my waist and defined my hips- not that anyone could see it. The very edges of the dress billowed loosely around my ankles, so it made my movement more flexible, unlike the Yasogami Uniform's skirt. Today, I felt very refreshed, and even woke up early and had taken a bath. Last night, Yukiko unmistakably appeared on the Midnight Channel, and just watching it felt all ominous and odd. If a person who appeared on the Midnight Channel was supposed to die, then what in the world did I witness yesterday? . . . The plan was to meet up with Yosuke, and possibly Chie, to discuss this matter so we could do whatever we could. But what I had totally put in the back of my mind up until now. . . What I hadn't accounted for. . . was Nanako being home by herself.

**"O-Oh. Good morning, Nanako-chan. . . W-Where's your father?"**I asked, legs fidgeting to hurdle towards the door.

**"He left already. He's said he's gonna be late."**

My sweat drops. That's perfect. What was I supposed to do now? If I left, Nanako will be left all alone to look after the house. . . And Uncle Dojima probably wouldn't like it one bit if I left his 7-year-old daughter by herself. . . On the other hand, I've got important businesses with Yosuke. . . Bringing her along would be a bad idea too, considering we going to formulate a plan to stop Yukiko from being possibly murdered. . .

**"Are you going somewhere?"** she says nonchalantly and cocks her head slightly to the side. . . **"I'll be fine by myself."**. . . and she picks up the remote to turn the TV on and watch the screen in fascination.

**[[-so the weather this weekend will be perfect for going out. As for next week's forecast. . .]]**

**"Oh, the sun's gonna come out. I should do some laundry."**

. . . Was it really okay to go? Part of me wanted to stay, or I'd feel guilty for leaving. . . but. . .

**"Uh. . . Weren't you going somewhere?"**Nanako asks again, restlessly.

. . . I decided to go out to Junes.

- Daytime -

_Junes, food court_. . .

I sit at one of the free tables and wait. Sure, I didn't really notify Yosuke on what time we'd meet, or when I'd get here for that matter. But. . . The fact that he hasn't arrived after 10 minutes worried me slightly. He couldn't have forgotten, yeah? This was direly important, so we had no time to slack off. . . However, being restless and impatient wouldn't help Yukiko's cause in the least bit and if. . . Moments pass, and I get more lost in thought than I had intended to. . .

**"Sorry for the hold up."**A voice calls to me.

I jerk up and rub my eyes. **"H-Huh?"**How long had he been standing next to me like that? Yosuke was close and. . . looking extremely excited? His hands were folded behind his back so I couldn't see them. What. . . could he be hiding while showing such a prideful smirk?

**"I found some stuff we can use in the closet at home. Take a look at these!"** The boy pulls two sharp blades from behind his back, one shorter than the other. In retrospect this was a bad idea. Surely he knew the dangers of bringing weapons into a public place- But in the end, I gave up thinking and I shrugged my shoulders, really not knowing what to take of this scene at the moment. People around us were staring, but the weapon wielder wasn't paying attention at all. He seemed to be more focused on what I'd think about them. . . **"We've got our Personas, but a kendo stick is not that reliable of a weapon for you. So, which one strikes your fancy?"** he winks to me in a certain fashion that says, _'who the hell cares about the staring?'_ . . . Either it said that or, _'I'm so oblivious as to what the people around us are thinking and care more about your opinion because this is more important right now.'_It was generous of him. . . in the least bit.

Anyways, I could chose? Well. . . I decided to use this moment to my advantage. **"The katana."**I've noted the fact that I've never withheld a real sword before, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. Dangerous yes, but if I was face to face with the murderer, than this would be something I wouldn't hesitate to use in defense. I would learn soon enough from gaining experience. For now, I could handle it the way I did the kendo stick, yes?

He seems impressed with my choice judging on the bemused grin on his face and shows me the blade. It sparkles in the sunlight. **"Ahh, you've got discerning taste. This is a Junes exclusive. The blade's fake, though. . ."**

**"Oh."**So much for that. Then this was the fabled Imitation Katana? . . . Actually, I think bamboo wood is more effective than plastic or whatever it was made of.

**"As for me. . . Wait, maybe both would be good, too."** The brunette contemplates. Hanamura then strikes a pose, slinging the aikuchi to his right, and the katana to his left. I push myself back on reflex to avoid the sharper edges of the blades hitting my face. . . **"K-Kinda like this!"** . . . and he pushes his back leg up into the air like a ballerina. Next, the boy lifts the blades up into the air begins to slash at the open air to the right of him. **"Or like this! What about this!"**

**". . . If you want."**I look off to the side. There are people still looking at him as if he were crazy or dropped as a child. . . wouldn't blame them. This whole scene was just. . .

**"One suspicious young male found armed with multiple weapons. The male seems to be harassing a young lady. Requesting immediate backup."**A patrolman not very far from us speaks into his communication device. Upon hearing this, we both stand up in unison, shocked at the result of Yosuke's fooling around. It's not like I didn't expect something like this to happen, it was more like I didn't expect the police to not realize who the 'suspicious male' really was, and how he practically owned Junes under his dad.

**"Huh. . . ? Ohhh crap, I mean. . ."** The boy besides me hides the weapons behind his back, stuttering in panic. **"No. . . No no no no, this isn't what it looks like. We didn't steal it. . . Uh, I guess that's not what matters. . . A-Anyways, I'm not doing anything bad! I'm just an ordinary kid who likes weapons and. . . Ugh, that doesn't sound right either. Ahaha. . . ."**

I groaned, slapping my forehead.

**"Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station."** The police man barks sternly at Yosuke. **"Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!"**

**"B-But. . . This isn't. . ."**The accused boy shakes his hands frantically, but. . . while holding on to the weapons.

**"Are you resisting an officer of the law! Y-You're under arrest!"**He backs away, obviously terrified.

**"Y-Yosuke!"** A dozen of police officers arrive and surround said boy that very moment, and take him by the arms, shoving him to the elevator. **"W-Wait. . . This is a misunderstanding-"** I shout at the men, but to no avail. The weapons are confiscated. . . And as the elevator doors close. But I briefly catch Yosuke with a new expression on that says, 'save me'. **". . . What am I going to do?"**Nothing else to do but go after him. . . But I didn't know Inaba that well, where was the Police Station. . . ? Would the Police listen to his story? Well, they had to believe he was the Junes manager's son. Then again it would be no excuse, slinging around fake weapons wasn't exactly the best thing to do, especially during the period of an outbreak of the murders. My dark gray eyes drank in the whole scene around me. People were still talking about his arrest. . . At this rate, we wouldn't be able to get to Yukiko. . .

**"H-Hey! Suzumi!"** To my relief, I instantly realize who was calling for me, and thank god she was here right now. Chie Satonaka. **"W-Was that. . . Who I thought it was? Did you Yosuke actually get taken in by the Police? What's going on- I mean, what happened here. . . ?"**

I shook my head. **"Can you get us to the Police Station? I'll explain everything on the way there. . ."**

_Inaba, Police Department_. . .

It took us a while getting up the hill towards the isolated part of Inaba, namely where the few of the population lived, where Day Care Center was, and also the Amagi Inn. This was information in which I had found out from Chie just now. We had no time to ride the bus here, due to all of the unnecessary stops the bus took, even for such a small area. In the end, running was our best bet, and the brunette was way better off than I. Panting and huffing, I struggled to keep up with her. The skirt I wore improved my mobility, yes but didn't change how fast I could sprint. For an average girl, I was average. But for a Chie Satonaka who most likely practices kung-fu everyday in front of her TV screen, not so good. Running up the steep hill did murder on my remaining stamina. . . but we finally arrived here at the police. station.

**"Is Yosuke really here?"**Green Jacket pats my back in hopes I could quickly rejuvenate and answer her question.

**"Y-yeah. He has to be here. . ."** I took a few more seconds for me to catch my breath, but in no time, I came to. **"Chie. Can you stay here? I'll find Yosuke."**My legs took off once again, even before listening to her response.

The halls were dark. And depressing, but thanks to the lights on the ceiling, it didn't seem so bad. I could get lost in these halls, and yet the scary part about this was that the Station building didn't even look that large from the outside. . . Where could he be? What room? I turned to the next hall, making a right. And. . There he was! **"Yosuke!"**

**"Huh? Suzumi-chan!"**The brunette meets my eyes and shifts a bit. But from behind him, I see. . . Someone relieving to find chatting with the boy, but. . .

**"Suzumi, you **_**know**_** this boy? And what are you doing here?"**Detective Dojima. My Uncle. Something about him 'chatting' with Yosuke made me want to heel turn and then walk away like nothing happened. It was just a feeling I got, since he seemed like one of 'those' detectives.

**"Uncle Dojima. . . I. . . Well, yes I do know him. Yosuke. . . -kun, is a friend from school. I saw him being taken in and. . . Ended up wanting to know why."**I did my best to create a plausible fib that was slightly close to the real reason why I was here. Yosuke gave me a quirked brow, possibly surprised that I added 'Uncle' instead of 'Detective' in front of the older man's name.

**". . . I see."** The man pauses, trying to think of a better way to talk to the Junes kid now what I was around and claimed to be his friend. **"Anyways. . . As the son of the manager at Junes, I didn't think you'd be the type to pull a stupid stunt like this. You know what's been going on around town. We got men stationed everywhere. For God's sake. . . You're lucky I was around, or this would have ended up on your permanent record."**

**"I'm sorry. . ."**Yosuke mutters. At this point, it would be safe to say that we weren't getting our weapons anytime soon, or at all.

A Plainclothesman walks by, talking to talking a Uniformed Officer.

**"Wait, so the one that disappeared us the Amagi girl. . . ?"**

**"Seems like it. . . But she's just a high schooler, you know. Could be that she decided to run away from home. . ."**

**"Hey. . ."** The brunette whispers over to me, suddenly all antsy. **"Did he say Amagi. . . ? Then. . . she really is. . ."**

**"Hm? Who's what now?"**My Uncle muttered in suspicion.

Breaking sweat, Yosuke and I stand straight up and exchange glances, and by the looks of it, we were both agreeing to watch ourselves in front of the older detective from this day forth. To us, we figured that Dojima finding out that we were involved with the murders seemed far from a good idea. He couldn't know about how we could possibly know and find out more about the case that the police can't. Who would believe us anyway? We jumped through TV's to obtain a few new leads. Worst case scenario, he would keep us under his watchful detective eyes. . . And really, that was the last thing I wanted.

The boy beside me chokes with a, **"Oh uh, nothing."**

After sizing us up for a few more minutes, my relative continued. **"I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress. . . We're sensitive about certain 're free to go, Hanamura. But this better not happen again."**

**"Uh, yes sir! Thank you sir!"**

He walks past us, and barely brushes by my shoulder. . . Actually Uncle seemed to stop all of the sudden, for I felt his presence only perhaps a foot away from me. Without looking back or meeting at any contact at all, the older man finishes with, **". . . Make sure you don't get yourself into too much trouble."**A sentence that felt painstakingly directed to none other than myself.

And off he went into the next hall.

**". . ."** I've known Uncle Dojima for six days. Yes, upon coming to Inaba, this is the first time I've ever met him that didn't include the times where I couldn't speak a word of my own language. And there he said something to me that interpreted that I possibly meant so much as a silver of importance to him. _I'm sorry._I bit my lower lip to hold back those words. As much as I wanted to live up to his request under the assumption that he cared for me. . . There's no way I could make any promises. No doubt, it was a tad too late to play it safe. Perhaps if the murders stopped, than I could hold true to that promise. . . The Junes kid and I stood in silence for what had seemed like eternities. Perhaps he was deep in thought or stuck in his own world of some sort as well. But I'm sure he had his own conflicting emotions to deal with.

The clacking of dress shoes on the floor made us come to and realize there was someone approaching. . . A young detective in sloppy attire.

**"Whoa. . . pardon me. . ."** he stops in his tracks just before walking right into me with a full cup of black coffee in hand. **"Huh? Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place?"**

My grey eyes met his. Was this man an acquaintance of my Uncle's? . . . Wait a minute. I've seen this man before. The one detective that ran past me, Yukiko and Chie on the day that announcer's dead body was found near the Samegawa Flood Plain.

**"Yes. That would be me."**I answer to the raven-haired man's goofy grin accordingly.

Hanamura suddenly steps up, eyes lighting up with a new found determination. He quickly gets the young detective's attention. **"Oh. . . ! Uh, can we ask you something? It's about Yukiko-san. . . I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn. . . Did something happen to her?"**

**"Huh? Oh, ummm. . . Am I allowed to say. . . ?"** he ponders. **"Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi… Keep this between us, okay?"**

Grateful for the man agreeing to share information with us, we nod in unison.

**"We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere. Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time."** his eyes suddenly widened. **"Oh, but that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet! But, people've been turning up dead on foggy days… So we're really sensitive to stuff like this. By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?"**

**"Uh. . . ? Hard times?"**Yosuke questions.

**"Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder. Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse. And with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter. . . She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know."**

. . . No wonder Yukiko always left school early, and hasn't even showed up in a while. In a situation such as that, I wouldn't blame her one bit. But to me, she should have at least told Chie about all that before making the brunette want to pull out all of her hair in result.

**"By the way,"** the detective adds, **"did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house? 'Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another. . ."** a pause. **"Crap, I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?"**he shudders with panic and gazes around to make sure no one heard him.

**"Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for! And where's my coffee!"**From a surprising distance, it's Uncle Dojima's echoing bellows reaching the young male who went by the name of 'Adachi', and in turn, he jumped, spilling some strong scented liquid on the floor, barely missing my feet.

**"S-Sorry! I got it right here! Psst! Forget I said anything! Please!"**With that, Adachi darts down the corridor.

. . . An interesting fellow that man was. But thanks to him, now we are aware of having yet another problem in our hands, and that we weren't going to go at this blindly. I face Yosuke.

**"Chie's waiting for us at the lobby. We'll talk about this when we get to her."**Thus, we made our way to Green Jacket.

. . . We finally reached the main lobby after passing through the labyrinth of hallways.

**"There you are, Yosuke! Sheesh, what were you thinking?"**Chie scolded him, most likely referring to the story I told her about the male swinging weapons around not too long ago. She was angry and definitely impatient, but hints of relief are not too hard to pick up.

He bits his lip. **"Uh, well, there's was a slight misunderstanding. . . Anyways, something's up with Yukiko-san!"**

**"Huh? You know already! I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up…So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear…!"**

**"I guess we've got no choice but to go now. . ."** he mutters. **"But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to 'lay low'. . . Apparently, Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer's lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious. . ."**

**"What!"** screeched the brunette girl in response to the new found information. **"They think Yukiko did it! What the hell is wrong with them!"**

**"Dude, don't snap at me! Yukiko's the victim here, dammit, not the suspect. . ."**

They both seemed agitated. But right now, we needed to focus on what was most important.

**"Let's all calm down."**I told them both, now inching between the two to prevent a potential cat and dog fight if things got bad.

**"R-Right. . . You're right."**Satonaka sighs, coming to her senses, much to my relief.

**"With the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves."**he states.

**"I'm going too!"** Green Jacket clenches her fist. **"AND that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!"**

W-Wait. Chie was going with us? . . . It's true that it wasn't like before, where we couldn't defend ourselves without an object of defense in hand. Now, we had our Persona's to help us fight. But bringing her along can prove dangerous. We were most likely going to fight enemies along the way, and if that was the case, there was no way we could guarantee her safety if anything happened.

**"Are you gonna be all right…?"** Yosuke asks, now deeply concerned. **"But man… They just confiscated our weapons. We can't go in empty-handed…"**

**"Weapons…? I know just the place! C'mon, follow me!"**she shoots out the door.

. . . Chie knew just the place? How? Why? There was a place to obtain weapons in Inaba legally? And how far was it from here. . . ? Don't tell me we had to do yet another sprinting session. . . We hesitantly followed her to the given destination.

_Shopping District, South - Daidara Metalworks_. . .

**"Here we are!"**

**". . . . . ."**My sweat dropped down my cheeks. Disregarding the running, disregarding today's unusual warm weather, disregarding that fire blazing from far away. . . Where we were exactly? Was this even allowed. . . ?

**"Wh-What kind of shop is this…?"**Yosuke asks, suddenly antsy.

I don't think I could have rephrased that question any better.

**"A metalworks… I guess?"** The way Chie answers, breaks all the logic I've built in my head during the years. **"They sell all sorts of metal crap… like katanas and stuff."**

Was this shop okay to be located in a local shopping district? It stuck out like a sore thumb, but I didn't think Yosuke and I ever bothered to notice it before. . . . I guess Chie's obsession with martial arts works in our favor, but. . . there seemed to be a lot of things wrong with me standing within the range of sharp killing weapons on the wall, with absolutely no officer in sight. Our trio seemed to be the only customers in here as of now, and the only other person who was here was the blacksmith near the corner of the room who ignored our high school student presence and continued to work desperately on some find of kunai as if he were running out of it in stock. Well, there was a pile of kunai on the display shelf to my left. To my right, shields and heavy looking armor. The shop just felt more rustic than Inaba itself, but literally smelled like rust too. Dirt and rust and iron and burning.

**"Doesn't that seem weird to you! Why would you know about a place like this anyway?"** he pauses. **"Oh, I get it… You watched one too many kung-fu movies, and…"**

**"It's not that at all! I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and armor."** the girl leers straight into his eyes. Her gaze meets the side table and begin to sparkle. **"Here, this one looks good."** but her expression falls once again. **"Oh, but it might be too heavy…"**

Yosuke taps her shoulder gently. **"I dunno, Chie… I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you feel, but-"**

**"You don't!"** She reacts violently to that and lashes at him. **"You don't know shit about how I feel… Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud! I'm going, and that's that!"**

. . . I did understand how she felt. At this point, we weren't going to accomplish anything out of persuading her to stay behind. Yet at the same time, Chie didn't know what kind of horrors were waiting to tackle us in that place- the TV World. I breathed out. **"Okay, but stay behind us."**Folding my arms demanding, she needed to understand what we were up against. The fact that we weren't sure of what was going to take place was far worse.

**"Psh, I'll be fine! My reflexes are second to none!"**

**"Listen… I'm not kidding around. You don't know what it's like in there! If you're not gonna listen to our warnings, we're leaving you here! If you insist on coming, just make sure you have something to protect yourself."** Hanamura voices out for a final time.

**"Alright…"**

**"But man, what should we get…?"** the male turns to me, **"Hey, Suzumi. Mind picking out something for me, too? You're our main asset in battle right now, so I think you should choose whatever makes it easiest for you."**

**"Hm. . . ?"** I was the main asset in battle? Since when? I understand I took down a few Shadows, and even Yosuke's Shadow. But in the end, that was all Izanagi. . . Then again, it was also true that he and I were one in the same. Perhaps I figured that now Yosuke had obtained a Persona himself, he'd want to take charge right after. Guess that wasn't the case. **"Alright."**I told him.

Yosuke- what seemed like a balanced weapon for him? . . . The way he was swinging the Imitation Katana and the Aikuchi around seemed fine, but for future events, I wouldn't trust him trying to sneak those into Junes ever again. With no clue what Uncle Dojima said to him, I didn't want to find out during the midst of our investigation by having Yosuke get taken in yet again and have him relive that moment. _Let's try something other than those two, shall we?_I figured that was for the best. Yosuke actually ran pretty fast if he wasn't tripping on his own balls, and all over the place. Something light and effective would be nicely suited for him. So what about. . . My steely eyes rolled off to my left to meet with a small metal knife- that kunai. . . Now that I think about it, that felt like it would be at the best fit for him and work like a charm if my assumptions were correct. It also worked well with the image of his new Persona, Jiraiya, to boot.

**"How about these."**I told the Junes kid, picking up the dual daggers and gesturing him to take it from my hands.

**"Hrrmm. . . I could hide those in my pockets if I tried. . . Though, it would be hell on me if the blades ever ripped a hole through 'em, though. . ."** he laughs and puts a thumbs up of approval. **"I guess that doesn't matter as much, these seem pretty easy to handle. Maybe swords just aren't for me."**

My thoughts exactly. In fact, I was relieved to see that he had learned from his earlier mistake. Uncle must have really set him straight. Yosuke went off to the counter, and casually left the money for his new weapons, since the blacksmith seemed too busy to deal with us at the moment.

All that I needed to worry about next was what armor I'd use, and my weapon. . . The bulletproof vest was pretty expensive. . . And here I thought this was some traditional Chinese armor shop. Now they suddenly have defense ware for guns? . . . Well, in the least bit, this place was definitely. . . resourceful. If I obtained enough money somewhere along the lines I'd purchase it.  
>My weapon. Actually, was I ready to let go of my kendo stick yet? They were practically found in the sports section of the June isles, so carrying it around wouldn't make me look too suspicious. But if I needed a better source of power than just smacking Shadows with a piece of bamboo wood, what then? I couldn't rely on Izanagi forever in battle. Then again, getting a heavier hitting weapon that was almost equivalent to a kendo stick meant getting a sword. If anything, a katana would be preferable, but strolling around with it would be bad- very bad. . . On another note, my dress seemed long enough to hide one from underneath the fabric. Actually, that wasn't too bad of an idea. . .<br>Picking up my feet from the ground, I casually examined the blades of the swords under the watchful mocha-brown eyes of my peer. I took to consideration what each sword felt like in my hands. . . Some felt as though they were falling apart, some had dull blades, and some were a tad heavy to the point where if I lugged it around for too long, my arms could possibly pop off from the rest of my body the following day. I came across an Imitation Katana, similar to that of Yosuke's, before it got confiscated by the police, that is. It sure was a waste buying a weapon I could've gotten for free. But just taking it in my hands, it seemed like the best fit for me for now. And it was also fairly cheap for a sword- a whole 4,800 yen. Well, if I bought it, that'd leave me with 1/4 of my savings. Not. . . _too _bad. The craftsmanship on the blade was actually impressive for a fake. Yes, perhaps impressive enough for me to take it to the counter, lay money out on the table, and purchase it for a price that blew almost everything out of my wallet. . . And that actually I did within the few seconds of coming up with the idea. With me as it's new owner, I marched back over to Hanamura, who held back a snicker at my arrival.

**". . . You looked really deadpanned while choosing, y'know."**he informs me with a soft grin.

**"Oh. . . Did I?"**. . . Was there something wrong with having a straight face?

Chie trots back over with a plastic bag in hand, and it was painstakingly obvious that something suspicious was in that bag, judging by the 'clings' and 'clangs' it resounded as she walked. **"I got my stuff all picked out! How about you guys?"**

With a nod, I told her, **"All set."**

**"You know. . . if we wear this stuff around town, we'll just get picked up again. But its not like we can waltz into Junes with a sack of full gear and expect no one to notice either."**Yosuke informs us.

Chie waves her arms in front of her to get our attention. She must've had an idea. **"Why not conceal them underneath our uniforms? I don't think people would notice."**

**"Our uniforms?"** Yosuke responds in disbelief and begins to challenge her theory. **"Who the hell wouldn't notice armor- . . . well, actually, our Winter Uniforms **_**are**_** pretty thick looking. . . That isn't a bad idea for a normal school day. But I seriously doubt we would be able to walk past people wearing our school uniforms on a Sunday without be stared at strangely. We'd look way out of place, even without the armor underneath it all."** Hanamura points out, and he did have a big point. **"But what we're wearing now seems to be fine for concealing armor."**

**"Uh, that's what I meant!"**

**"Alright, this works then. But let's split up and get ready. The store'll be crowded until the afternoon sale ends, and if we walk around together, the cops might get suspicious. "**the male stares at his watch.

**"Then I'll see you guys at the Junes food court!"**Green Jacket finishes. We all nod in agreement at the plan.

The two disperse from our trio and make their way back to their respective homes to get ready. All I did right then and there was slip the katana down my back and beneath my winter clothing. . .

. . . It was very uncomfortable as expected.

_Shopping District, South_. . .

Walking in an awkward fashion out of Daidara Metalworks, I stop to examine my surroundings adjacent to me. This was the Shopping District, I knew. The south part, and down the street was the north. The book store was practically next door, and so was Marukyu Tofu. . . What was beside that shop, the Shirokyu store? Speaking of this area, I vaguely remember my first visit here when Dojima stopped by the MOEL Gas Station to refill his car with gas. . . I talked to the Gas Station Attendant here, who offered me a part-time job. . . How much money would I make if I did take him up on the offer? I would stop by sometime if it would fill up my wallet, if only a little bit at a time. I didn't need to get ready since I didn't buy any armor. I just needed to head to Junes when the time was right. But the sword I had placed at my back underneath my clothing- words couldn't express how terrible it felt, hanging on the back of my bra clasp to avoid being exposed and fall to the floor. While Chie and Yosuke were getting ready, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind one bit if I got there first and waited for them to arrive.

Which way was it to Junes anyway? Do I head north or south of the district? Inaba was still unfamiliar to me, I don't know how many times I had to point out and emphasize the fact while thinking. I decided to take the north route of the shopping district to get a better look of the place. . . And that's when my eyes met a certain machine next to the Shiroku Store. . . It was a beverage vending machine. The soda here costs a cheap 120 yen. . . **"Hm."**I felt quite parched actually. It wouldn't hurt to go for a quick drink. . . Inserting 120 yen exactly into the machine, I scanned the names of the drinks I could buy. . . Orange Smash. . . And-

**" ! ! "**

Is that what I think it was? You could buy TaP Soda for a measly 120 yen! Back in the city, it was a popular drink and charged for 250 yen. Yes, it was such an outrageous price built into every single vending machine possible located within my reach, so I got it once in a while. . . I wonder how much cans I could purchase with the remainder of yen I had left. . . **"Hm."** I selected the button for my favorite soda and anxiously awaited as it clanked down to the bottom of the machine. . . I would love to buy as much TaP Soda as I desired to, however that wouldn't be very reasonable with the money I had remaining. Perhaps another time I could. . . It did seem like a shame. What if the price went up over night, or. . . **"Buying one more wouldn't hurt."**I murmured to myself.

. . .

After leaving the shopping district for Junes, I noted the five cans of the carbonated beverage in my hand. Shame the machine ran out before the sixth can. It must've been refilled periodically. **"Ah."** I seemed to have dropped one of my cans on the ground. It rolled away from me by a few feet. **". . ."** . . . How was I going to bend with a sword down my back? . . . Maybe getting back to Junes could take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Er, yeah. Sorry. Are you wondering what I did with the ending there? You see. . . If you didn't notice, Suzumi has a thing for TaP Soda. In the game, it restores 10SP outside of battle. On my 3rd playthrough of Persona 4, I decided- _"Hey, why don't I start collecting TaP Soda at the very beginning of the game so I can spam SP recovery near the end game when I need it?"_ . . . Towards the mid point of the game, I became obsessed with checking the vending machines for TaP Soda especially. And then I thought, hey- why don't I make Suzumi have a thing for TaP? Like Adachi with cabbage, or Chie with steak? Yep. I'm going to have LOTS of fun with this. . . ^^


End file.
